Animal Meurtri
by Alvina26
Summary: Suite à la mort de sa mère, Bella va vivre à Forks chez son père. Seulement, elle n'est pas humaine. Ne l'a même jamais été. Comment rencontrera-t-elle les Cullen ? Arrivera-t-elle à se délivrer de son fardeau ?
1. Arrivée à Forks

O

O

Bonjour ou Bonsoir :D

Tout d'abord, cette histoire m'est venue à l'esprit en lisant les livres

Mercy Thompson de Patricia Briggs.

Le seul point commun cependant sera la nature du personnage principal.

Sur mon profil se trouvent les liens pour voir à quoi ressemble Bella.

Merci à ma Big Sister pour la correction.

O

**Animal Meurtri**

Suite à la mort de sa mère, Bella va vivre à Forks chez son père. Seulement, elle n'est pas humaine. Ne l'a même jamais été. Comment rencontrera-t-elle les Cullen ?

- Bonne Lecture-

O

O

L'avion amorça sa descente et je soupirai. Pourquoi exactement ? Tout simplement car j'étais en route pour Forks. Petite ville constamment nuageuse où mon père vivait depuis toujours. Shérif, c'est un homme on ne peut plus rationnel. Un trait de caractère qui l'amena à nous exclure de sa vie, ma mère et moi.

Nous étions alors parties en Alaska, endroit où, ce qui fait de nous des êtres singuliers, était à sa place. J'ignorais comment les gens, comme nous, pouvaient être nommés. Peut-être que le terme de « changeur » est ce qui se rapproche le plus de la réalité. En effet, je pouvais me transformer en coyote.

Nous étions heureuses mais un jour ce fut la balade de trop.

On ne peut pas grand-chose contre son instinct et le coyote est un animal curieux. Ma mère l'était déjà en tant qu'humaine alors doublé d'un coyote, cela lui avait été fatal.

Nous nous étions séparées pour chasser. Et alors que j'avais attrapé avec beaucoup de chance un écureuil, j'entendis au loin un loup hurlé. Je m'étais précipitée avec tout la vitesse que mon espèce pouvait avoir car j'avais eu un mauvais pressentiment et j'étais arrivée à temps pour voir trois loups rentrés dans les bois. Ma mère était sur le flanc. Elle ne bougeait plus.

Seule sa respiration saccadée m'avait permise de savoir qu'elle était vivante. Ses blessures étaient graves et elle saignait beaucoup. J'avais approchée mon museau du sien et avait geint dans l'espoir de la réveiller. N'obtenant aucune réaction, je m'étais transformée et l'avais portée jusqu'à la maison.

La posant délicatement dans son lit, je l'avais examinée. Je ne pouvais l'emmener à l'hôpital. J'avais souvent le ressentiment que c'était de ma faute. Pour moi, notre particularité est tellement naturelle qu'à aucun moment je n'avais pensé à aller voir un vétérinaire. Bien que le risque d'être découvert était élevé, j'aurais dû ne serait-ce qu'y penser.

J'étais sortie pour aller chercher de l'eau et de quoi la soigner et aussi m'habiller. En rentrant, j'eus la surprise de voir qu'elle avait retrouvé son apparence humaine. Un souffle d'espoir m'avait chuchotée que c'était bon signe, que je pouvais l'emmener à l'hôpital.

Espoir qui avait été démoli quand je m'étais aperçue avec horreur qu'elle ne respirait plus. J'ignore combien d'heures j'étais restée agenouillée près du lit, ma main dans la sienne, à pleurer comme jamais je ne l'avais fait.

O

O

A quoi ressemblait mon père ? Je n'en avais qu'une vague idée puisque tout ce que j'avais de lui était une vieille photo que ma mère conservait comme le saint graal. Cependant un homme m'attendait dans le hall avec un panneau marqué de mon prénom entier.

Il me sourit gauchement. Je devrais lui laisser une deuxième chance. Peut-être regrette-t-il. Peut-être a-t-il changé. Presque qu'aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Je n'étais pas une grande bavarde ( surtout depuis le décès de ma mère ) et apparemment, je tenais ce trait de caractère de mon père .

Arrivés à « notre maison », il me fit visiter. Il allait falloir du temps pour que je me sente comme chez moi. Il était midi et nous mangeâmes. En silence. Il essaya de faire un peu la conversation mais fut bien obligé de constater que je ne disais rien.

Je n'avais pas prononcé un mot depuis que j'avais crié en découvrant le corps sans vie de ma mère. Je ne voulais plus jamais dire quoi que ce soit. Que mon père le prenne pour lui, je m'en fichais.

Je ne pouvais être moi-même seulement quand j'étais un coyote. Là, je me sentais revivre. Je me sentais plus proche de ma mère.

Charlie ( penser à lui comme mon père est trop dur et inexacte à mes yeux ) partit au travail assez tôt dans l'après-midi en m'informant que je commençais les cours dans deux jours. L'occasion rêvée pour partir chasser, je n'avais que peu manger à table. Demain, j'en profiterais pour acheter ce qu'il me fallait pour le lycée.

Je sortis par derrière, vérifiai que personne ne pouvait me voir et me déshabillai. Avant que je ne retire entièrement ma culotte, un coyote se trouva à la place que j'avais occupé deux secondes plus tôt. Je secouai mes pattes arrières pour me débarrasser de mon vêtement.

Je me dirigeai tranquillement vers le fond du jardin. Le seul aspect positif de Forks, c'était sa forêt verdoyante et pleine de vie. M'y balader me fit du bien. Quand je fus bien enfoncée dans la forêt, je humai la trace d'une proie.

Il y a peu de temps, un lapin était passé par là. Je me mis à trottiner en suivant son odeur. La neige crissait sous mes pattes. Bientôt, les empreintes du lapin furent visibles. L'odeur se fit plus forte.

Je me figeai et guettai un bruit m'indiquant l'emplacement de mon futur repas. Il ne se fit pas tarder, je le vis enfin. Seulement, lui aussi me repéra. Il était agile. Mais un coyote l'est aussi. Après quelques secondes de course-poursuite dans la neige, il se retrouva sous mes crocs.

O

O

Chasser me dégoûtait au début. Ma mère disait que je ne laissais pas assez de côté l'humaine que je suis. Que je devais réussir à laisser le coyote prendre les rênes de mes réflexions. Que je pourrais être un coyote sans pour autant en oublier mon humanité. Que cette activité deviendrait acceptable et même incroyable quand j'y parviendrais.

J'avais fini par y arriver et ma mère avait été très fière de moi. D'ailleurs, je ne mangeais que très peu sous ma forme humaine. A partir de ce jour, je me laissais dominer par ma part animal et j'avais enfin été moi-même.

J'avais fait face à celle que je suis. Le coyote et l'humaine avaient fusionné. S'étaient apprivoisés. Et la sensation qui en avait découlé avait été intensément libérateur.

Je chassai encore quelques lapins et j'attrapai même une musaraigne. Une fois l'estomac apaisé, je me permis de laisser mes pattes me promener. J'adorais ces moments. Faire partie intégrante de la nature. Et non être une intruse. Comme j'en avais l'impression quand j'allais en forêt en étant humaine.

Le vent m'apportait différentes odeurs. Je discernai une fragrance familière mais je ne saurais dire en quoi. Après quelques secondes à peine, l'odeur me parvint plus forte et j'identifiai immédiatement le parfum caractéristique des loups. Je grognai. Penser à ces animaux me serrait le cœur. J'avais encore la vision des trois loups, s'enfuyant après avoir attaquer ma mère.

Il sortit de l'orée des arbres. J'étais plantée au milieu de l'endroit dégagé. Je faillis coucher mes oreilles en arrière et reculer quand je pris conscience de sa taille inhabituelle.

Une chose est sûre : ce n'est pas un loup. Il en a l'apparence mais il ne peut pas en être un. Son pelage marron rougeâtre bougeait au gré du vent. Il me fixait, j'en fis de même. Il ne possédait une posture menaçante car, et à juste titre, il ne me jaugea pas comme une menace. Ce qui permit ma sommaire décontraction.

Je restai tout de même sur mes gardes si l'envie subite de faire de moi son dîner se manifestait. Comportement inutile puisque je savais que contre un loup de la taille d'un cheval, je ne faisais pas le poids. Je détaillai son regard. J'y vis ce qui confirma ma première impression : ce loup était un homme. L'intelligence humaine dans ses yeux ne pouvait me tromper.

Il se désintéressa de ma petite personne pour fixer un point au loin puis, après avoir grogner, partit en galopant d'où il était venu. Très vite, il fut hors de vue. Je restai pensive. Alors comme ça des loups-garous vivaient dans l'état de Washington ? Cette perspective ne me plut guère. Je n'en avais jamais rencontré avant aujourd'hui et cela me satisfaisait.

Le vent se leva, apportant jusqu'à ma truffe une odeur inconnue.

Décidément, c'était la journée ! Je fus sûre de deux choses. La première, ce n'est pas humain. La deuxième, ce n'est pas le loup qui avait fait demi-tour. Non, cette odeur-là déclencha des frissons qui me parcoururent l'échine. Instinctivement, je guettai les alentours grâce à mon ouïe.

La vue peu développé des coyotes est compensée par un odorat extrêmement fin et une excellente ouïe. Ces deux sens étaient ceux que j'utilisais en premier. Je différenciai à présent deux odeurs bien distinctes. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose : ils étaient proches. Trop proches.

O

O

Je me cachai dans un buisson assez grand pour me dissimuler, à l'affût de leur position. J'entendis des voix, c'était deux hommes. Ils se disputaient car, d'après ce que je réussissais à comprendre, l'un deux avait fait fuir leur gibier.

C'était mauvais pour moi ça : des chasseurs. Comme pour me donner raison, l'un deux se figea et je remarquai alors qu'ils n'avaient aucun fusil. Le plus surprenant néanmoins fut qu'ils étaient en T-shirt par -1°C.

Ces deux informations consolidèrent mon hypothèse qu'ils n'étaient pas humains, même s'ils en avaient l'air. Mais qu'étaient-ils ?

**- Sens-moi ça,** fit le blond.

L'autre, un géant brun, s'exécuta.

**- Hum, c'est quoi à ton avis ? A entendre le cœur, il est tout près mais n'a pas encore pris la fuite. Inhabituel tu ne trouves pas ?**

Il ne faut jamais fuir devant un prédateur. C'était l'une des nombreuses leçons que ma mère m'avait enseignée. Je n'eus le temps de cligner des yeux que le géant brun était accroupi devant mon pauvre corps tremblant, écartant les feuillages pour me débusquer.

Son regard noir, affamé, me tassa encore plus au fond du buisson. Je sus que je vivais mes derniers instants. Je soutins toutefois son regard. Autant affronter la mort dans les yeux. Alors j'allais finir tuer comme ma mère, sous forme de coyote ? Bizarrement, j'en fus heureuse. Mais repenser à ma mère me fit mal et j'étouffai un sanglot qui ressembla plus, avec mon apparence de coyote, à un jappement.

Celui qui allait stopper les battements de mon cœur lança :

**- Tiens tiens, un coyote. Je n'ai jamais eu la chance d'en goûter.**

Il empoigna la peau de mon cou et me tira en dehors de ma cachette. Mes pattes raclèrent le sol pour résister et me maintenir à ma place d'origine, sans grand résultat évidemment puisque je ne pesais que 11 kg. Je renâclai pour signaler mon désaccord. J'essayai alors de le griffer mais je me fis plus mal qu'autre chose.

**- Un teigneux à ce que je vois.**

Sa remarque ne me plut pas. Il commença à se pencher et avant que je ne pense à me transformer devant eux, le blond cria :

**- Attends Emmett !**

Le géant brun, qui se prénommait finalement Emmett, grogna mais se retourna quand même pour demander hargneusement :

**- Quoi ? Tu le veux ? Mais cela fait trois jours de plus que toi que je n'ai -**

**- Non,** le coupa-t-il, en me fixant mystérieusement depuis qu'il avait empêché l'autre de me tuer. **Il y a quelque chose d'anormal. Je ressens ses émotions. Or cela m'est impossible avec les animaux, tu le sais.**

O

O

Le géant brun ( je ne pouvais me résoudre à l'appeler Emmett ), me tenant toujours par le cou, se retourna lentement vers moi, encore accroupi. Je retroussai les babines devant son expression choquée qui le rendait parfaitement figé à quelques centimètres de ma gueule.

**- Par contre, **continua le blond,** avec les Quileutes, mon pouvoir fonctionne.**

**- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Les Quileutes ont des coyotes dans leur troupe maintenant ?** s'esclaffa le géant.

Son attitude s'était métamorphosée aussi vite que moi quand je passe d'une forme à l'autre. Je gesticulai furieusement pour qu'il lâche prise. Il le fit, comprenant mes intentions. Il rigola bruyamment en me rassurant :

**- Ne t'inquiète pas petit coyote, je ne te ferais pas de mal. Enfin tu peux remercier Jasper car c'était moins une.**

Il se releva en rajoutant qu'ils devraient demander à un certain Carlisle si les gènes quileutes peuvent concerner les coyotes puis qu'un certain Edward devrait me rencontrer pour qu'ils soient sûrs de leur théorie.

M**** ! Combien étaient -ils ? Au moins quatre. Et je n'avais aucune, mais alors là aucune, envie de les recroiser un jour, eux ou qui que ce soit leur ressemblant de près ou de loin.

Le géant brun disparut aussi vite qu'il s'était approché après m'avoir saluée d'une tape affectueuse sur le crâne tandis que j'en grognai. L'autre dont je savais maintenant qu'il s'appelait Jasper, le suivit bien qu'à regret puisqu'il avait l'air de vouloir percer mon secret à jour.

Il secoua la tête et disparut à son tour. Sur le chemin du retour, je ne sentis plus l'odeur du loup-garou ni même des deux autres, quoi qu'ils soient. Le soleil commençait déjà sa descente quand j'atteignis la maison. Mes vêtements formaient un tas près de la porte à l'arrière.

Je me transformai et m'habillai le plus vite possible. Le temps s'était peut-être radouci mais sous forme humaine, ma peau arborait une chair de poule. Je n'avais pas très faim ayant chasser cependant je me fis un chocolat chaud pour me réchauffer. Charlie m'envoya un message pour me prévenir qu'il rentrerait tard. Me fuyait-il ?

Cette pensée ne me fit même pas souffrir tellement je m'étais préparée à la crainte que je lui inspirais. Quand j'étais encore bébé, il s'était dévoué pour me donner à manger en pleine nuit. Seulement quand il était arrivé, c'était un mignon (d'après ma mère) bébé coyote qui l'attendait.

J'avais mis quelques jours pour reprendre forme humaine car les transformations ne se contrôlaient pas quand on était enfant. Ma mère fut bien obligé de lui expliquer ce qu'elle était, que c'était héréditaire et qu'elle avait espéré que je ne sois pas comme elle. Charlie avait eu peur. Il nous a abandonnés. Le pire, c'est que ma mère ne lui en avait jamais voulu. Le comprenait.

J'avais mal au main et je sus que c'était en essayant de griffer le géant brun ( c'était devenu officiellement son surnom ). Je me passai les mains sous l'eau et cela piqua un peu. Je m'installai devant la télé avec ma tasse fumante dans les mains.

Aujourd'hui avait été riche en émotions fortes. J'avais cru me faire attaquer deux fois par deux créatures différentes. Ces événements m'avaient épuisée. Je m'endormis avec une question tournant en boucle dans ma tête comme un vieux disque rayé : qu'étaient-ils ?

_O_

_O_

_Alors ?_

_Ce premier chapitre vous plait-il ?_

_Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez pour savoir si je continue_

_O_

_O_


	2. Dimanche Détente ?

O

O

Salut !

Dans ce deuxième chapitre Bella fera encore une rencontre inattendue ^^

O

**Alors un grand merci à Mrs Esmee Cullen, alia00, **

**kenshi95, asukafox, doudounord, phoenix, **

**paulipopo, Severine, L'ange demoniaque, **

**Bellaandedwardamour, hakumy, MrsShaly, **

**Calice24, xenarielle93, NanaFrenzy **

**! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**

15 reviews, c'est plus que ce que j'espérais. Merci aussi pour vos mises en favorites et/ou alertes.

Merci à ma Big Sister

-Bonne Lecture-

O

O

Je me réveillai après une bonne nuit de sommeil. C'était rare ces temps-ci que je dorme aussi bien. Le réveil m'apprit qu'il était 9 H 32.

Je me levai précipitamment. Un peu trop car la tête me tourna. Je me rassis et vis la couverture mauve. Elle n'était pas là quand je m'étais endormie.

Cette petite attention de mon père, je ne sus comment la gérer. Je me levai, plus doucement cette fois et partis prendre une douche. L'eau chaude me réveilla efficacement. Je massai mon cuir chevelu pour me détendre et accessoirement faire mousser mon shampoing.

Demain = rentrée donc aujourd'hui = achat. Nous étions dimanche et j'espérais que certains magasins seraient ouverts.

Après mettre séchée et habillée pour faire face au temps pluvieux de Forks, je descendis à la cuisine. Bien sûr, Charlie était au travail.

En préparant mon déjeuner, je découvris avec bonheur que même s'il pleuvait un peu, le soleil pointait le bout de son nez. Paresseusement, certes, mais il était bien là. Je passais à table avec un peu plus de baume au coeur.

Avec mon teint pâle, jamais on ne pourrait deviner que j'aimais sentir les rayons du soleil caressaient ma peau. Enfin il faut dire qu'en Alaska, le temps était plus froid qu'ici et c'était pas peu dire. Je fis la vaisselle en vitesse et décidai de me préparer un petit sandwich pour ce midi.

Alors que j'allai mettre mon manteau un bout de papier, posé sur le meuble d'entrée, attira mon attention. Une clé et un peu d'argent étaient posés dessus. Je le pris en même temps que je finissais de passer mon manteau.

_Bella,_

_Je ne serai pas là de la journée. Le dimanche j'ai l'habitude d'aller pêcher avec Billy, un ami. Cet ami justement vendait une voiture et j'ai pensé que tu apprécierais de pouvoir te déplacer comme bon te semble. Prends ça comme un cadeau de bienvenue. J'espère que tu l'aimeras._

_Passe une bonne journée_

_A ce soir_

_Papa_

O

O

Je souris sans entrain, je ne sus pourquoi, quand je vis qu'il avait barré « papa ». Je pris la clé et sortit. Devant cette voiture, je me fis la remarque qu'avant, je n'avais aucune idée du comment aller à Port Angeles. Je pouvais me montrer assez idiote certains jours.

Elle était superbe. Une Chevrolet rouge. Elle ne devait plus être toute jeune, mais je trouvais que cela lui donnait de la personnalité.

Un petit pincement de culpabilité s'implanta confortablement dans mon cœur. Même si, apparemment, il avait peur de ma présence, il faisait tout pour faciliter mon installation.

Non ! Il nous avait abandonnées. Jamais je ne lui pardonnerais. Même si ma mère ne lui en avait jamais voulu, je le ferais pour deux. Je ne voulais pas de sa culpabilité.

Je m'installai derrière le volant et démarrai. Presque une heure plus tard, j'arrivai à l'entrée de Port Angeles. Je partis me balader dans un parc après m'être garée. Je m'installai face à une petite étendue d'eau où des canards nageaient gaiement.

Si j'avais été contente du petit ensoleillement de Forks, ici, je fus particulièrement déçue. Les nuages étaient trop présents pour que les rayons du soleil se frayent un chemin. Je dévorai mon repas préparé à l'avance.

Je me dirigeai ensuite dans la rue principale, là où la plupart des magasins se trouvaient. Je commençai par une librairie pour aller fouiner un peu dans les rayons. Je souhaitais dénicher de bons bouquins.

En tout, je pris trois livres. Je sortis sous le regard lourd du vendeur. C'était vrai qu'aller à la caisse sans prononcer un mot pouvait être vu comme de l'impolitesse. Mais je m'en fichais.

Ensuite, ce fut le tour d'une papeterie. J'y pris tout ce dont j'aurais besoin pour aller en cours. Une fois de plus, la vendeuse, une vieille femme, me regarda durement, toutefois elle n'attendit même pas que je fusse dehors pour baragouiner :

**- Ces jeunes d'aujourd'hui, aucun sens de la politesse.**

Je vis au coin d'une rue, un magasin de décoration d'intérieur. L'idée de rendre ma chambre un peu moins impersonnelle naquit dans ma tête. Peut-être que mon emménagement serait plus facile si j'avais un endroit qui me ressemblait.

Je trouvai quelques trucs intéressants. J'achetai même deux petites figurines en malachite avec une forme de… coyote !

N'étant pas loin de ma voiture, je déposai mes encombrants sacs sur le siège passager. Nonobstant, je m'incitai à continuer ma petite virée shopping. Bien que je déteste cela, j'en avais besoin.

Surtout sur un certain aspect. Et manque de chance, c'était ce que je détestais le plus.

O

O

Mes vêtements avaient une durée de vie assez courte.

Quand je passai devant la première boutique de fringue, j'y entrai. Elle était grande sans être trop luxueuse. Une bonne chose car, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'argent.

Il n'y avait que 5 personnes. Une seconde bonne chose car je n'aimais pas la foule. Je me sentais mal à l'aise entourée de trop de monde.

Il y avait la vendeuse qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer derrière son comptoir. Deux femmes, une grande blonde et une petite brune, qui étaient perdues dans leur recherche de vêtements.

Et enfin une mère qui attendait sa fille alors que cette dernière essayait quelques tenues. Je souriais tristement en les contemplant. Je secouai la tête pour éloigner ces pensées sombres.

Je farfouillais parmi les rayonnages pendant quelques minutes et enfin mon regard fut attiré par un beau pull-over noir. Je le tendis devant moi pour l'évaluer.

Il était de bonne qualité donc il ferait assez longtemps l'affaire. Le prix était acceptable alors je le posai sur mon bras en faisant un pas en avant pour continuer ma recherche.

Seulement, un cri d'effroi me poussa à me retourner. Le brune que j'avais remarqué me regardait avec des yeux écarquillés. Je fronçai les sourcils et lançai un coup d'œil dans mon dos pour savoir si c'était bien moi qu'elle fixait.

Personne derrière moi.

Donc je pris le temps de la détailler pour déterminer d'où je pouvais bien la connaître. Elle devait avoir mon âge. Assez petite, des cheveux noirs en pointes partant dans tous les sens, elle me sembla familière.

**- Tu vas vraiment acheter **_**ça **_**? **grimaça-t-elle en mouvant sa tête vers mon bras.

Je fronçai une fois de plus les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait lui faire ? Et puis la familiarité qui se dégageait d'elle me dérangea. Je l'avais déjà vue ?

Elle m'empoigna le bras et je me dégageai brusquement. Je suis méfiante et alors ? Je déteste qu'on me touche, encore plus une inconnue. Enfin ! Je tiquai quand même au mot « inconnue ». Elle me sourit comme si elle avait l'habitude.

**- Désolé, je voulais seulement t'emmener là-bas. On y trouve des vêtements plus intéressants.**

J'étais paralysée sur place. Cette fille débarquait comme ça critiquant mon choix et voulait choisir mes habits ? Et puis cette sensation qui m'avertissait que je l'avais déjà croisée me tourmentait.

Une peau encore plus pâle que moi, un visage qu'on aurait dit sculpté, elle ressemblait à …. Non ! Impossible ! Pas eux ! Pour me rassurer et garantir que je me leurrais, je fermai les yeux juste un instant pour prendre une bouffée d'air. L'odeur ! La même !

O

O

Bien que je pouvais faire une distinction pour chaque individu, elles avaient les mêmes fragrances, les mêmes origines. J'en frissonnai. Non de dégoût comme sous ma forme de coyote vu que je percevais ce parfum différemment (peut-être car mon odorat était moins développé quand j'étais humaine).

Agréable, je dirais même qu'elle était envoûtante.

Si je frissonnai, ce fut parce que cela me confirma qu'elle était comme les deux hommes d'hier. A savoir, autre chose qu'humain.

**- Alice ! T'en penses quoi ? **Sollicita la blonde qui s'était approchée.

La fameuse Alice ne jeta qu'un rapide coup d'œil au vêtement que son amie lui montrait. Elle me fixait comme si elle savait que je venais d'avoir une révélation sur elle. La blonde suivit son regard et me lança un regard glacial, comme si elle ne voyait pas en quoi je pouvais être plus intéressante qu'elle pour sa copine. Elle était magnifique, peut-être la plus belle femme qui m'avait été donnée de voir.

Elle possédait les mêmes caractéristiques que son amie et que les deux hommes dans la forêt. Devant ses yeux dorés qui continuait de vouloir que je disparaisse, je fus soudain projeter dans un souvenir récent. Je revis le géant brun, accroupi devant moi, l'air de vouloir me _manger_.

J'eus l'étrange impression que tout autour de nous s'était immobilisé. Peut-être car je ne fixais que les deux créatures devant moi et qu'elles étaient parfaitement figées. La blonde finit par soupirer d'agacement, brisant notre « connexion », et fulmina :

**- Qu'est-ce que t'as Alice ?**

Cette dernière ne cillait toujours pas. Je jetai le vêtement sur le rayonnage et partit en courant vers la sortie. J'eus juste le temps, grâce à mon ouïe plus développée qu'un humain, de l'entendre murmurer :

**- C'est Bella Swan.**

Je courus jusqu'à ma voiture, bousculant quelques piétons mécontents. Je rentrai dans l'habitacle et seulement à cet instant, je pris le temps de reprendre mon souffle.

Sont-elles réellement comme ceux qui avaient faillit me tuer dans la forêt ? Ce dernier point n'admettait aucun doute. Reste le mystère de sa dernière phrase. _C'est Bella Swan. _Comment pouvait-elle connaître mon nom ? Pire ! Mon surnom !

Ils sont donc 6. Peut-être il y'en a-t-il d'autres.

Je clos mes paupières pour m'aider à me concentrer sur ma respiration. Je démarrai avec une main tremblante. Le trajet du retour fut plus lent. Je prenais mon temps pour ne pas avoir un accident.

Quand je me garai devant la maison, Charlie n'était pas encore là. Il était exactement 15 H 37.

J'aurais pu passer le reste de la journée dans la forêt mais, pour la première fois, je préférai m'affaler sur le canapé. J'allumai la télé et fit du zapping pour m'occuper l'esprit. Je ne vis pas le temps passer et c'était tant mieux.

O

O

Donc ce fut avec surprise que j'entendis une voiture se garer. Je ne bougeai pas. A quoi bon de toute façon ? Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée, entra et j'entendis qu'il accrochait son manteau et retirait ses chaussures. Il débarqua finalement dans la pièce et fit une grimace indéchiffrable en me voyant.

_Eh oui, papounet, un « monstre » est assis sur ton précieux canapé, _pensai-je avec animosité.

Je suspendis mes pensées sarcastiques quand je décelai une odeur qui émanait de lui. Comme dans le magasin, cela me parut familier. Je détestais ne pas savoir mettre de mot sur ce qui semblait évident. Je ne pus savoir son origine car l'odeur du poisson et celle caractéristique des bords d'eau dominaient.

**- Bonsoir Isabella,** déclara-t-il, hésitant.

Inévitablement, je gardais le silence. J'aurais voulu l'aviser que je préférais Bella et qu'il le saurait s'il avait été là. Mais non, seul le silence pesant régna dans la pièce.

Il soupira, tapa ses paumes sur ses cuisses et bougea enfin. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil le plus éloigné de ma place. Bah tiens ! Il craignait quoi ? Que j'allais l'éventrer avec mes griffes monstrueuses ! ? !

**- Écoute, je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas me parler. Je… **

Il fit une pause.

**- Je n'ai pas d'excuses. Je veux néanmoins que tu saches que j'ai toujours aimé ta mère.**

Il osait vraiment me dire ça ? Après nous avoir abandonnées ? Je me levai, en colère.

**- Je regrette, Isabella.**

Je montai les escaliers en quatrième vitesse et claquai ma porte. Cependant, même la porte close, je pus entendre quelques sanglots. Mes larmes coulèrent aussi. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit et mis mon oreiller sur ma tête pour m'isoler.

Cela fonctionna puisque je pus facilement passer outre les coups portaient à ma porte. Il finit par arrêter. La cohabitation serait difficile. Comment vivre avec la personne que l'on tenait pour responsable de la mort de sa mère ?

O

O

On ne pouvait pas, tout simplement. Et je ne trouvais aucune amélioration possible.

Le téléphone sonna. Charlie décrocha et mon ouïe ne put capter la conversation. La porte se referma soudainement dans un bruit sourd. La curiosité est un vilain défaut.

Je tentai donc de rester dans ma chambre mais la tentation fut la plus forte. En bas des escaliers, rien n'indiquait la présence de Charlie.

Un mot était sur le meuble d'entrée. Je rigolai sans joie en pensant que cela était devenu notre moyen de communication. Il m'apprit qu'une affaire urgente sollicitée sa présence. Charlie passait déjà sa vie au boulot avant mon arrivée ou ses collègues s'étonnaient actuellement de le voir déambuler dans les bureaux ?

Si la place était libre, autant s'installer devant la télé. Je pris tout de même le temps de détailler la pièce. Je ne l'avais pas encore fait alors que j'aime connaître mon environnement. C'est dire à quel point j'étais bouleversée les deux fois où je fus ici.

C'était simple mais agréable. Aucun tableau n'était accroché. Aucune photo n'égayait l'endroit par son existence. Aucune sauf une.

Quelques larmes coulèrent malgré moi quand je la contemplai.

Mon père, 17 ans plus jeune, s'émerveillait devant ce qu'il tenait avec précaution dans ses bras. C'était un bébé. Et il souriait tandis que je dormais paisiblement, ma petite main potelée entourant son pouce.

Il me contemplait de ce regard qu'avaient les gens qui souriaient à leur avenir. Il souriait de ce sourire qu'avaient les gens qui contemplaient leur avenir comme si rien ne pouvait survenir pour ternir leur bonheur.

_O_

_O_

_Verdict ?_

_J'espère ne pas vous avoir perdues avec ce chapitre _

_qui ne possède pas beaucoup d'action ^^_

_O_

_Exploser le record de reviews et vous aurez la suite rapidement !_

_Je fais du chantage moi ? Naaaan ! ! ! _

_O_

_O_


	3. Journée au Lycée

O

O

Alors que dire ?

Ce chapitre n'arrive que maintenant car je n'ai plus de connexion Internet

Si le problème n'est pas réglé je ne pourrais poster que le week-end

Je n'ai pas répondu aux inscrits, j'en suis désolée

Cependant je me suis dit que vous préféreriez le chapitre

Donc le voilà !

O

Merci à **xenarielle93, wuguanfu, aliecullen4ever, fifer, **

**asukafox, phoenix, alia00, Severine, **

**Sabrinabella, Mrs Esmee Cullen, **

**Bellaandedwardamour, doudounord**

pour vos reviews ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Merci à ma Big Sister pour la correction.

O

O

- Bonne Lecture-

O

O

Je me levai avec peu d'entrain. J'avais très mal dormi. Cette photo me bouleversait plus que je ne voulais l'admettre. J'avais entendu Charlie rentrer très tard et j'appréhendais notre prochaine confrontation.

Je pris une douche rapide et déjeunai tout aussi hâtivement. J'avais traîné au lit jusqu'à la dernière minute permise pour ne pas être en retard. Je fis le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller Charlie.

En route pour le lycée, un poids me noua le ventre. Je roulais doucement car la neige était encore un peu présente sur la route et je redoutais d'arriver. Je ne me sentais pas vraiment à l'aise avec les autres. En arrivant sur le parking, et croyez bien que je n'étais pas parano, j'eus l'impression que tout le monde avait les yeux braqués sur moi.

Le poids dans mon estomac se fit plus lourd.

Bien sûr, la nouvelle du lycée, fille du Shérif de surcroît, ne pouvait avoir une arrivée discrète. Dans une petite ville comme Forks, je ne pouvais qu'être « attendue ». Je soupirai de découragement et une neige fine commença à chuter comme si la météo compatissait et copiait mon état d'esprit.

Avec tout mon courage, je glissai la lanière de mon sac sur mon épaule et me mis en route pour le secrétariat indiqué par un panneau. Une fois mon emploi du temps, et tous les papiers nécessaires en poche, je cherchai ma classe. Je commençai par maths.

Super ! La matière que je détestais le plus.

L'étrange impression que les élèves me fixaient ne me quitta pas un instant. Je détestais cela autant que les maths. Mon instinct un peu plus « animal » qu'un humain me rendait plus sauvage.

D'ailleurs mon odorat capta quelque chose. Cela arrivait un peu trop souvent ces temps-ci : cette odeur annonçait quelqu'un que je -

**- Je peux t'aider ?**

Je relevai la tête brusquement à l'entente de cette voix. Cette même voix qui avait prononcé mon nom hier.

Alice se tenait devant moi, souriante comme si on était de vieilles amies qui se retrouvaient après des semaines de séparation. J'ouvris la bouche sous le choc.

Bien sûr, mon odorat était infaillible. Je devrais un peu plus lui faire confiance.

Ils allaient au lycée ! Comment les autres ne pouvaient pas se rendre compte que des êtres inhumains les côtoyaient ?

Elle rigola et me pris des mains mon emploi du temps.

**- Alors… Salle 104.**

Elle sautilla sur place et s'exclama :

**- C'est ma salle aussi. C'est super !**

O

O

J'étais sûre que nous n'avions pas la même définition du mot super. Elle m'attrapa le bras et trop choquée, je ne l'en empêchai pas comme hier. Elle parût satisfaite de ma docilité. Nous rentrâmes dans la salle.

Il manquait le prof et apparemment quelques élèves. Sans que je ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, elle était installée à côté de moi, à ma droite exactement, me regardant bizarrement. Était-elle folle ?

**- Tu ne dis jamais rien pas vrai ? Et je paris que tu n'es pas muette pour autant,** augura-t-elle, malicieuse comme si elle connaissait déjà les réponses aux questions qu'elle posait.

J'acquiesçai de la tête. Elle sourit comme si elle avait trouvé la meilleure idée du siècle. Elle fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un cahier à couverture rouge avec un stylo bleu.

**- Tiens, je te les donne. Comme ça, tu pourras discuter sans faire entendre ta voix, qui doit être magnifique soit dit en passant,** sourit-elle, avec la même expression qui voulait dire « je ne crois pas, je SAIS ».

J'étais abasourdie par son cadeau. Enfin plutôt par le geste que le cadeau en lui-même. Je la remerciai d'un hochement de tête.

**- Y'a pas de quoi, **répondit-elle en levant les épaules comme si effectivement, c'était normal.

Le prof arriva et je passai le cours comme si j'étais une spectatrice dans mon propre corps. Je pensais surtout à l'étrange créature assise à côté de moi. Elle me jetait des coups d'œil de temps en temps et me souriait. Je ne sus exactement comment réagir.

Elle n'était pas humaine mais n'avait pas l'air méchante. S'ils côtoyaient les humains aussi bien au lycée que dans un magasin, c'était qu'ils ne représentaient pas un si grand danger. Me vint l'image du géant brun comme pour me contredire.

Je songeais que jamais je n'oublierai ce moment. Je ne voulais pas le revoir. Heureusement que mon odeur changeait quand je me transformais, comme ça, il ne me reconnaîtra pas. Mais c'était sans compter Alice : elle me connaissait déjà.

Comment ? C'était le mystère. Cependant il y avait encore une petite chance pour que cet aspect de moi soit resté secret.

Le prof, voyant sûrement que je ne suivais pas son cours, me posa une question. Et pas la plus facile en plus mais cela n'avait aucune importance puisque je ne pouvais pas m'exprimer. Je commençai à paniquer sérieusement quand une voix répondit à ma place.

**- C'est à Mlle Swan que la question était posée. Pas à vous Mlle Cullen.**

Elle lui fit un sourire angélique, limite charmeur, et le prof grommela dans sa barbe en rougissant légèrement avant de reprendre la suite.

O

O

Je regardai ma voisine pour la remercier puisque apparemment je n'avais pas besoin de parler ou d'écrire pour qu'elle me comprenne. Cependant elle regardait droit devant elle, le regard dans le vide.

Non ! Rectification ! Le regard vide.

C'était comme si son esprit n'était plus là. Cela paraissait dingue mais c'était l'impression que j'eus.

La seconde d'après, elle reprit vie et me regarda craintivement. Elle chuchota :

**- Tu m'as vue comme ça hein ?**

Sans me laisser le temps de répondre elle continua sur le même ton :

**- Je sais que tu sais que je ne suis pas humaine. Et tu ne sais pas comment réagir face à nous. Mais on peut être amie non ?**

Que répondre à ça ? La sonnerie retentit et elle me fit un sourire triste avant de sortir. Je fus la dernière à sortir de la salle sous le regard réprobateur du prof. Bah tiens ! Et ce n'était que la première heure !

Les trois heures qui suivirent furent un peu moins… palpitantes dirons nous.

Je trouvais les salles assez facilement. Les profs me laissaient tranquille et j'en fus heureuse puisque je n'avais pas Alice pour m'aider.

Dans l'ensemble pourtant, je passais une matinée désagréable, me sentant sans cesse traquer par les regards des élèves. Oui bon, j'exagérais un peu.

A midi justement, à la sortie du dernier cours, quelqu'un vint me parler. Une fille avec de longs cheveux châtains tenus en queue de cheval et avec un teint plus foncé que la plupart des habitants de cette ville. Humaine fut ce que je retins.

**- Salut, je suis Jessica. Ça te dirait de venir manger à ma table. Je te présenterai à mes amis et on fera connaissance.**

J'acquiesçai devant son regard interrogatif. Au moins, je ne serai pas seule. Même si j'étais asociale, j'appréciais un peu de compagnie.

Contradictoire ? Pas tant que cela : je ne me sentais jamais vraiment proche de qui que ce soit. Ma nature dressait une barrière.

Je ne pris qu'une bouteille d'eau et une pomme. Je n'avais pas très faim et je pourrais toujours aller chasser ce soir. Nous nous approchâmes d'une table.

O

O

**- Alors Bella je te présente Angela et son petit ami, Ben. Tyler, Éric, Lauren. Et Mike, mon petit ami. Les amis, voici Bella.**

**- Salut,** dirent-ils d'une même voix.

Je souris maladroitement et secouai ma main pour les saluer. Nous nous assîmes et les conversations commencèrent joyeusement. Je les écoutais. Ils avaient l'air sympa. Angela me demanda d'où je venais. J'écris sur mon cahier :

**-Alaska. **

Elle sourit et plaisanta :

**- C'est peut-être le seul endroit du monde qui peut nous permettre d'apprécier le temps de Forks**.

Je souris à mon tour. Angela avait l'air vraiment gentille. Jessica me fixa avant de demander :

**- T'es muette ?**

**- Jess, tu pourrais y mettre les formes non ? C'est limite mal poli,** la gronda gentiment Angela.

Pour ne pas entraîner d'autres questions auxquelles je ne voulais pas répondre, j'acquiesçai. J'ouvris ma bouteille d'eau et bus une gorgée. Je faillis recracher quand mon regard fut attiré par des personnes un peu trop familier à mon goût.

Bien sûr, je me doutais, puisqu'Alice était là, que je les croiserais à un moment ou un autre. Mais les avoir sous les yeux était presque irréel. Curieuse d'avoir enfin des réponses, j'écrivis sur mon cahier la question tant répétée :

**- C'est qui ?**

Angela et Jessica lisèrent et me regardèrent sans comprendre. Je désignai donc leur groupe. A ce geste, je déclenchai sans le savoir, un tsunami de paroles de la part de Jessica.

J'en appris plus que ce que j'escomptais. Le docteur Carlisle Cullen et sa femme, Esmée, avaient adopté Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett. Alice et Jasper sortaient ensemble. De même que Rosalie et Emmett.

Ils étaient renfermé sur eux-mêmes, ne parlant à personne sauf si les cours l'imposaient.

Je m'abstenais donc de préciser que le cahier qu'elles avaient sous les yeux, m'avaient été offert par Alice. Elles n'auraient pas compris. Et moi non plus, je ne comprenais pas d'ailleurs.

O

O

Pendant le monologue de Jessica, ils passèrent devant notre table, plateau à moitié vide en main, pour aller au fond du réfectoire. Ils ne regardèrent rien à part leur objectif. Seule Alice me fit un clin d'œil avec un sourire ravissant.

Je jouais avec ma pomme, réfléchissant. Puis quelques secondes après avoir croquer dedans, je me retournai vers eux. Alice fit de même exactement au même moment.

Elle me fit un petit signe de la main. Troublée, je ne sus pourquoi je lui rendis. Manifestement, elle en était aux anges, de mon petit signe.

J'avais déjà vu quatre d'entre eux. Alors je me concentrai sur le cinquième, célibataire d'après ma voisine de table. Cet homme était l'être le plus magnifique et gracieux qui fut.

Sa peau pâle, semblable aux autres, ses cheveux décoiffés d'une couleur unique, un brun roux qui pouvait faire penser à du bronze, son visage impassible avait l'air sans défauts.

_Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Arrête de t'extasier devant lui ! Tu ressembles à Jessica qui risque de s'évanouir d'un instant à l'autre !_ Me sermonnai-je.

A part Alice et ses clins d'œil, c'était le seul à se retourner vers moi. Son regard était loin d'être amical. Il me regardait avec colère ? Incompréhension ? Frustration ? ? Un mixte des trois assurément.

Sa sœur avait l'air de se moquer de lui et de le réprimander en même temps. Je ne sus pourquoi mais son regard sur moi me bouleversait, me désorientait.

J'essayais avec beaucoup de mal de plus leur prêter d'attention, me concentrant sur les personnes présentes à ma table. Je finissais ma pomme sans entrain.

La cloche sonna, annonçant le début des cours de l'après-midi.

**- Tu as quoi tout de suite ?** Me questionna Angela.

**- Biologie,** écrivis-je.

**- Tu as de la chance, c'est aussi mon cours.**

Nous partîmes donc pour la salle 017, sans nous presser. Elle ne parla pas et le silence était apaisant. Elle ne cherchait pas à combler le silence par des phrases inutiles comme Jessica. Cette dernière avait l'air gentille mais accro aux potins et elle n'avait cessé de parler pendant le déjeuner d'un tel ou d'un tel.

Enfin je n'allais pas m'en plaindre puisqu'elle m'avait appris beaucoup de choses sur les Cullen. Je savais désormais qu'ils étaient 7 et que l'un d'entre eux était médecin urgentiste. Cela voulait avant tout dire qu'ils n'étaient pas malintentionnés.

Nous étions les dernières à entrer en classe. Angela me surprit en prévenant le prof que j'étais muette. Il me sourit, compréhensif et m'indiqua la seule place vacante au troisième rang et… à côté d'Edward.

O

O

Je remerciai Angela par un sourire timide et partis m'installer tandis qu'elle en faisait de même. Je sortis des affaires. Un regard insistant pesait sur moi. Bien sûr, il venait de gauche, de mon voisin.

Je tournai mes yeux vers lui et, d'aussi près, je pus voir que c'était de la haine qui débordait de ses yeux. Je fronçai les sourcils. On ne se connaissait même pas et Monsieur me détestait. Pourquoi ?

Il me fixa pendant tout le cours et mes cheveux formèrent un rideau protecteur quand je les libérai de derrière mon oreille. Ses mains accrochaient durement le bord du bureau. Je croyais halluciner quand il réduisit un bout en poussière.

Il lâcha finalement une de ses mains pour la poser sur son nez. Je sentais mauvais ? Je vérifiai mais ne captai que les effluves de mon shampoing à la fraise.

Je pouvais sans mal affirmer que c'était l'heure la plus longue de ma vie. J'eus même peur quand je l'entendis grogner. Mais c'était surtout son regard qui me gênait.

Ses yeux, tranchant comme des poignards, se plantèrent dans mon cœur. Et le noir profond de ses yeux me rappelait celui du géant brun.

Le bruit de la sonnerie sonna la délivrance. Il fut sortit avant même que les autres ne commencent à ranger leurs affaires. Je reprenais une respiration normale et c'était seulement à ce moment que je me rendis compte que j'avais retenu mon souffle.

Pour qui se prenait-il ? En me levant, la dernière chose que je vis fut l'empreinte de ses mains sur le bureau. Il se dévrouillera pour justifier ces marques.

Angela avait la plupart de ses cours en commun avec moi et j'en fus soulagée. Elle était d'agréable compagnie. Je ne recroisais aucun Cullen de toute l'après-midi et c'était tant mieux.

A la fin des cours cependant alors que j'allais vers ma voiture, je vis Alice. Elle était plus proche de moi que de sa famille qui patientait autour de leur voiture. Elle avait l'air de m'attendre.

Je continuai mon chemin mais elle en décida autrement et m'intercepta.

**- Salut Bella ! Je me disais que demain après-midi comme le prof de sport sera absent, on pourrais aller faire du shopping. Il faut vraiment que je t'apprenne à choisir tes vêtements,** se navra-t-elle.

Puis elle rajouta, légèrement hésitante :

**- Je suis désolé pour mon frère. C'est un idiot fini.**

Avais-je rêvé en entendant un grognement venant de leur voiture ? Et puis comment pouvait-elle savoir pour le prof de sport ?

L'étrangeté de son comportement poussa ma curiosité dans ses retranchements et alors que je faillis prononcer un mot, je me rendis compte de ce que j'allais faire. Je stoppai mes lèvres.

O

O

Mon visage devait sûrement être horrifié. Elle sourit, compatissante ?

**- Il fera une chute demain matin. Sans gravité cependant.**

Cela ne répondait pas à ma question : comment pouvait-elle savoir ? J'allais sortir le cahier qu'elle m'avait offert mais elle répondit avant :

**- C'est mon petit secret Bella ! **

Elle décida sûrement qu'elle avait gagné puisqu'elle partit rejoindre sa famille en me priant d'être prête pour 15 H 15 précise. Puis elle rajouta la dernière chose à laquelle je pouvais m'attendre :

**- J'avais raison Bella ! Tu as une voix magnifique !**

En rentrant dans l'habitacle de ma voiture, je sentis un regard insistant et connu dans mon dos. Je me retournai et vis Edward me fixer. Ses yeux étaient dorés et non noirs comme en biologie.

Toutefois, avec la distance, comment en être sûre ?

Heureusement, la neige n'avait pas tenu et sur le chemin, mon cerveau carburait comme jamais.

Premier point : Edward. J'ignorais pourquoi je lui accordais autant d'importance. Il me méprisait alors que nous ne nous étions jamais parler. Enfin en évoquant le fait de « parler », je me comprenais.

Malgré cela, sa présence compliquait les raisonnements de mon esprit et je le détestais pour ça. Je voulais savoir pourquoi il avait réagi de cette manière et surtout pourquoi j'acceptais sa haine avec difficulté. Peut-être Alice éclairera ma lanterne demain ?

Nous en voilà donc au deuxième point : Alice. Dans la forêt, j'avais appris que Jasper pouvait ressentir les émotions des humains et des Quileutes ( que je soupçonnais être les loups-garous ). Donc s'il possédait un don, peut-être celui d'Alice était de voir l'avenir.

La sensation de toucher au but m'empoigna solidement.

Mon portable sonna. J'avais un message d'un numéro inconnu.

_Tu as trouvé. _

_C'est pas drôle, je voulais te faire mariner un peu :P_

_Alice._

Alice, qui d'autre ! Comment pouvait-elle avoir mon numéro alors que seul Charlie l'avait en sa possession. Nouveau message :

_Tu me le donneras demain._

Je secouai la tête, dépassée par le phénomène Alice. Elle avait envahi mon univers du jour au lendemain sans prévenir et même si elle me faisait un peu peur de par son exubérance, au fond de moi, j'étais heureuse que quelqu'un tienne à moi un tant soit peu.

Je tournai enfin dans ma rue. Cette journée pouvait-elle être plus surprenante ? En me garant devant la maison, je pus répondre que oui. Une voiture ressemblant à la mienne, mais plus récente, était garée à ma place.

Quand j'ouvris ma portière, curieuse de savoir qui était là, l'odeur du loup-garou que j'avais rencontré dans la forêt me désarçonna brutalement.

_O_

_O_

_Voilà pour le chapitre 3 _

_J'espère que vous l'avais apprécié._

_Dans le prochain, il y aura un PoV Jasper, Alice et Edward._

_Nous n'avancerons pas dans l'histoire mais nous apprendrons quelques détails :)_

_O_

_O_

_ATTENTION ! ! ! ! ! !_

_Le chapitre 4 est retenue en otage ! ! _

_Le ravisseur réclame des reviews en échange de sa liberté ! !_

_O_

_O_


	4. La Première Fois De Mon Eternité

O

O

Salut ! :D

Après de considérables négociations,

le ravisseur a relâché le chapitre 4 !

O

Merci à

**Bellaandedwardamour, Calice24, fifer, S,**

**Adeline.L, hakumy, emichlo, Mrs Esmee Cullen,**

**xenarielle93, phoenix, aliecullen4ever, **

**asukafox, elo-didie, Lydie's, **

**Sabrinabella, Severine, MrsShaly **

pour votre soutien !

Merci à ma Big Sister.

O

O

-Bonne Lecture-

O

O

Samedi 15 Janvier 2011 à 13H59 (PoV Jasper) :

J'étais assis sur le canapé à regarder la télé. Esmée était à côté de moi et Rose feuilletait un magazine assise par terre, appuyée contre les jambes de notre mère. Alice et Edward se disputaient une partie d'échec. Inutile de préciser qu'ils restaient parfaitement immobiles devant l'échiquier. Emmett déboula dans la pièce et nous prévint qu'il allait chasser. A cette phrase, ma gorge me piqua.

**- Je viens avec toi.**

**- Cool, **se délecta-t-il.

C'était mauvais signe. Je me dépêchai de sortir et courus dans la forêt. Je laissai le contrôle au côté le moins noble de ma personne. Après avoir repérer le bruit caractéristique du sang coulant dans des veines qui n'attendaient que nous, je me tapis et observai nos proies.

Emmett n'était plus à côté de moi et je n'y prêtais aucune attention trop focalisé sur ces cerfs. J'avais sans doute eu tord car alors que j'allais bondir sur l'animal le plus proche, j'entendis le cri de …. de Tarzan ? ! ? Je levai les yeux et vis mon frère se balancer de branches en branches à défaut de lianes.

Les cerfs, avertis de notre présence, s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste. Trop choqué par cette vision d'Emmett, je ne pensai pas à les rattraper. Il descendit enfin de son arbre. J'étais littéralement pétrifié.

Ma gorge me brûlait et à cause d'Emmett et de son imagination complètement débordante et soyons honnête, de ses idées stupides, le troupeau que formait notre repas s'était enfui.

Plus aucun animal n'était présent à des centaines de mètres et ma soif était inassouvie. Je lançai un regard noir à Emmett.

**- Oh ça va ! Amuse-toi un peu ! Et pis on en trouvera d'autre.**

Puis pour lui-même :

**- Aucun sens de l'humour. Quoique que, avec Alice comme femme ça doit être difficile.**

En moins d'une seconde, j'avais plaqué mon « frère » à terre. Il riposta en me donnant un coup dans le ventre, m'envoyant valser contre un arbre qui craque sous l'agression. Nous nous relevâmes en même temps et cet abruti souriait, fière de pouvoir se battre.

Et ben si c'était ce qu'il voulait, c'était ce qu'il allait avoir.

Je m'élançai droit sur lui prenant appui sur mes jambes de toutes mes forces vampiriques, ma soif omniprésente.

Il fit de même. Notre collision retentit comme un coup de tonnerre, provoquant l'envol des oiseaux qui ne s'étaient pas encore enfuis des arbres alentours. Je dominai pendant une bonne partie du combat, esquivant ses attaques et feintant à plusieurs reprises ce qui me permettaient de l'atteindre.

Il commençait à s'impatienter.

O

O

Je sentis ses mains m'attrapaient avec force et me plaquaient brutalement contre terre. Mon dos frappa durement la terre, laissant un trou. De cette position, je remarquai alors un arbre déraciné.

Il se releva et me tendit sa main en guise de paix. Je lui pris et il m'aida à me relever bien que je n'en avais pas besoin.

Sans parler, nous reprîmes notre chasse. Bien sûr aucun animal n'était dans les parages, vu le boucan que nous avions fait. Donc nous marchâmes à vitesse humaine pendant une bonne demi-heure.

Mais se défouler comme cela m'avait permis d'oublier momentanément le feu de ma gorge. Désormais il se rappela volontiers à mon bon souvenir.

**- Rhô allez, tu vas me faire la tête encore longtemps ?**

**- Tu as fait fuir notre gibier, et de la plus idiote des manières, alors que j'étais complètement en chasse. Comment tu veux que je réagisse ? Non mais sérieux ? Tarzan ?**

Il allait répliquer mais j'entendis un son inespéré. Un cœur qui bat. Puis une odeur vint délicieusement chatouiller mes narines. Je sentis aussi l'odeur d'un loup mais n'y fis pas attention car elle datait de quelques minutes.

**- Sens moi ça,** fis-je en prenant une généreuse inspiration.

Emmett m'imita. Il fit la remarque :

**- Hum, c'est quoi à ton avis ? A entendre le cœur, il est tout près mais n'a pas encore pris la fuite. Inhabituel tu ne trouves pas ?**

En effet, c'était inhabituel. Nous devions toujours pourchasser notre proie. Là, on dirait qu'il nous _attendait_. Ma gorge me brûlait férocement. Ma soif se fit plus ardente. Celle d'Emmett s'accentua aussi et il débusqua l'animal qui se cachait dans un buisson.

L'animal jappa et Emmett m'apprit qu'il n'avait jamais chasser un coyote. Mon frère sortit sa proie de sa cachette et elle se débattit vivement.

L'affolement. La crainte. La douleur. La rage. Le chagrin.

5 émotions qui se déchaînèrent sur moi comme une tempête. 5 émotions qui m'oppressèrent de part leur intensité. Emmett pris la parole mais je ne sus ce qu'il disait, trop abasourdi par cette certitude : ce n'était pas un animal.

**- Attends Emmett !**

Il grogna mais se retourna. Il me défia en essayant de monnayer son dû. Je lui expliquai alors la situation. Il fut choquer, autant que je l'étais. Le coyote-garou, si cela existait, essaya de se défaire de la prise d'Emmett.

Ce dernier le relâcha en le tranquilisant sur ses intentions.

O

O

Il se rapprocha de moi en rajoutant :

**- Nous devons parler à Carlisle. Peut-être les gènes quileutes peuvent impliquer les coyotes.**

**- Comment en être sûr aussi ? **deemandai-je.** Les Quileutes ne nous portant pas dans leur coeur, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils nous révélent tous leur secrets.**

**- Y'aura plus qu'à vérifier avec Edward, **haussa-t-il les épaules : les obstacles était toujours simple à franchir avec lui.

Emmett carressa la tête du coyote et celui-ci n'apprécia pas puis il partit de vers où nous étions venus, poursuivant sa chasse. Je fixai cet étrange "animal".

Avions nous raison dans notre théorie ? Ou cette rencontre cachait-elle encore plus de questionnements, un peu comme la partie immergé d'un iceberg ?

Je m'éloignai à mon tour, suivant la trace olfactive d'Emmett. Je le trouvai en train de s'abreuver d'un cerf. Ca l'aurait tuer de m'attendre ! ? ! Je m'élançai à la poursuite du reste du troupeau, sûrement celui de tout à l'heure.

Je fondis sur l'animal le plus proche.

Sans qu'il ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, je plantai mes dents acérées dans sa jugulaire. Son sang envahit ma bouche, apaisant le bûcher de ma gorge.

Je me sustentais de trois autres cerfs avant d'être totalement rassasié. Je pris la route pour rentrer. Emmett me rejoingnit à mi-chemin et en entrant dans la villa, ma douce Alice me sauta dans les bras.

**- Carlisle est dans son bureau !** déclara-t-elle tout simplement.

Je lui souris et montai les escaliers, le reste de la famille sur les talons. Ils étaient tous visiblement au courant de notre rencontre anormale. Je toquai et après son autorisation, j'ouvris la porte.

**- Que se passe-t-il ? **

Il était inquiet de nous voir tous débarquer. Emmett pris la parole et expliqua la situation dans les détails ( malheureusement sans omettre le passage de son imitation de Tarzan ). Nous roulâmes tous des yeux devant sa fierté évidente. Carlisle soupira et réfléchit :

**- Les légendes quileutes sont véritablement passionnantes. Je les ai étudiées de fond en comble mais jamais il n'est fait allusion à des coyotes. De près ou de loin.**

Le mystère restait donc entier. Néanmoins, j'avais la solide et tangible impression que le voile ne tarderait pas à être levé.

Ce fut la première fois de mon éternité que des questions irrésolues me bouleversèrent autant.

O

O

Dimanche 16 Janvier 2011 à 12H08 (PoV Alice) :

Je m'élançai dans la voiture de Rosalie après avoir salué mes deux frères et Jasper. Rosalie avait voulu une journée entre filles. Cette dernière m'attendait. Elle démarra en trombe et nous fûmes plus vite que la moyenne à Port Angeles.

Rares étaient les boutiques intéressantes dans cette ville, cependant c'était la seule qui serait assez nuageuse pour que nous puissions sortir sans être remarquées.

Avec Rose, nous fîmes toutes les boutiques ouvertes. J'achetai un tableau pour Esmée : elle n'avait pas pu venir et je savais qu'elle projetai d'en acheter un.

Un paysage urbain en noir et blanc était photographié et agrandi. Elle raffolait de ce genre d'oeuvres.

Des tonnes de sacs s'empilaient dans le coffre et l'arrière de la voiture. Je savais que j'aurais dû prendre ma voiture mais Rose m'avait convaincue que nous pourrions en profiter pour discuter entre sœurs.

Actuellement, j'étais dans l'avant dernière boutique, essayant de dénicher des vêtements qui pourrait servir pour la chasse. J'arrivai à un rayonnage où il n'y avait rien d'intéressant.

A peine avais-je pensé cela que je vis une fille amorcer un geste pour avancer tandis qu'elle mettait un horrible pull sur son bras.

Ce n'était que quand elle se retourna que je pris conscience de mon cri de désarroi instinctif. Je restai immobile, les yeux écarquillés, toujours sous le choc. C'était dans ces moments-là que les hommes du clan Cullen disaient que j'en faisais trop.

Je la détaillai pour voir quels vêtements étaient fait pour elle et lesquels étaient à proscrire. Des cheveux d'un châtain sombre qui manquaient d'éclats. Un teint pâle qui pourrait être tourné à son avantage. Des yeux marrons, faisant penser à du chocolat au lait fondu, qui devaient impérativement être mis en valeur.

Elle était jolie mais si elle passait une après-midi avec moi, je pourrais sans mal la rendre magnifique.

Mon appréciation ne prit qu'une seconde. Elle fronça les sourcils et se retourna. Elle me regarda à nouveau, comprenant bien que c'était elle que je scrutais.

Je me souvins à temps que mon comportement pourrait paraître suspect pour des humains alors j'engageai la conversation :

**- Tu vas vraiment acheter **_**ça**_** ?**

Ses sourcils n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir se détendre. Étais-je si insupportable ? Edward serait là, qu'il ne se gênerait pas pour répondre oui.

Décidée à lui faire voir comment elle devait choisir ses vêtements, je lui attrapai le bras. Sa réaction fut si vive que je ne la vis pas arriver.

O

O

Je comprenais qu'une inconnue qui vous accostait comme ça pouvait être inhabituel. Je lui souris pour lui montrer que je saisissais.

**- Désolé, je voulais seulement t'emmener là-bas. On y trouve des vêtements plus intéressants.**

Elle était figée et je me demandais comment je pourrais lui faire comprendre que je voulais seulement l'aider dans le choix de ses vêtements et la mettre en valeur. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira. Son comportement était bizarre.

Alors que je me questionnai sur son attitude, les prémices d'une vision se firent ressentir. J'étais assise en cours, ombre imperceptible perdue dans le temps. Le lieu m'était familier et je reconnus le prof de maths.

Il fixait ma voisine. En pivotant sur ma gauche, je reconnus la fille du magasin. Autant j'étais étonnée, autant elle avait l'air de paniquer, la bouche ouverte comme si elle ne pouvait parler.

**- Alors Melle Swan, j'attends votre réponse.**

Puis plus rien. Enfin concernant ma vision. Je clignai des paupières pour revenir totalement au moment présent.

Je me retrouvai à nouveau face à cette fille qui allait devenir ma camarade de classe, Swan de son nom et je remarquai qu'elle n'avait prononcé aucun mot. Était-elle muette ? Ma vision le confirmait en tout cas.

Elle me regardait différemment de tout à l'heure comme s'il s'était passé quelque chose dans sa tête.

_Jamais là quand on a besoin de lui, celui-là !_ pestai-je en pensant à Edward.

Elle frissonna, ce qui renforça ma certitude qu'elle savait. Néanmoins, ce « elle savait », pouvait posséder une dimension très mauvaise pour nous.

**- Alice ! T'en penses quoi ? **

Je jetai un coup d'œil rapide au pantalon que Rose me montrait. Je reportai cependant mon attention sur cette fille étrange, étant plus importante présentement. Le pantalon était magnifique soit dit en passant.

Son regard me disait inconsciemment qu'elle possédait assez de connaissances pour savoir reconnaître des êtres inhumains se tenant devant elle. Comment ?

La sensation habituelle annonçant une vision me happa à nouveau et m'entraîna dans un autre lieu. J'ignorais où je me trouvai. Une chambre qui m'était méconnue.

Cependant les deux personnes allongées sur le lit étaient parfaitement reconnaissables. Mon frère avec dans ses bras la fille, « Melle Swan ». Il lui murmura avec un regard transi d'amour :

**- Dors ma Bella.**

Elle se blottit plus confortablement dans ses bras et j'étais certaine qu'elle dormait déjà. Je sentis mon esprit réinvestir mon corps cependant j'eus le temps de saisir son soupir :

**- Mon vampire préféré. **

O

O

Subitement, je me retrouvai dans le magasin en face de Bella qui me fixait. J'étais contente de connaître son prénom. Il lui allait bien. Et en plus cette femme était l'âme sœur de mon frère et n'était pas muette.

J'étais on ne peut plus heureuse. Mon frère allait enfin trouver l'amour.

Et elle était là, devant moi, tenant un horrible pull, horrifiée. Le dernière phrase de ma vision m'apprenait qu'elle saurait pour notre nature et apparemment cela ne l'a dérangerait pas.

J'en sautillerai presque sur place mais je me souvins de l'avertissement donné, m'interdisant de le faire devant des humains. Avertissement donné par mon tendre Jasper. Et il savait très bien que c'était le seul qui pouvait me faire faire quelque chose. Et qu'il-…

Horrifiée ? Pourquoi me regardait-elle comme ça ? Ma vision avait été tellement rapide qu'un humain ne pouvait voir que j'avais été « absente ».

Savait-elle quelque chose ? Dans ma vision elle connaissait notre nature mais cela parce qu'Edward lui avait dit ( enfin lui dira pour être exact ). Si ce n'est pas le cas, j'y veillerai au grain et foi d'Alice Cullen, mon amie détiendra notre secret.

Mais si je me trompais.

Si elle avait déjà eu affaire à des gens de notre espèce avant ? A la vue de son attitude cela ne devait pas être des vampires végétariens. Mais dans ce cas, elle ne serait pas là, devant moi, tout ce qu'il y a de plus vivante.

Pour l'une des rares fois dans ma vie, je fus perdue.

**- Qu'est-ce que t'as Alice ?**

Avec tout ça, j'en avais oublié la présence de Rose, à 40 centimètres de moi. Je vis la réaction de Bella et elle se réalisa dans la seconde : elle jeta le pull et s'enfuit.

Je murmurai, comme pour entendre dans le présent cette fois et la rendre réelle, le nom de celle qui va bouleverser notre existence.

Cela ne faisait que quelques secondes que Bella était partie que je sortis à mon tour. Je la vis disparaître au coin de la rue. Je remarquai une papeterie à deux pas de là.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fous Alice ?** demanda Rose qui m'avait rejointe, agacée de ne rien comprendre.

**- Acheter un cahier.**

Je me mis en marche tandis que ma dernière pensée avant de traverser la rue était que ce fut la première fois de mon éternité que je ressortis d'un magasin les mains vides.

O

O

Lundi 17 Janvier 2011 à 07H46 (PoV Edward) : 

Je coupai le moteur de ma Volvo après mettre garé sur la place la plus proche de l'entrée du lycée. Mes frères et sœurs descendirent et je mis un peu plus de temps pour me préparer psychologiquement au flot de pensées qui allait déferler sur moi une fois au milieu des élèves.

La grande majorité de ces pensées étaient tournées depuis quelques jours sur l'arrivée de la fille du Shérif Swan. En sortant enfin, je sentis sur le parking une odeur qui surpassait toutes les autres. Cela me déconcerta mais je n'y fis pas plus attention.

Nous attendîmes la sonnerie comme d'habitude. Cependant, Alice bondit vers l'entrée sans même nous dire ce qu'elle fabriquait. Jasper me regarda, interrogatif. Je haussai les épaules. Ce petit lutin me cachait ses pensées depuis son retour de Port Angeles, hier.

Nous partîmes tranquillement vers nos cours. Je commençai avec Anglais. Emmett s'assit à côté de moi.

**- T'en fais une de ces têtes.**

_« Raconte à Tonton Emmett tes problèmes ! »_ m'encouragea-t-il mentalement.

La cloche sonna le début du cours, me sauvant d'une explication. Comme s'il ne savait pas que venir au lycée était d'un ennuie.

_Mortel,_ ajoutai-je avec une pointe d'ironie.

Et une semaine commençait encore. Une semaine de plus à se lasser un peu plus de tout. A la fin de la première heure alors que je me dirigeai vers mon deuxième cours, je croisai Alice dans le couloir.

Elle me lança un regard d'avertissement. Je lus dans son esprit qu'elle venait d'avoir une vision de la nouvelle, assise à côté de moi. Nous étions ( serions ) en biologie, si je me basais au bureau typique des labos.

Dans cette vision, je la regardais comme si mon contrôle était poussé à rude épreuve.

_« Tu y arriveras, Edward. Tu te contrôleras. Seulement Bella sait pour nous. Pas de notre nature exact mais elle sait que nous ne sommes pas humains. Alors s'il te plaît, sèche le cours de bio. Ne vas pas lui faire peur alors qu'elle deviendra mon amie et to- »_

Alice fit l'inventaire de son dressing, m'empêchant d'accéder à la fin de sa pensée.

_« Ne lis plus mes pensées, Edward. Sinon tu le regretteras »_

O

O

Je continuai mon chemin. De l'extérieur, personne n'aurait pu dire que nous nous étions portés une quelconque attention. Je me focalisai sur les cours pendant le reste de la matinée. Ne repensant plus à mon petit entretien avec ma sœur.

Je retrouvai Rose et Emmett près de l'entrée du self. Jasper et Alice nous rejoignirent peu de temps après. Cette dernière me regardait avec inquiétude. Je ne pris même pas la peine d'utiliser mon don pour savoir ce qu'elle avait.

Même en étant télépathe, je n'arrivais pas à la comprendre. Je me demandais toujours comment faisait Jasper.

_Les miracles de l'amour sûrement,_ méprisai-je avec rancune.

En entrant dans le self, l'odeur de ce matin me sauta à nouveau aux narines. C'était une odeur agréable. Trop agréable même. Nous nous assîmes à notre table habituelle. Personne ne s'y approchait jamais.

J'entendis de ma place le babillage de Jessica sur notre famille. Manifestement, elle faisait un cours de rattrapage à la nouvelle. Je regardai celle-ci.

Elle écoutait avidement le monologue de Jessica et je vis Angela lever les yeux au ciel quand son amie précisa que j'étais le seul célibataire.

Isabella Swan, vraiment passionnée par ces potins, devait être cataloguée dans la même case que son interlocutrice. Elle se tourna vers nous et je fus surpris quand ma sœur lui fit un signe de la main. Elle y répondit, hésitante.

Mais ma sœur pensa que c'était un bon début.

Je captai une fuite dans les pensées d'Alice : Isabella et elle dans un magasin. Elles s'étaient déjà rencontrées ? Ceci expliquait cela. J'essayai alors d'intercepter les pensées d'Isabella. Vous êtes vous déjà cognés la tête contre un obstacle trop bas et que vous aviez mal jaugé sa hauteur ?

Ce fut exactement le sentiment que je ressentis. Un mur. Un bouclier. Rien ne me parvenait de la tête d'Isabella. Je m'acharnai mais le vide me répondait toujours. Je grognai et Alice le découvrit en voyant ma réponse à la question d'Emmett, Rose avachie dans ses bras :

**- Qu'est-ce que t'as frangin ?**

**- Rien,** grommelai-je pour la forme sachant qu'Alice s'en chargera pour moi.

**- Il ne peut pas lire les pensées de Bella,** rigola-t-elle.

Mais son regard me pria de ne pas en faire tout une histoire. Toute une histoire ? Je me sentais …. Je ne savais pas.

**- Inutile, vulnérable, irrité, frustré ?** intervint Jasper en me dévisagent.

**- On peut dire ça comme ça en effet.**

O

O

_Peut-être pas dans cette ordre cependant,_ me modérai-je.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de fusiller du regard la nouvelle quand elle se retournait. Mon incapacité à utiliser mon don m'irrité comme disait Jasper. En un siècle, jamais je ne m'étais heurté à du silence. Et cela me déstabilisait aussi.

Je m'étais bâti une protection autour de moi, une défense, et voilà que par sa simple présence, elle détruisait tout cela ? La colère prédominait quand la cloche sonna la reprise des cours.

Etait-ce cette colère qui me poussa à aller en bio et braver le conseil d'Alice ?

Je fus l'un des premiers à entrer en classe. Le prof était déjà là. Il pensait au cours d'aujourd'hui… et à la nouvelle. Je m'avachis sur mon tabouret, désespéré. J'essayais de me préparer à l'heure qui allait suivre.

Cette odeur qui appartenait à Isabella et qui me tentait beaucoup trop pour notre propre bien à tout les deux.

La classe se remplit et elle fut la dernière à entrer accompagnée d'Angela. Cette dernière prévint le prof que Bella est muette. Silencieuse par tout les aspect : la seule pensée que je pus créer.

Bien sûr, la place à ma droite était la seule place restante. A mesure qu'elle s'approchait, je me tendis.

Ma respiration avait cessé depuis son entrée. Mais cela n'a pas suffit quand elle s'était penchée pour sortir ses affaires. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas juste détourner le regard ? Pourquoi cette fille insignifiante avait-elle autant de prise sur ma soif ?

Elle fronça adorablement les sourcils.

ADORABLEMENT ?

_Calme-toi Edward,_ essayai-je de me tranquilliser.

Alice m'a révélé que je réussirais à me contrôler. Cette idée me permit de laisser mes mains maltraiter le bureau au lieu de la brutaliser. Il posséda un bout en moins après qu'elle ait poussé ses cheveux devant son visage, m'envoyant un effluve de son parfum.

Je portai une main à mon nez, espérant atténuer la force de sa fragrance.

Ses cheveux découvrirent une partie de son cou et je vis sa veine avec son sang pulsé à l'intérieur. J'en grognai, le monstre brisant un peu plus les chaînes de mon humanité.

La piéger et lui enlever ce liquide si précieux, aussi bien pour elle que pour moi, devrait être facile.

O

O

Maintenant ? Non, pas en pleine classe, je devrais éliminer tous ceux présents.

Ou alors après le cours, je pourrais l'attirer dans un coin tranquille avec une excuse bidon et un sourire envoûtant, je pourrais ainsi assouvir mon envie et enfin apaiser ma soif, ce feu brûlant cruellement ma gorge. Ce bûcher qui n'attendait que son sang.

_« Edward, contrôle-toi. Deux minutes. »_ hurla mentalement Alice, un étage en dessous.

Tourné entier vers mes plans, je n'avais pas vu l'heure s'écoulait. Je fermai les yeux une seconde, le temps de consolider mon contrôle.

Deux minutes. Je pouvais y arriver.

Ce n'était pas cette humaine qui allait détériorer mes convictions. Elle débarquait comme ça, gagnant la confiance d'Alice, je ne savais comment puisque cette dernière me cachait ses pensées.

Elle démolissait par sa simple présence ce que j'avais mis un siècle à construire avec tant de mal. Je la haïssais pour cela. Je la détestais. Pourtant je me détestais autant, sinon plus, car justement je la détestais.

Et cela signifiait lui donner de l'importance alors qu'elle n'avait aucune prise sur moi. Alors pourquoi réagissais-je comme cela, si elle n'en avait pas ?

_« Trois secondes »_

Je rangeai mes affaires et me levai tandis que la sonnerie retentissait. Je partis vers ma voiture. Je louperai les trois prochaines heures de cours. Je me pinçai l'arrête du nez et soufflai de soulagement une fois assis dans ma Volvo.

J'avais encore l'impression que son odeur était partout autour de moi. Je mis mon CD de musique classique, celui qu'Emmett dénigrait tout le temps et fermai les yeux aux premières notes. Je me détendis, flottant dans un reste de son parfum.

Avec aussi peu d'intensité, cela était agréable, me détendant plus que la musique. J'ouvris brusquement les yeux sous cette pensée absurde.

_Comment pouvais-je penser cela alors que je viens de passer une heure à souffrir à cause de son odeur,_ me consternai-je.

O

O

Quelqu'un cogna au carreau passager et je soupirai en regardant Emmett s'installait.

**- Alors, p'tit frère ? On a peur d'une humaine ?** rigola-t-il.

Mon manque de protestation à sa provocation lui rendit son sérieux. Je le prévins d'un regard que je ne voulais pas en parler. Pour dire quoi de toute façon ? Il n'y avait absolument rien à dire.

**- Bon d'accord, mais je te tiens compagnie,** capitula-t-il à moitié en changeant de CD.

Nous attendions Alice. Elle était près de la sortie et attendait elle-même Isabella. Elle arriva et je ne prêtais pas attention à leur conversation sachant déjà qu'Alice voulait l'inviter à une journée shopping demain.

Je supportais son odeur difficilement. Seule la distance me permit de garder assez les idées claires. Jasper se concentra aussi. Ressentir ma soif dévorante était difficile pour lui. A l'idée qu'il puisse attaquer Isabella, je grognai.

**- J'avais raison Bella ! Tu as une voix magnifique ! **

Je captai la phrase d'Alice car elle s'était approchée de nous. Je ne comprenais plus rien.

_« Elle n'est pas vraiment muette Edward. Elle refuse juste de parler. Et tu ne sauras pas comment je le sais »_ me tira-t-elle la langue.

Elle me regarda comme si cela me concernait. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait me faire ? Oui, alors pourquoi fixai-je Bella jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit dans l'habitacle de son véhicule ? Je démarrai la voiture, regardant Alice par le biais du rétroviseur.

Son sourire éblouissant, son téléphone à la main ainsi que son chant mental de l'hymne nationale russe ne me disait rien qui vaille pour la suite.

Ce fut la première fois de mon éternité que mon avenir ne m'apparut plus aussi figé et immuable.

_O_

_O_

_Un petit changement pour ce chapitre. _

_J'espère avoir bien retranscrit le caractère des personnages ( avec quelques petites touches personnelles sinon ça ne serait pas marrant xD )_

_O_

_O_

_ATTENTION ! ! ! ! ! !_

_Le chapitre 5 est parti en voyage et tête en l'air comme il est, _

_il a égaré son billet de retour ! !_

_Des reviews sont nécessaires pour lui payer ! !_

_O_

_O_


	5. Quileutes VS Cullen

O

O

Le voyage du chapitre s'est bien passé !

Il est arrivé sans une égratignure !

O

Remarque : c'est beau le squattage le week-end chez des gens qui ont internet xD

O

Merci à

**Lydie's, emichlo, xenarielle93, **

**Pauline, Sabrinabella, asukafox, **

**hakumy, Tinga Bella, Bellaandedwardamour, **

**Mrs Esmee Cullen, fifer, elo-didie, **

**phoenix, Eluna, S, **

**SLGI Moony, Severine, Morgana Serpentard**

pour vos reviews ! ! ! ! ! !

Merci à ma Big Sister.

O

O

- Bonne Lecture -

O

O

_Une voiture ressemblant à la mienne, mais plus récente, était garée à ma place. Quand j'ouvris ma portière, curieuse de savoir qui était là, l'odeur du loup-garou me désarçonna brutalement. _

Je posai mon sac dans l'entrée ainsi que mon portable sur le meuble et entendis Charlie discutait avec deux autres hommes. La peau mâte, les cheveux d'un noir splendidement profond, ils avaient des origines indiennes.

L'un deux était le loup que j'avais vu avant-hier, j'en étais sûre. Et je penchai pour le jeune, sûrement mon âge, à la carrure impressionnante.

**- Bella voici Billy, l'ami dont je t'ai parlé et Jacob, son fils.**

Comme c'était devenu ma façon de saluer les gens, je leur fis un signe de la main. Ils n'eurent pas l'air offusqué : mon père avait du les mettre au courant que je ne parlais pas. Billy, en fauteuil roulant, s'avança vers moi et me serra la main.

Je fus surprise mais lui rendis sa poignée de main. Son fils me fit un ferme signe de tête. Il me dévisageait de façon indéchiffrable. Était-ce du dégoût ? Charlie et Jacob étaient dans le canapé.

Je m'assis donc dans le fauteuil, croisant les bras sur mon précieux cahier. Ils regardaient un match de baseball. Personnellement, je n'avais jamais rien compris aux règles. Je regardai du coin de l'œil Jacob, pleinement sur mes gardes.

**- Alors Bella ? Comment s'est passé ton premier jour ?** se renseigna Charlie, incertain de ma réaction.

Je fis un petit effort et ouvris mon cahier pour écrire :

**- J'ai rencontré Alice Cullen. Mais ai passé la plupart du temps avec Angela Weber.**

Charlie lut et fut content que je sois intégrée, rajoutant qu'Angela était une bonne personne. Jacob qui avait lu en même temps que lui, me regarda avec dégoût et marmonna ce que même Charlie ne put entendre alors qu'il était à côté :

**- D'où cette puanteur.**

Je fronçai les sourcils tandis que je récupérai mon cahier. Alors que je ne fis rien pour, un souvenir remonta des méandres de ma mémoire.

Hier quand Charlie était rentré de sa pêche, j'avais senti une odeur que je n'avais su identifier mais que j'avais déjà senti auparavant. C'était l'odeur de loup de Jacob ! Il me regardait toujours avec dégoût.

Il retourna néanmoins bien vite dans sa contemplation de la télévision. Billy regardait son fils bizarrement, remarquant sûrement son comportement tendu à mon égard. Il me jetai des petits coup d'œil comme pour deviner ce qui dérangeait son fils.

O

O

Charlie savait que j'étais un coyote. Par contre, je supposai qu'il ne savait pas qu'il était présentement assis dans le même canapé qu'un loup-garou. Quant à Billy, je ne fus sûre de rien.

J'étais attentive à n'importe quels indices, à n'importe quelles phrases à double sens seulement ils gardaient le silence. Malgré cela son attention tourné vers son fils au lieu du match me fit supposer qu'il en savait assez.

D'après Jacob, Alice avait un parfum désagréable. De mon côté aussi, j'avais senti sous ma forme de coyote, leur odeur comme étant rebutante. Mais de là à la qualifier de puante, il y a quand même un monde. Il savait ce qu'étaient les Cullen.

Cependant, je ne pouvais le questionner sans qu'il ne se doute de quelque chose. Et il ne devait pas savoir ce que j'étais. Il pensait que le coyote qu'il avait vu en était vraiment un. Et c'était tant mieux !

Le silence, percé par les propos des commentateurs à la télé, était pesant. Du moins, je le ressentis comme tel. Seul Charlie semblait étranger à ce qui se passait réellement. Billy faisait comme si de rien n'était. Ou alors il ne savait vraiment rien, je l'ignorais.

Cependant, Jacob me lançait régulièrement des coups d'œil en plissant le nez. J'eus presque pitié de lui et faillis partir prendre une douche mais son expression m'amusa un peu je devais bien l'avouer.

Aucun mot ne fut échanger. Je pouvais affirmer cela car je ne prenais pas en compte les commentaires sur le match. En tout cas, Billy et Jacob me laissèrent tranquille avec des questions auxquelles je ne voudrais/pourrais répondre.

J'étais quasiment sûre que Charlie les avait un peu briefer et je l'en remerciai. Toutefois, en me lançant ses regards, Jacob avait l'air de se retenir de poser une question.

Tout compte fait, c'était cela qui était comique : le voir ouvrir la bouche mais se faire interrompre par Charlie ou Billy qui encourageaient leur équipe quand ce n'était pas tout simplement le silence éphémère de la pièce qui le bloquait.

Au bout d'une durée que je ne sus déterminer, le match se termina. Les deux hommes assis dans le canapé se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée. Pour ne pas paraître trop sauvage, je leur emboîtai le pas, aux côtés de Billy.

Ce dernier me sourit franchement et me serra à nouveau la main avant que Charlie ne l'aide à descendre les quatre marches du perron puis de le faire monter en voiture. Jacob resta à côté de moi. Je me sentis encore plus petite.

O

O

**- T'es vraiment amie avec un Cullen ?** cracha-t-il, comme si prononcer son nom lui irritait la gorge.

On pouvait dire qu'il ne tournait pas autour du pot. L'écœurement peint sur son visage se fit encore plus vif maintenant qu'il était plus près de moi. Ne devant rien savoir, je passai outre son ton agressif.

J'écrivis avec un visage innocent :

**- Oui. Pourquoi ? **

**- Rien,** grommela-t-il tandis que Charlie, qui avait plié le fauteuil roulant et l'avait rangé à l'arrière de la voiture, l'appela. Il soupira et commença à s'éloigner puis se retourna :

**- Ne t'approche pas des Cullen.**

Il monta dans la voiture sans autre politesse. Il croyait vraiment que j'allais l'écouter ? Certes, ils n'étaient pas humains mais ils n'étaient pas non plus méchants. Je rentrai après les avoir saluer à ma façon.

Je pris mon sac et entendis la porte se refermer. Un lourd silence suivit, troublé par la respiration de Charlie. Il allait dire quelque chose mais mon téléphone vibra, brisant étrangement la tension dans l'air.

Il partit vers la cuisine et je montai en quatrième vitesse dans ma chambre. Je pris l'appel mais le regrettai aussitôt :

**- NON MAIS TU PEUX ME DIRE POURQUOI TU REPONDS PAS ! ! ! ! ! ! ! **

J'éloignai le téléphone de mon oreille tandis que la voix continue :

**- JE ME DEMANDAIS SI JE DEVAIS VENIR ! ! ! ! NE ME FAIS PLUS JAMAIS PEUR COMME CA, OK ? ? ? **

Je discernai une voix grave, en arrière plan, l'amadouer :

**- Lice', elle a répondu. C'est bon. Calme-toi.**

La respiration haletante au bout du fil m'apprit qu'Alice n'avait pas totalement évacuer sa colère.

**- Que je me calme, Jasper ? Alors que j'ai cru que Bella avait un grave problème, dans le genre MORTE ! ! ! Avant même notre séance shopping, nan mais t'imagines ? ! ?**

**- Désolé Bella. J'ai tout essayé pour l'apaiser,** continua Jasper à mon attention.

O

O

Une question idiote me vint à l'esprit : comment avoir une conversation téléphonique sans parler ? Alice rigola, me soulageant :

**- Tu n'as qu'à écrire si tu veux. Je le verrais en même temps.**

Je pris mon stylo et tournai une nouvelle page de mon cahier. Je m'allongeai sur le ventre en travers de mon lit et posai le téléphone près de moi. Je lui demandai :

**- Tu m'en veux ?**

**- Non mais ne me refais plus jamais ça ! Je ne te voyais plus. C'était angoissant. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? **

**- Rien,** continuai-je à l'aide de mon crayon, **un ami de Charlie est venu pour regarder un match avec son fils.**

**- Ils sont de LaPush non ? Ce sont des Quileutes ?**

**- Oui. Pourquoi ? **

Deuxième fois que j'écrivais cette phrase, la posant aux principaux concernés.

**- Rien,** grommela-t-elle.

Deuxième fois que j'obtenais cette réponse, la recevant des principaux concernés.

**- Bon maintenant que je sais que tout va bien je vais te laisser. Il faut que tu te reposes pour demain,** reprit-elle d'une voix guillerette.

Je me retins de grogner. Je n'aimais pas le shopping.

**- Oh j'allais oublier ! Demain, je viens te chercher. Comme cela, je suis sûre que tu ne tenteras rien entre le moment où on rentre des cours et notre départ. Tu croyais vraiment que tu arriverais à te défiler ?**

Je sentis dans sa voix une sorte de malaise.

**- Je n'allais rien faire !** M'insurgeai-je, toujours par écrit.

**- Oh que si ! A demain !**

Elle raccrocha. Le pire, c'était vrai : je n'avais rien prévu pour me défiler. J'enregistrai son numéro dans mon répertoire et remarquai que j'avais 17 appels en absence. Elle avait vraiment dû paniquer.

Pourquoi ne me voyait-elle plus ? En considérant sa réaction, Jacob n'y était pas pour rien. Les loups-garous neutralisaient ses visions ? Intéressant. J'avais là peut-être une piste pour protéger mon secret : aller sur le territoire quileute.

O

O

**- Isabella ! Le dîner est prêt,** cria Charlie d'en bas.

Je soupirai, voyant bien que j'étais obligée de descendre manger. Il était trop tard pour que je puisse partir chasser. Quand je restais trop longtemps sans me changer en coyote, je sentais de petits fourmillements désagréables.

Ils commençaient par mes mains et mes pieds. Je les sentais déjà, comme si le coyote en moi essayait de se libérer. Ensuite, ces picotements s'étendaient sur mon corps entier. Puis cela en devenait douloureux.

Mais avant d'en arriver là, mon humeur devenait quelque peu changeante. Heureusement que je pourrais me transformer demain soir. Je descendis les escaliers au son de mon estomac que réclamait à manger.

Une odeur assez inexplicable me parvenait. En entrant dans la cuisine, je sus ce qui se passait. Charlie essayait de décoller des pâtes d'une casserole. Cependant, il n'avait pas mis d'eau. Il se retourna et me confirma ce que j'avais deviner :

**- Je suis nul en cuisine. Normalement, soit je commande une pizza ou du chinois, soit je fais des plats déjà préparés. **

Il rajouta, timide :

**- Je voulais cuisiner pour toi comme tu n'avais presque rien mangé hier.**

Il posa brutalement la casserole, ferma les yeux, hésitant comme chaque fois que j'étais dans la même pièce que lui. On aurait dit, comme avec Jacob plus tôt, qu'il hésitait à me dire ce qui le tourmentait.

S'il essayait de s'excuser, il savait déjà ma réaction. Au final, il sortit de la cuisine et composa un numéro. Pendant ce temps, j'essayai de récupérer la casserole, en me faisant une petite note personnelle : ne jamais plus laisser Charlie cuisiner.

Il revint et m'apprit qu'il avait commandé deux pizzas qui arriveraient dans un quart d'heure. Je hochai simplement la tête. Quand on toqua à la porte, je n'avais pas encore réussi à sauver l'ustensile de cuisine. Je la jetai donc.

La télé allumée, assise dans le même fauteuil que tout à l'heure, une part de pizza à la main, je me demandai si je devais prévenir Charlie pour ma sortie de demain. Oh et puis ça ne le regardait pas !

Je jetai le carton de la pizza et me précipitai dans la salle de bain pour me brosser les dents. Je sortis de sous mon lit l'album photo de ma mère. C'était le seul bien que j'avais garder avec quelques vêtements.

Nous ne possédions pas grand-chose, vivant avec le strict nécessaire. Ma mère n'a jamais été matérialiste. Pour elle, ce que nous penserions à sauver en cas d'incendie était le plus important et devait tenir dans un sac. Le reste, inutile de s'en alourdir.

Je savais exactement que la seule chose que ma mère sauverait était ce que je tenais présentement dans mes mains. Je m'assis en tailleur et tournai les pages plastifiées. Les photos défilaient, mes larmes détruisaient mon silence illusoire.

Je me changeai et m'étendis avec mélancolie sous les draps, prenant bien soin de poser mon album à porter de main. On ne savait jamais. En cas d'incendie.

O

O

Un coup klaxonne eut pour effet de m'électrocuter. Je me dépêchai et sortit en toute hâte. Alice m'attendait, adossée contre sa portière. Je déglutis quand je vis le géant brun descendre aussi.

Il me sourit et mon cœur s'accéléra.

**- On dirait que je lui fais de l'effet,** pouffa -t-il.

Si seulement il pouvait deviner que c'était d'angoisse et de crainte. Alice l'ignora et m'accueillit :

**- Salut Bella ! Tu as bien dormi ?**

Je hochai la tête.

**- Moi aussi. Comme un bébé, **pouffa derechef Emmett à une blague cachée.

Alice sourit, se retenant de rire et je me sentis seule.

Le trajet fut rapide. Au beau milieu du chemin Emmett lançai :

**- Au fait, merci Dumbella, j'ai essayé depuis…. Pff, tu ne peux savoir combien de temps de mettre Alice dans tous ses états et toi tu y arrive en une journée. Chapeau ! Tu obtiens mon éternelle admiration.**

Alice pesta contre lui et se vengea en m'apprenant qu'Emmett avait la phobie des souris. Ce dernier s'offusqua mais ne dit plus rien, prouvant la vérité. Je souriais devant leur gaminerie. Comment aurait été ma vie si je n'avais pas été fille unique ?

En arrivant, je découvris que tout le monde me regardait. Hier, ç'avait été avec curiosité. Aujourd'hui, c'était d'ahurissement et de confusion. Arrivée avec deux Cullen n'était pas une bonne idée en définitive.

Je rougis et Alice me prit le bras, m'entraînant vers ma classe alors que les élèves commençaient à rentrer dans le bâtiment. Emmett rejoignit la sienne après avoir été retrouvé Rosalie. Cette dernière m'avait fusillée du regard. Je ne vis pas Jasper ou Edward.

**- Ils sont déjà rentrés. Les cours débutent dans 36 secondes. Rose attendait Emmett. Elle n'a pas compris ce matin quand il a voulu m'accompagner pour rencontrer ainsi que remercier et je le cite « celle qui a failli donner une crise cardiaque à Alice ».**

Son regard me réprimanda pour la forme et elle ajouta avant de me lâcher :

**- Ne t'approche pas des Quileutes.**

O

O

Elle me laissa devant ma salle et disparut au coin du couloir. Sa dernière phrase était exactement la même que celle de Jacob. Savaient-ils qu'ils se ressemblaient autant ? Je ris à l'idée que cette pensée ne leur plairait pas.

Je stoppai net mon avancement. Ébahie, je ne savais quoi faire. J'avais ri ! Depuis la mort de ma mère, depuis exactement deux longues semaines, je n'avais pas ri. Cette terrible journée m'apparaissait lointaine et pourtant si récente.

Un sentiment de culpabilité envers ma mère explosa à cause de mon rire déplacé. Il fit mal, lacérant mon cœur comme des éclats de verres. Mais je sentis des cordes d'apaisement m'encerclaient paisiblement, m'empêchant de m'effondrer.

C'était comme si cette écho était extérieur à ma volonté.

**- Vous comptez rester debout pendant toute l'heure, Melle Swan ? **

La voix du prof me tira de mes pensées maussades. Des rires retentirent et je rougis. Je fermai la porte et scrutai la salle. Plusieurs places étaient libres et je choisis une table où il n'y avait personne.

Au moins, je serais totalement tranquille sans voisin.

Une chevelure blonde, devant moi, à droite, attira mon attention et Jasper se retourna. Il me sourit bien qu'il avait l'air un peu crispé comme s'il souffrait. C'était donc de lui que m'était venue la sensation de quiétude.

J'écoutais distraitement le cours sur la Guerre de Sécession. Étant passionnée par l'histoire, j'avais déjà étudié cette période. J'écrivais machinalement. Quelques fois, j'entendais un rire, un rire étouffé venant de Jasper.

Bien sûr, j'étais la seule à entendre. En quoi était-ce marrant ?

Décidemment, ce n'était pas demain la veille que je comprendrais les Cullen.

En sortant de la classe, j'eus une agréable surprise. Angela était dans le couloir et quand elle me vit, elle me sourit. Elle tenait un paquet de feuilles qu'elle me tendit en disant :

**- Salut Isabella. Tiens, hier soir, j'ai été photocopié les cours des matières qu'on a en commun. J'ai noté les devoirs.**

Je lui souris sincèrement. Peut-être l'un des premiers vrais sourires.

**- De rien,** me répondit-elle.

O

O

Le reste de la matinée s'écoula comme celle d'hier. Avec l'impression que les regards ne s'étaient pas arrêtés mais au contraire redoublés. J'entrai dans le self, les Cullen étaient déjà installés. Pourquoi me fis-je cette remarque ?

Ils ont envahi mon univers ( surtout Alice pour être honnête ), me déboussolant. J'avais la terrible, et j'espérais, fausse impression qui s'ils venaient à disparaître, il ne resterait que le néant en moi.

Comme si les ruines de ce que j'étais risquaient d'être irrémédiablement et définitivement détruites par leur disparition.

Impression démesurée et terrifiante. Ridicule et stupide même. Mais mon cœur prenait cela au sérieux. Il était fragile. Était-je néanmoins assez forte pour vivre une amitié, mêmes plusieurs ?

Mon cœur pleure encore la perte d'un être cher. Je devrais m'éloigner, me protéger. Et guérir avant d'envisager de me ligoter avec des sentiments.

**- Ne fais pas ça, **supplia Alice, me fixant droit dans les yeux.

J'eus beau être à l'autre bout de la cafétéria, je l'entendis. Je soupirai et lui souris.

Oui, le ridicule et stupide néant !

Je mangeais avec Angela, Jessica et compagnie. Je leur appris que je préférais qu'on m'appelle Bella. Tyler s'était assis à côté de moi et je n'aimais pas la façon qu'il avait de se pencher aussi près pour me parler.

Il prétextait devoir me lire mais ce n'était qu'une excuse pour me coller. Je n'aimais pas cela et les effets de l'absence de transformation se faisait sentir. J'allais me décaler pour m'empêcher de lui en coller une quand je perçus un grognement.

Il venait de la table des Cullen. Ils fixaient tous Alice, qui était à l'origine de ce bruit. Jasper avec inquiétude, Emmett avec curiosité, Rosalie avec flegme et Edward… Eh bien difficile à dire.

Il la dévisageait, la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés. Sa main, tenant de la nourriture était arrêté en chemin. Elle s'ouvrit lentement, faisant tomber son pain. Doucement, il tourna la tête, comme un robot, et posa ses yeux sur moi.

Je m'attendais presque à ce qu'ils soient venimeux. Mais je ne pus distinguer que de la stupéfaction et peut-être un peu de confusion.

Edward était en état de choc.

**- Bella ? Tu m'écoutes ?**

Je détournai les yeux pour tomber sur Tyler qui s'était encore rapproché. Le retour à notre table est brusque. J'avais eu l'impression d'être confiner dans une bulle. Elle venait d'éclater et je demandai encore ce qui s'était réellement passé à la table des Cullen.

La sonnerie retentit et je me hâtai vers le couloir, soulagée de m'éloigner de cette cafétéria. La salle était ouverte et j'entrai. Cependant, je ne savais où me mettre, étant la première. Je perçus une présence dans mon dos.

**- La seule place de libre est à côté de la mienne,** m'éclaira une voix inconnue.

Claire et gracieuse, comme l'éclat scintillant d'une étoile filante, cette voix ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne.

_O_

_O_

_Alors ? _

_Vous savez tous qui c'est ! J'en suis sûre ! :D_

_O_

_O_

_ATTENTION ! ! ! ! ! !_

_Le chapitre 6 est extrêmement timide !_

_Il a besoin reviews pour se montrer !_

_O_

_O_


	6. Révélation Troublante

O

O

Après une petite pause, je reviens enfin ^^

Dans ce chapitre on passe en PoV Edward !

On sait donc enfin le pourquoi du comment !

Merci à **Lydie's, elo-didie, phoenix, **

**Aurore, Tinga Bella, xenarielle93, **

**emichlo, Sabrinabella, Bellaandedwardamour, **

**fifer, caropat07, tia63, Aurelie-Leon, **

**asukafox, NanaFreezy, Artistaa, Morgana Serpentard, **

**doudounord, Siam-chan, Fandetoi, **

**Mrs Esmee Cullen, Eluna et loberni **

pour vos reviews !

Je suis tellement contente que cette fic plaise :D

Vos reviews m'aident beaucoup à continuer ;)

O

O

-Bonne Lecture-

O

O

Alice déboula dans la pièce comme si le diable en personne la pourchassait.

**- On a un grave problème !**

En moins d'une seconde Carlisle et Emmett arrivèrent dans le salon. Ce dernier s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où était installée Rose. Carlisle se plaça à la gauche d'Esmée sur le canapé et Jasper se rapprocha d'Alice pour la soutenir.

Je me sentis bien seul. Tout le monde était pendu aux lèvres d'Alice, sa mine tourmentée les inquiétait. Pour ma part, je savais déjà ce qu'était son problème et je roulai des yeux devant tant d'anxiété.

**- Je ne vois plus Bella !**

**- Et ? **demanda Rosalie, ne voyant pas en quoi ça nous concernait.

**- Mais c'est grave ! ! Bella est mon amie et il lui est peut-être arrivé quelque chose !**

**- As-tu essayé de l'appeler ? **Demanda posément Esmée dans un sourire tandis qu'elle pensait qu'Alice comptait tellement sur son don qu'elle en oubliait les choses élémentaires.

Le visage d'Alice s'éclaira et elle sortit de sa poche son téléphone. Après 5 essais infructueux, elle était en totale panique. Jasper usait de son pouvoir mais Alice le fusillait du regard disant qu'elle ne voulait pas sous-estimer la situation.

Elle tournait en rond comme un lion en cage, tenant toujours son téléphone, espérant qu'il allait sonner. Je retins mon rire quand elle porta son ongle à sa bouche. Tout le monde s'intéressa à la télévision mais ce n'était qu'une illusion, nous gardions un œil sur Alice.

Elle essayait toutes les 5 minutes de l'appeler. Environ une heure plus tard, je vis dans l'esprit d'Alice une vision : Bella dans l'entrée avec son père. Il y a une certaine tension. Soudain le téléphone sonne sur le meuble de l'entrée.

O

O

Inutile de se demander qui appelle quand je vis Alice faire le numéro de Bella. Elle décrocha et si elle n'était pas devenue sourde, c'était qu'elle avait de la chance. Nous étions tous silencieux, regardant Alice immobile au milieu du salon.

Après que ma sœur ait évacué son angoisse dans des cris aigus, Jasper tenta de l'apaiser autrement qu'avec son don. Avec une respiration pantelante, inhabituelle pour nous et donc qui montrait qu'Alice prenait vraiment ça à cœur, cette dernière s'emporta :

**- Que je me calme, Jasper ? Alors que j'ai cru que Bella avait un grave problème, dans le genre MORTE ! ! ! Avant même notre séance shopping, nan mais t'imagines ? ! ?**

Jasper, toujours à côté de sa fiancé, s'excusa du comportement de cette dernière. Alice ferma les yeux et se calma. Elle rigola, détendant l'atmosphère, et monta en deux secondes s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Inutile puisque même séparés par un étage et par deux portes, nous entendions la conversation. Enfin la moitié pour être exact. Toutefois, j'avais les visions de ma sœur ce qui me permis d'en avoir la totalité. Nous apprîmes que deux Quileutes avait rendu visite au Shérif Swan. Alice n'apprécia pas que son amie fréquente ces monstres.

Ironique, n'est-ce pas ?

Ma sœur ne perdant jamais le nord, elle remit sur le tapis sa journée shopping.

**- Oh j'allais oublier ! Demain, je viens te chercher. Comme cela, je suis sûre que tu ne tenteras rien entre le moment où on rentre des cours et notre départ. Tu croyais vraiment que tu arriverais à te défiler ?**

Je n'avais pas rêvé l'angoisse perceptible dans sa voix. Un petit tour dans la tête de ma sœur et j'appris qu'elle avait eu une sorte de vision montrant Bella. Cependant cette vision était floue, très floue comme si une brume épaisse camouflait l'image.

Bizarre, je crus même distinguer Bella enlever son haut, dehors par 0°C. Alice pensait aussi à cela et s'inquiétait aussi bien pour Bella que pour son don. Elle craignit qu'il puisse défaillir.

O

O

Je fronçai les sourcils. Alice n'avait jamais eu de problème de ce genre avec ses visions. Je montai dans ma chambre et fis mes devoirs, accompagné par les notes de Mozart.

Mon esprit s'échappa des formules de maths pour aller se réfugier dans une certaine maison. Celle du Shérif Swan. Je mis un certain temps avant de prendre conscience que c'était l'esprit d'Alice qui m'envoyait cette vision.

Bella était assise sur son lit, un livre sur les genoux. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, laissant un ruisseau d'eau salée, et s'échouaient sur les pages plastifiées de l'album photos.

Mon cœur mort se serra devant cette scène et je ne sus exactement pourquoi. Était-ce cette douleur profonde que je lisais dans ses yeux si expressifs ? Ou était-ce ses murmures déchirants qui répétaient comme une supplique le même mot ? Maman, tremblait elle.

Mes yeux discernèrent brusquement ma feuille d'exercices. La vision était terminée. Je rangeai mes affaires en soupirant. Pourquoi Alice m'avait-elle montré ça ? Elle, qui d'ordinaire ne voulait même pas que j'intercepte la plus quelconque des visions.

Je rejoignis ma famille dans le salon. Rosalie me proposa une partie d'échec à condition que je reste éloigné de sa tête. J'acceptai. Nous nous installâmes devant les quatre échiquiers. La partie débutant, Emmett et Jasper nous observâmes.

Le jeu fut serré mais je gagnai. Ma sœur belliqueuse m'accusa d'avoir triché. Je roulai des yeux : c'était toujours comme ça, je mettais mon don de côté et ça n'allait encore pas. Seule Esmée me croyait quand je disais que je ne trichai pas.

Cette dernière nous prévint qu'il était temps d'aller en cours. Je montai me changer comme mes frères et sœurs ( Alice étant déjà en train de se préparer depuis deux heures ). Je m'approchai de ma voiture, Alice prenant la sienne pour aller chercher Bella.

Tout le monde fut étonné quand Emmett monta avec elle. J'avais vu dans ses pensées pendant la partie d'échec qu'il voulait accompagner Alice.

**- Ben quoi ? **

**- Tu fais quoi exactement ? **questionna Rosalie, trop calmement.

O

O

**- Bah, je vais avec Alice pour voir Bella, **répondit-il comme si c'était une évidence.

**- Pourquoi tu veux la voir ?**

La voix de Rose se fit moins posée d'un seul coup.

**- Attends, regarde un peu ! Hier, Alice a failli avoir une crise cardiaque. Ça fait plus de sept décennies que j'essaie… et rien… Là, Bella ne la connaît que depuis deux jours et elle a réussi là où j'ai échoué depuis trop longtemps. Il est normal que j'aille la remercier et la féliciter ! Je me dois de m'incliner devant plus fort que moi. **

Alice roula des yeux. Ce fut au prix d'innombrables efforts que je me retins de rigoler. D'ailleurs, Jasper lui ne se retint pas et explosa de rire. Emmett avait dit ça avec le plus grand des sérieux tandis que Rose devenait de plus en plus en colère.

Elle soupira et monta à l'arrière de ma voiture en claquant la porte. Je lui lançai un regard d'avertissement, sa force pouvant vite être mal maîtrisée.

**- Oh ça va Eddie, je l'ai pas abîmée ta voiture !**

Elle était agacée et ça allait retomber sur Jasper et moi pendant le trajet. Je passai outre son petit surnom débile qui date malheureusement de quelques décennies. J'en voulais encore à Emmett pour l'avoir trouver.

Je secouai la tête et ouvrit la portière tandis qu'Alice sortait déjà hors du garage. Le trajet me parut horriblement long. Les soupirs agacés de ma sœur et la concentration que mon frère arborait pour se calmer et empêcher l'agacement de notre sœur de déteindre sur lui, me mettait mal à l'aise.

Rosalie pouvait se monter froide mais je savais mieux que personne que ce n'était qu'une façade. En effet, Rosalie manquait surtout de confiance en elle. Elle savait que je savais, c'était pour cela qu'elle me lance des piques à tout va : elle déteste que je sache ses faiblesses.

Elle déteste que quiconque les sache d'ailleurs.

J'entrai enfin sur le parking. Je soupirai à mon tour. Encore une journée de plus à jouer la comédie. Pathétique comédie humaine. La première heure risquait d'être ennuyeuse. Je me distrais donc en passant de pensée en pensée.

Celles de ma classe étaient chargées de puérilité. J'essayai donc la classe d'en dessous : mon frère y était. Il trouvait ce cour sur la Guerre de Sécession terriblement amusant. Bien sûr, l'ayant vécu, il sait discerner le vrai du faux.

C'était ce que nous ressentions tous en Histoire. Savoir exactement la vérité pour l'avoir vécue. Savoir que les années déformaient malheureusement les faits.

O

O

Je passai aux autres pensées et me heurtai de nouveau à ce mur. C'était une sensation dérangeante, la même qu'hier, au self. Cette sensation que je me heurtai la tête contre un mur. Je sus même qu'en insistant, j'aurai une migraine.

Je sus donc aussi qu'Isabella était là. A défaut de pouvoir investir ses pensées, je la regardai à travers celles des autres. Comment pouvait-elle supporter cette souffrance que j'avais vue cette nuit ?

En faisant attention on pouvait voir qu'elle ne souriait pas, qu'elle avait un éclat de tristesse perpétuel dans son regard. La sonnerie retentit me ramenant brusquement au milieu de ma salle. Je grognai.

Pourquoi avais-je passé l'heure à décortiquer ses faits et gestes ? Pourquoi me troublait-elle ?

Dans le couloir, je vis Angela se hâtait vers l'étage du bas. Elle tenait un paquet de feuille et je lus dans son esprit qu'elles étaient pour Isabella. Elle avait un cousin muet et elle savait que c'était difficile de s'intégrer avec ce handicap et qu'elle voulait faciliter celui d'Isabella le plus possible.

Je souris. Quand les pensées des autres devenaient trop pénibles à supporter je me concentrais sur elle car elle était d'une gentillesse incroyable, aucune pensée insupportable.

Les trois autres heures de cours passa vite. Une fois n'est pas coutume malheureusement. J'arrivai aux portes du self, mes frères et sœurs m'attendaient déjà.

Quand j'entrai, mon regard se porta pour la première fois ailleurs que sur notre table. Il se porta sur celle d'Isabella. Elle n'était pas là et je me demandai quel était ce sentiment qui me frappa amèrement.

Je m'installai un plateau composé d'une part de pizza et d'une poire ainsi que du pain. Je réprimai une moue de dégoût. Aussi bien envers l'odeur qu'envers moi-même. A chaque repas, la même réflexion se plante dans mon cœur : je ne pourrais plus jamais manger.

A peine quelques secondes que nous étions assis et une odeur reconnaissable entre mille me saisit cruellement. Celle d'Isabella. Alice eut une vision montrant Bella venir la voir à la fin des cours de cet après-midi pour lui annoncer qu'elle ne voulait plus sortir en ville avec elle.

Cette vision chagrina fortement ma sœur.

**- Ne fais pas ça, **murmura-t-elle comme pour elle-même alors que Bella était toujours à la porte du self.

O

O

Bien sûr elle ne pouvait l'entendre. Je fronçai les sourcils quand la vision d'Alice changea et qu'Isabella lui sourit. La phrase de ma sœur ne pouvait avoir eu un impact sur sa décision, si ? Je soupirai.

_Tu le fais un peu trop souvent ces temps-ci, _me dis-je sarcastiquement en rejetant la part de pizza que je tenais.

Les secondes prirent des allures de minutes. Un grognement me fit néanmoins relever la tête vers ma sœur. Elle trouvait Tyler trop proche d'Isabella car elle…

Des images venant de son esprit me percutèrent de plein fouet. J'eus le souffle coupé. Des frissons griffèrent mon dos devant ce tableau. Mes nerfs inanimés se crispèrent à l'extrême. C'est impossible ! Ma sœur inventait cette vision !

_« Je suis désolé Edward »_ se mortifia Alice, _« J'ai essayé de te le cacher, que tu le découvre par toi-même. Je ne voulais pas t'enlever ça »._

Elle baissa les yeux sur son plateau, Jasper mit un bras sur son épaule, sentant sa tristesse. Il me regarda, menaçant, voyant bien qu'elle m'avait adressé un long regard.

Mais j'étais trop choqué pour y faire attention. Oui voilà, c'est exactement cela, j'étais en état de choc. Ma main lâcha le bout de pain que j'étais en train d'émietter. Et j'eus l'impression que le temps cessa sa course effrénée vers le néant pour s'arrêter impitoyablement sur la brèche qui s'installa fortement dans mon esprit brumeux.

Je tournai lentement ma tête vers cette femme que je tiendrais dans mes bras dans quelques temps. Bella nous regardait avec un pli entre ses sourcils.

_Tiens, c'est Bella maintenant ? _demanda railleusement ma folie.

Ou ma raison, je ne le sus avec précision.

Mes yeux se brouillèrent et ce fut comme si mon esprit se détacha de mon corps. Un vampire peut-il réellement être en état de choc ? Il faudra demander à Carlisle. Cette pensée me parut ridiculement déplacée. Je n'avais plus conscience de ce qui m'entourait.

Cela fut ardu, d'envisager l'avenir comme la vision de ma sœur.

Ardu, de constater dans mon esprit que cette femme est celle qui égaillera mon éternité sans soleil.

Ardu, de graver dans mon cœur que cette femme est celle qui y a sa place.

Ardu, d'ancrer dans mon être que Bella est mon âme sœur.

Mais si simple, que ç'en fut déstabilisant, de m'imaginer à la place de ce moi, allongé sur le lit de Bella avec cette dernière endormie dans ses bras.

O

O

Que faire ? M'éloigner ? Me rapprocher ?

La peur et la curiosité se considérèrent avec hostilité. Un combat violent fut engagé en moi. Balayant toutes mes pensées si fragilisées, comme une tornade fauchant une maison en quelques secondes.

Je repris enfin conscience de ma famille à la table qui me regardait avec inquiétude. La self était quasiment vide. J'étais resté immobile aussi longtemps que ça ? La table où se trouvait Bella était vide.

**- Respire et bouge imbécile ! Tu vas attirer l'attention ! **M'ordonna si gentiment Rosalie.

**- Ça va ? **Se risque mon autre sœur.

Je gardai le silence, la fixant. Elle me fit un sourire triste.

**- Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher quand j'ai vu ce gars se rapprocher de Bella. Mais c'est surtout sa réaction qui m'a gênée. Elle allait lui en mettre une et le proviseur allait la coller ce soir et… **

Elle soupira et Emmett rigola brisant définitivement l'engourdissement de mes pensées :

**- Elle allait lui en mettre une ? Sérieux ? Qui aurait cru que notre chère Bella soit aussi teigneuse !**

Une claque sur sa tête de la part de Rose plus tard, nous nous levâmes pour aller en cours. J'aurais voulu partir vers la sortie mais mes jambes obéirent à leur propre volonté et je me figeai au détour du couloir quand je vis Bella dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Les élèves arrivèrent à leur tour dans le couloir mais patientèrent pour ne rentrer qu'au dernier moment. Bella semblait ne pas savoir où s'installer. Je déglutis difficilement mais je pris une grande inspiration pour me donner du courage.

Son odeur emplit délicieusement mes narines mais réveilla malgré tout ma soif. Je cessai donc de respirer. On ne sait jamais. A cet instant, lui faire du mal était la dernière chose que je souhaitais.

Je m'approchai doucement, appréhendant le moment mortel où le monstre en moi apparaîtrait. Quand je ne fus qu'à quelques centimètres derrière elle, la chaleur que dégageait son corps me brûla agréablement.

Elle se tendit sentant ma présence. Alors je soufflai :

**- La seule place de libre est à côté de la mienne.**

O

O

Ses muscles ne se détendirent pas, au contraire. Son cœur s'accéléra et elle tenta de maîtriser sa respiration. Elle avança maladroitement pour me laisser passer et je m'installai. Elle me suivit et s'assit à son tour.

Elle sortit ses affaires, ne me lançant aucun regard. Bien sûr, hier je l'avais fusillé du regard pendant une heure, c'était évident qu'elle n'allait pas m'accueillir à bras ouverts.

Le plus déroutant était que je ne ressentais que de la curiosité. Je savais qu'elle était mon âme sœur et pourtant je ne ressentais pas _d'amour_. Je compris alors ce que signifiait la phrase de ma sœur : _je ne voulais pas t'enlever ça. _

Les sentiments doivent se découvrir, nous surprendre. Le fait de savoir me supprimait ce droit.

Je compris alors ce que ressentais ma sœur. A son « réveille », la première chose qu'elle avait vu, avait été Jasper, son âme sœur.

Elle savait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'il était celui qui partagerait son éternité. Pourtant, les sentiments ne sont venus qu'après. Lors de sa première discussion avec lui. Elle aurait préféré le rencontrer par hasard, tomber amoureuse et non _l'attendre_ dans ce café par un jour pluvieux.

Cependant, sans son don, aurait-elle croisé son chemin ? Rien n'est moins sûr.

Je n'en voulais pas à Alice. Elle m'avait caché ses pensées pendant longtemps. J'étais même étonné qu'elle ait été aussi douée. Des élèves commençaient à entrer et Bella fixait toujours son bureau.

**- Je suis désolé pour hier.**

C'était le mieux à faire non ? Engager la conversation et m'excuser. Elle releva la tête brusquement, sûrement surprise que je lui adresse la parole. Je lui souris. Le prof arriva. Il nous avertit que nous faisions un TP aujourd'hui.

Ça tombait à point nommé, lors d'un TP, on devait communiquer avec son partenaire non ? Je partis au fond de la salle chercher les appareils nécessaires.

O

O

J'aimais bien la physique.

Savoir que tout s'expliquait, que tout était logique, j'en avais besoin. Cela rassurait un monstre mythique, ironique non ? Je rigolai doucement sans joie. Je posai mon chargement au milieu de notre table et lus la feuille que le prof venait de distribuer. Bella lisait aussi.

Je lui lançai des coups d'œil et ce fut plus fort que moi, j'essayai de capter ses pensées. Ce fut sans surprise que ce mur désormais connu se manifesta, me causant une crampe à la tête comme si un étau se refermait sur mes espérances.

**- Tu apprécies Alice apparemment.**

J'ignorai pourquoi je lui parlais de ma sœur mais je ne savais pas comment aborder la conversation. Cependant, elle avait vraiment l'air d'apprécier Alice et donc c'était le meilleur moyen d'engager une conversation. Surtout qu'elle ne parlait pas.

Je ne suis pas sorti de l'auberge ! Je sentis un cahier toucher mes doigts et je pus lire :

**- Oui, elle est un peu folle quand même.**

Je souris, au moins j'ai réussi à obtenir une réponse.

**- Ça te dérange si je viens avec vous tout à l'heure ?**

Ces mots s'étaient échappés sans que je ne puisse les rattraper.

**- Je peux venir aussi ?**

**- Emmett, cette conversation est supposée être privée ! ! ! **murmurai-je méchamment à mon frère qui s'incrustait.

**- Rhoo allez, je suis juste à côté et la curiosité était trop grande pour résister.**

Le cahier se retrouva à nouveau près de ma main et je revins à la situation actuelle.

**- Faut voir avant tout avec Alice.**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'elle sera ravie.**

**- Comme si la question se posait ! **intervint la concernée.

**- T'as vu Eddy, j'suis pas le seul !**

**- Laissez-le tranquille, **les modéra Jasper.

O

O

Emmett dans la salle de derrière et Alice et Jasper dans celle du dessus, c'était sûr que je ne pourrais pas avoir d'intimité. Je soupirai d'agacement. Bella reprit rapidement son cahier et me regarda craintivement.

_Imbécile ! Tu peux pas faire attention ! _me rouspétai-je.

**- Désolé, ce n'était pas contre toi. Tu sais que nous ne sommes pas humains ? **

Elle acquiesça doucement, pas sûre de savoir où je voulais en venir.

**- Et bien disons que notre conversation est surveillée.**

Un joli pli se forma entre ses sourcils et elle me regarda l'air de dire : tu me prends pour une imbécile ? Je rigolai doucement.

Une petite part de moi voulait savoir comment elle savait pour nous mais je m'abstins de lui poser la question ne voulant pas briser le semblant de sérénité entre nous.

**- Emmett vient aussi tout à l'heure.**

Elle se raidit et me regarda apeurée. Je ne compris pas sa réaction. C'est vrai qu'Emmett était impressionnant mais c'était peut-être le moins dangereux d'entre nous, après Carlisle.

**- Si tu ne veux pas, c'est pas grave, il comprendra.**

**- Quoi ? ? **Hurla le principal concerné.

**- Monsieur Cullen qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? ! ? **

Son prof était manifestement de mauvaise humeur et avoir un élève qui se lève brusquement en criant, n'arrangeait jamais son humeur. J'avertis ma voisine de la réaction de mon frère et elle rigola timidement.

Cependant elle s'arrêta bien vite et se figea. S'interdisait-elle de rire ? Elle ferma les yeux et respira profondément avant d'écrire que cela ne la dérangerait pas si Emmett nous accompagnait.

O

O

Nous nous mimes enfin au travail et je pus constater que Bella savait parfaitement bien ce qu'il fallait faire. Je lui expliquais tout de même quelques questions qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

Elle hochait la tête pour me dire qu'elle avait compris et d'autre fois ses sourcils se plissèrent, m'avertissant que je ne mis prenait pas bien. Le cours se passa vite et j'aimais cette proximité avec elle. Elle m'apaisait.

Quand nous sortîmes du cours, nous partîmes au gymnase car après tout, nous n'étions pas censés être au courant pour le prof. Le proviseur, accompagné d'Emmett qui avait passé le reste du cours dans son bureau, nous apprit la nouvelle.

Entourée de mon frère et de moi-même, Bella ne semblait pas à l'aise. Emmett lui jetait des coup d'œil, se demandant s'il l'effrayait. Si mon frère a bien une qualité (enfin dans certains cas), c'est que ses pensées ne restaient jamais bien longtemps à l'état de pensée.

**- Je te fais peur Dumbella ? **

Elle le regarda et lui fit un petit sourire. Emmett s'en contenta et lui rendit. Arrivé sur le parking, je confiai ma voiture à Jasper. Il en fut heureux et surpris. En temps normal, c'était toujours Rosalie qui avait ce droit seulement, apprendre qu'Emmett venait avec nous en ville, la mit en colère.

Jasper me regarda et pensa que nous n'étions pas vraiment sympa de le laisser seul avec Rose. Mon sourire se fit contrit. On pourrait croire que Rose était toujours en colère mais en fait elle détestait simplement ne pas être avec Emmett, même pour quelques heures. Elle avait peur et cachait cette peur derrière de la fureur.

Nous montâmes dans la voiture d'Alice, Bella à côté d'elle. Emmett n'aimait pas trop être à l'arrière mais il fit un effort pour Bella qui ne se sentirait pas à l'aise de se retrouver avec l'un de nous deux.

Je souris devant son attention. Il avait déjà accepté Bella, autant qu'Alice l'avait fait.

Et j'en étais heureux.

_O_

_O_

_Pffiou je n'en voyais pas la fin de ce chapitre xD_

_Et au final c'est peut-être l'un des plus grand chapitre que j'ai écrit :D_

_J'espère qu'il est à la hauteur de votre attente !_

_Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez !_

_Le prochain chapitre sera la fameuse sortie en ville ;)_

_O_

_O_

_Attention ! ! ! ! ! !_

_Le chapitre 7 est très gourmand !_

_Son péché mignon, c'est les reviews !_

_O_

_O_


	7. Shopping

O

O

ON A DEPASSE LES 100 REVIEWS ! ! ! ! !

Vraiment un grand grand grand grand merci à vous toutes ! ! ! ! !

A

**NanaFreezy, Aurelie-Leon, Tinga Bella,**

**Phoenix, elo-didie, Sabrinabella,**

**bellardtwilight, xenarielle93, tia 63,**

**fifer, Mrs Esmee Cullen, Bellaandedwardamour,**

**asukafox, Severine, Morgana Serpentard, **

**Lydie's, emichlo, caropat07, **

**doudounord et Ines**

pour vos reviews qui m'aident à continuer ! ! !

Merci aussi à celles qui mettent cette fic dans leur favorites et alertes.

Merci à ma Big Sister !

O

O

-Bonne Lecture-

O

O

Le trajet jusque chez moi se fit accompagné des projets d'Alice pour notre après-midi. Elle n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de me rallier dans sa quête. A savoir, mon relookage. Je n'étais pas très enthousiaste mais le visage rayonnant d'Alice me suffit pour ne pas trop la contredire.

Néanmoins, je vérifierai toute tenue qu'elle choisira pour moi. Les garçons à l'arrière semblaient amusées et blasées en même temps. Alice était donc comme ça en permanence ? Mais comment faisait-elle pour avoir autant d'énergie inépuisable ?

Nous nous arrêtâmes devant la maison et je sortis rapidement. J'entrai et vis Charlie sortir de la cuisine. Je montai dans ma chambre sans lui porter plus d'attention. Je posai mon sac près de mon bureau et pris un peu d'argent.

Je n'allais pas non plus dépenser une fortune. J'hésitai à prendre mon cahier. Me sera-t-il d'une quelconque utilité avec Alice dans les parages ? Et puis de toute façon, je n'avais pas de sac à part celui de cours et je ne me voyais pas trimballer mon cahier tout le reste de l'après-midi.

Je redescendis et le tout ne m'avait pris que 40 secondes. Je me dirigeai vers la porte légèrement entrouverte et tandis que je posai ma main sur la poignée, Charlie m'interpella :

**- Tu vas où ? **

Pour tout réponse je lui fis un signe de tête vers la voiture d'Alice, la porte étant désormais ouverte. Cette dernière nous fit un petit signe de la main, souriante. Charlie grogna un peu et me reprocha de ne pas l'avoir prévenu. Cela devait faire plus de 60 heures que je ne m'étais pas changée en coyote.

Mon humeur ne supportait donc pas qu'on me pousse à bout. Heureusement que je pourrais toujours me transformer à notre retour. Mon agacement dû se voir car Alice descendit de sa voiture et arriva sous le porche.

Un coup d'œil du côté de la voiture m'apprit qu'Edward semblait pensif et Emmett semblait se préparer à assister à un match de ping-pong verbal. Alice se posta à côté de moi en me lançant un regard indéchiffrable. De ses yeux dorés comme ceux d'Edward. De ses yeux identiques au reste des Cullen.

O

O

N'étaient-ils pas censés être adoptés ? Sûrement une caractéristique de leur espèce. Leur nature m'intriguait énormément. Néanmoins je savais qu'ils ne me l'avoueront jamais. Il fallait que je le découvre moi-même et je comptais bien le faire.

**- Bonjour M. Swan ! Je suis Alice Cullen, **se présenta-t-elle en tendant la main à Charlie.

Aucun doute que le sourire dont elle le gratifia, l'éblouit. Charlie lui rendit sa poignée de main mollement, en rougissant un peu, comme le prof de math hier.

**- Permettez moi d'enlever Bella ce soir. Demain, elle commence les cours à 10 heures, donc je mettais dit que l'on aurait pu manger là-bas et pourquoi pas se faire un ciné. Je ne la ramènerai pas trop tard, je vous le promets.**

**- Hum,** Charlie était manifestement à cours de mots.

**- Ok, **dit-il finalement.

**- Super ! Au revoir M. Swan, c'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer ! **S'exclama-t-elle en me prenant par le bras. La froideur de sa peau traversa mon manteau. Encore une caractéristique que je ne vois que maintenant.

Elle m'escorta jusqu'à ma portière. Charlie était toujours à la porte, l'air de ne pas trop savoir ce qu'il venait de se passer exactement. Je lançai un regard réprobateur à Alice. Toutefois, elle savait que j'étais amusée.

**- Eh oui ! Que veux tu, mon charme légendaire, **haussa-t-elle les épaules en ouvrant sa portière.

Bien que j'étais sûrement mieux ici que derrière avec l'un des garçons, avoir Emmett dans mon dos me mettait mal à l'aise. L'image gravée en moi ne s'estomperait sûrement jamais : Emmett accroupi avec un regard affamé, me fixant.

J'en frissonnai et Alice monta le chauffage immédiatement. Je souris légèrement devant son attention. J'aurais préféré que ce soit de froid. Quand j'étais montée dans la voiture et qu'Alice m'avait annoncé que nous allions à Seattle, je ne l'avais pas cru.

Il était impossible d'y aller en si peu de temps. Pourtant, quand nous laissâmes Forks derrière nous pour nous engager sur l'autoroute, et bien, je changeai vite d'avis. Alice roulait le pied au plancher. J'appréhendais les choses différemment maintenant.

O

O

J'étais bien assise, essayant d'oublier la vitesse et Emmett derrière moi et mes pensées se focalisèrent sur ce qu'avait dit Alice à Charlie. Un restaurant puis un ciné ? Mais je ne pourrais pas me changer dans ce cas !

Je commençai légèrement à paniquer. Il fallait absolument que ce soit ce soir. Mes picotements devenaient de plus en plus difficile à ignorer. La douleur dans mes mains commençait même à se faire sentir. Pour préserver mon secret je devrais néanmoins attendre.

Je soupirai. Alice me regarda en biais mais ne fit aucune remarque. Durant le trajet jusque notre destination, nous parlâmes de tout et de rien, enfin eux parlèrent. Je les écoutais attentivement. En fait c'était surtout Emmett et Alice qui se disputaient une partie de joute verbale.

Les deux étaient bien décidés à gagner. Comme ce matin, j'en appris un peu plus sur eux. Edward complétait parfois les anecdotes. Je souriais, presque inconsciemment.

Je sentais _son _regard sur moi. Quand je tournais la tête pour voir Alice, mes yeux déviaient vers lui et captant mon regard, il me souriait. Cependant je détournais aussitôt le regard en rougissant. Je sentais presque son sourire fier et satisfait quand je reprenais ma place.

Alice n'était pas dupe, mais comme tout à l'heure, ne fit aucune remarque. Les formes de la ville se dessinèrent à l'horizon et elle accéléra encore. Elle adopta heureusement une conduite un peu plus raisonnable en pleine ville.

Nous trouvâmes un parking après quelques minutes de galère _(note : petit clin d'œil à ma big sister (-; )_. Nous sortîmes de la voiture en même temps et Edward s'adossa contre sa portière après l'avoir refermée un peu trop brutalement.

**- Ça va ? **Se préoccupa Alice, probablement au courant du problème.

**- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas !**

Emmett, à ma gauche, murmura si bas que je sus que je n'étais pas supposée entendre :

**- C'est à cause de Bella ?**

**- Son odeur, confiné dans cette voiture, était beaucoup trop délicieuse. Il était temps que nous arrivions, **souffla Edward, sur le même ton que son frère.

Mon odeur ? Délicieuse ? Je fus perdue dans un tourbillon de questions et de perplexité.

**- Bon, **s'écria Alice comme si de rien n'était. **On commence par les boutiques sur la droite et on remonte la rue. Au bout, on redescend par l'autre côté. Allons-y ! On a très peu de temps !**

O

O

Je ne savais depuis combien de temps nous enchaînions les boutiques. Nous avions déjà une dizaine de sacs et les garçons étaient de corvée pour tous les porter. J'entendais régulièrement Emmett se plaindre à Edward et dire que s'il avait su, il ne serait pas venu.

Et qu'un avertissement du proviseur ne valait pas ça.

Ou encore qu'Alice n'avait sûrement pas un assez grand coffre pour tout caser et qu'ils allaient être serrés au retour.

Edward semblait plutôt amusé et Alice fusillait du regard Emmett à chacun de ses mots, lui apprenant que des sacs encombrants limiteraient sa recherche vestimentaire.

**- Si seulement c'était possible ! **Répondait toujours le géant brun.

Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas appelé comme ça. Finalement, j'avais découvert en lui un grand gamin. Cela enlevait une infime part de mon angoisse le concernant.

J'avais été étonnée et gênée quand Alice s'était proposée pour payer mes achats. J'avais bien essayé de protester mais, soyons honnêtes, je n'avais eu aucune chance de gagner. Dépitée par le montant, je m'étais faite la remarque que l'argent que j'avais pris faisait pâle figure.

Je farfouillai dans le rayonnage du ixième magasin en repensant à la familiarité de la situation. Difficile d'envisager que la première fois que j'avais vu Alice ne remontait qu'à dimanche dernier. Je me sentis observée par trois regards.

Celui d'Alice qui vérifiait sans doute mes choix. Et ceux d'Emmett et Edward, un peu plus loin vers l'entrée, s'ennuyant en attendant probablement un magasin pour homme. Les bras croisées, Emmett se tourna vers son frère et le questionna :

**- Tu peux m'expliquer pour ce midi ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir loupé la moitié du truc.**

Je me figeai mais repris bien vite mon activité pour ne pas attirer leur attention. Emmett avait murmuré, bien que j'étais éloignée d'eux, pour pas que je ne puisse entendre. Il me jetait des coups d'œil.

Je devais me concentrer énormément pour pouvoir les entendre. Ma tête était orientée vers les vêtements devant moi, mes oreilles pleinement tournées vers leurs voix. Je m'efforçais de ne pas fermer les yeux pour accentuer mon ouïe.

Cela paraîtrait trop suspect. Je me demandais vraiment ce qui s'était passé, surtout que cela devait me concerner puisque Edward m'avait fixée, alors j'attendais sa réponse avec impatience.

O

O

**- C'est Alice qui a laissé filtrer une vision. Elle m'a troublé. Assommé même ! Elle montrait Bella et… **

Il soupira en se passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il avait l'air de chercher ses mots. Mon impatience augmenta. Alors qu'il allait reprendre, hésitant et que j'étais pendue à ses lèvres, Alice remplit mon champ de vision.

**- C'est un bon choix.**

Je la regardai, hébétée. Elle détruisait ma concentration pour écouter les garçons. Elle enchaîna immédiatement saturant mon ouïe.

**- Il te faut encore deux pantalons, trois hauts. On verra un autre jour pour les chaussures. Et quand les garçons auront besoin d'une pause parce que notre virée shopping les ennuie, on ira chercher la lingerie.**

Elle me regardait pendant son mini monologue comme si elle se doutait que j'espionnais les garçons.

**- Alors ?**

Je hochai simplement la tête. Elle me dévisageai bizarrement puis sourit, satisfaite d'elle-même et retourna à sa recherche.

**- C'est cool mec, **déclara Emmett en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de son frère.

Et m****e ! J'avais loupé la réponse d'Edward à cause d'Alice. Elle savait ! Elle savait que j'étais capable de les entendre ! Le problème c'était qu'une ouïe humaine en serait incapable donc elle se posait probablement des questions maintenant.

Si elle découvre ma nature, comment réagira-t-elle ?

Emmett partit vers Alice. Et Edward resta à la même place, m'observant. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ce midi ? ! Il me sourit gentiment. Oserais-je dire tendrement. Je détournai le regard en rougissant. Ça allait devenir une habitude ou quoi ? Il rigola discrètement, sûrement fier de lui.

Je posai mes yeux sur le vêtement où était posée ma main que je n'avais pas bougé depuis la diversion d'Alice. C'était un affreux haut rose pale. Le tissu était très fin, à tel point qu'il en devenait presque transparent. Sur le bord des manches courtes, il y avait des… des quoi ? C'était quoi ces trucs ?

**- Oh non ! Il est magnifique, on le prend ! Je t'ai dit que c'était un très bon choix ! **M'attaqua Alice, à trois mètres de là.

Emmett, à côté d'elle, me sourit, compatissant. Je lançai un regard à sa sœur qui montrait bien ce que j'en pensais de son truc.

**- Alice, **se lassa Edward, **si elle n'en veut pas, ne la force pas.**

O

O

Je ne l'avais pas senti se rapprocher. Il était très proche de moi. Trop proche peut-être. Son odeur titilla mes narines et j'eus le temps de penser que son odeur était encore plus envoûtante que celle des autres Cullen avant qu'Alice n'interrompe le fils de mes pensées sur mon voisin :

**- Ah non ! Toi, tu ne la défends pas !**

Au final, après quelques négociations (j'avais Edward et Emmett de mon côté), nous arrivâmes à un compromis, je prenais le vêtement mais d'une couleur bleu nuit, atténuant ainsi le transparence du tissu. J'avais réussi à identifier le bord des manches comme étant de la dentelle. Je n'en avais jamais mis et heureusement il y en avait peu.

Alice fut satisfaite quand sa liste fut complète. Arrivés à la caisse, elle paya encore une fois. Elle avait un compte illimité ou quoi ? Elle acceptait de payer le double pour m'offrir mes tenues. Elle était folle ! Nous nous retrouvâmes dehors et attaquâmes l'autre côté de la rue.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher mais il nous restait encore une heure et demi avant qu'il ne fasse trop nuit. Tandis que nous traversâmes la rue, Emmett se plaignit :

**- Je veux faire quelque chose d'un peu plus mecs, j'en ai marre de vous suivre en me trimballant vos sacs. Ça pèse une tonne ! **

Je rigolai doucement. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas porter quelques sacs avec la carrure qu'il avait. Il rajouta comme excuses qu'il voulait nous laisser entre filles. Alice me sourit en me lançant un regard en coin l'air de dire, je te l'avais dit.

Je savais que la prochaine étape serait la lingerie. Non mais quelle idée ! Je m'en fichais un peu de ne pas avoir des sous-vêtements assortis ou encore en tissus de qualités.

**- Très bien, voici les clés de la voiture, vous pouvez aller vous déchargez de votre fardeau puis faire ce que vous voulez après !**

**- Mais c'est trop votre Majesté, **se moqua Emmett en lui arrachant la clé des mains, de peur qu'elle ne se rétracte.

Puis il partirent tous les deux, Edward me souriant en passant à côté de moi. Je n'arrivais pas à compter le nombre de sourire qu'il m'avait fait aujourd'hui. Ça changeait vraiment d'hier ! Alice rajouta alors qu'ils étaient en route :

**- Et vous n'avez pas intérêt à partir avec la voiture ! Edward je te fais confiance !**

**- C'est limite vexant pour moi, tu trouves pas ? **Entendis-je Emmett demander à son frère tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient.

O

O

Nous pénétrâmes dans la fameuse boutique et je soupirai, regrettant de ne pas avoir accompagné les garçons.

**- Allez ! C'est la dernière je te promets !**

Je passais devant des bouts de tissus tellement minuscules que je me demandais comment on pouvait les vendre aussi chers. Même si je devais avouer que certains ensembles étaient jolies. J'en attrapai un quand Alice m'appela. Je me retournais et la questionnai du regard.

**- Je le savais ! Je le savais ! **Chantonna-t-elle de sa voix cristalline en tapant des mains et attirant par la même occasion l'attention de quelques clientes.

Je ne savais plus où me mette. Pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça ? J'avais rien fait d'anormal !

**- C'est super Bella !**

Mon regard sur elle devint inquiet. Même si j'avais un doute, à présent je me questionnai sérieusement sur sa santé mentale.

**- Bella voyons ! **S'horrifia-t-elle. **Je ne suis pas folle.**

Ôtez-moi d'un doute, elle ne lit pas les pensées ?

**- J'étais à cinq mètres de toi et j'ai murmuré ton prénom ! Tu m'as entendu !**

Euh…. Est-ce que si je fermais les yeux très fort et me concentrais, je pourrais disparaître ? Je me suis faite avoir. Maintenant, elle savait que j'avais une ouïe surdéveloppée pour un humain. Mon cœur courrait un marathon dans ma poitrine et ma respiration s'hachura.

Je commençais à faire une crise d'angoisse. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache pour moi. M'acceptera-t-elle toujours ?

**- Eh Bella, **s'angoissa-t-elle, **tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

Elle posa sa main sur mon épaule et tenta de capter mon regard. Je me forçai à me calmer et à lui sourire. Elle vit sans doute mes craintes car elle sourit tristement.

**- Tu sais que je ne suis pas humaine et tu as accepté d'être mon amie. Tu es ce que tu es Bella. Et tu es mon amie, quoi qu'il arrive.**

Mon sourire se fit plus franc et elle me serra dans ses bras. Je fus surprise et avant que je ne puisse lui rendre son étreinte, elle se recula en proclamant que l'ensemble que j'avais choisi était parfait. Je roulai des yeux en souriant, Alice ne perdait jamais le nord.

O

O

Nous retrouvâmes les garçons à deux magasins de là, dans une bijouterie. Emmett avait de drôles d'activités de « mecs » ! Il était à la recherche d'un collier pour l'anniversaire de Rose samedi, nous apprit Edward.

**- T'es sûr que c'est samedi ? **

**- Bien sûr Alice ! Je ne suis pas comme ces humains qui oublient l'anniversaire de leur femme ! Tu me prends pour qui ? **Haussa-t-il les épaules en levant les yeux au ciel comme s'il était inenvisageable pour lui de se tromper.

Qui sait dans une vie parallèle peut-être* !

Il se dirigea vers la caisse et à ce moment là, Edward lança un long regard à sa sœur. Cette dernière sourit et m'attira vers la sortie.

**- On va manger dans quel restaurant ?**

Je la regardai de façon à lui faire voir clairement que je n'étais pas dupe. J'avais repéré qu'au self, ils n'apportaient aucun aliment à leur bouche.

**- Oui bon ok. TU veux aller manger où ?**

**- Moi j'ai envie d'une pizza, **fit Emmett en ressortant.

**- Em' elle sait très bien qu'on ne mange pas.**

Enfin si, ils mangeait. Mais des animaux, comme moi en fin de compte. Nous n'étions pas si différent. Cette idée me rassurait.

**- Ah Ok, c'est une bonne nouvelle car je n'avais vraiment pas envie de mettre cette horreur que vous appelez nourriture dans ma bouche. Beurk !**

O

O

Nous nous mîmes en route vers une pizzeria. Je trouvais ça un peu stupide sachant que j'avais l'occasion de manger autre chose et que j'étais condamnée à en manger souvent avec un cuisinier tel que Charlie mais j'adorais les pizzas.

Alice savait qu'il y en avait une à dix minutes à pieds. Celle-ci et Emmett marchaient devant moi, discutant de tout et de rien. Edward restait à mes côtés, silencieux et discret comme depuis notre départ de Forks.

Edward. Tout un roman à lui tout seul. Cet après midi, j'avais eu peur de passer une autre heure à côté de lui, m'attendant à ce qu'il me fusille du regard comme la veille. Mais je m'étais trompée, il avait été gentil.

Il s'était même excusé pour son comportement. Je pouvais lui laisser le bénéfice du doute non ? Pendant le TP, il avait été patient en m'aidant là où j'avais des difficultés. Il n'avait pas l'air de faire ça par obligation. Je n'avais su déchiffrer son regard cependant.

Tout comme maintenant d'ailleurs. C'était un mélange de curiosité et de tendresse. Je crus même réussir à discerner de l'appréhension. Une vraie énigme. J'ignorais pourquoi ses regard et ses sourires me faisait rougir. Il avait un tel… charisme.

Il dégageait une sorte d'aura qui m'apaisait. Oui c'est ça ! Depuis que son comportement avait changé et qu'il était devenu plus amical, je me sentais bien en sa présence.

Un peu comme Jasper, sauf que là, je savais qu'il n'y avait aucun don en jeu et que ma réaction était entièrement MA réaction. Pas vrai ? Après tout, rien ne me disait qu'Edward n'avait pas un don comme son frère et sa sœur.

Je le sentis se tendre légèrement avant d'expirer et de tirer de sa poche un paquet. Il me le tendit. J'étais étonnée et ne savais pas comment régir. Lui non plus apparemment.

**- Normalement c'est le moment où tu ouvres le cadeau et après une exclamation de joie tu te jettes dans ses bras ! **avança Emmett avec un sourire espiègle.

O

O

Décidant de l'ignorer, je pris le paquet entre mes mains délicatement et je pus sentir le froid qui irradiait des mains d'Edward cependant il les retira bien vite comme si je l'avais brûlé. Je défis l'emballage pour découvrir un bracelet magnifique.

C'était un bracelet avec un cordon à double sens. Les deux bouts, formants une boucle à ce niveau, étaient reliés au rond percé en son milieu. Ce rond était en or blanc avec un pavé de diamants sur la moitié de sa surface (lien profil).

Je me fis la remarque que je devrai le retirer pour pouvoir me transformer car même si la taille était parfaite pour le garder sous forme de coyote, je risquerais de l'abîmer. Et ce serait vraiment dommage.

Il devait coûter une fortune. Que me vaut un tel cadeau ? Peut-être veut-il définitivement se faire pardonner ? Je ne sus comment réagir. Finalement, je mis le bracelet autour de mon poignet.

Edward me regardait, inquiet de mon manque de réaction. Je le regardais droit dans les yeux et lui fis mon plus sincère sourire. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent à leur tour tandis que dans ses prunelles dorées, une étincelle indéchiffrable s'alluma et je fus éblouie pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne dise :

**- De rien, Bella.**

Alice et Emmett nous regardaient, essayant d'être discrets. Nous arrivâmes devant le restaurant et Emmett ouvrit la porte en se décalant pour nous laisser passer comme un gentleman.

J'entrai, précédée par Alice et suivie par Edward. Mon ventre protesta contre le vide qui l'habitait et Emmett rigola, me promettant que je pouvais choisir n'importe quoi pour contenter mon estomac.

Je souris, me disant que je finirai par avoir une crampe après tous ce temps où je n'avais pas ne serait-ce penser à sourire. Alice m'ordonna de m'assoire et qu'elle allait commander pour moi.

J'obéis et Edward vint se mettre en face de moi, Emmett à côté de lui. Je caressais machinalement mon bracelet en attendant Alice.

C'était la première fois de ma vie que je me sentais entourée par des amis. Et j'en fus heureuse.

_O_

_O_

_* petit clin d'œil à mon OS Mémoire Vampirique._

_Pour le prochain chapitre j'hésite encore entre un PoV Edward ou un PoV Bella_

_Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez, _

_je mets au vote le PoV du prochain chapitre !_

_1- Bella_

_( les choses sérieuses commenceront )_

_2- Edward _

_( pour voir cette journée et continuer dans le léger avant d'attaquer le vif du sujet )_

_3- Autres ?_

_O_

_O_


	8. L'annonce

O

O

Vous ne rêvez pas, c'est un nouveau chapitre !

Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard mais je n'ai pas pu écrire depuis un bout de temps ^^

Je tiens aussi à vous remercier, le record de reviews a été battu !

Merci à ma Big Sister

O

O

-Bonne Lecture-

O

O

J'étais bien. Je ne saurais décrire cette sensation que je n'avais jamais vécu auparavant. Tout ce que je savais c'était que mon coeur mort reprenait espoir. Je la regardais, elle caressait le bracelet que je venais de lui offrir, presque inconsciemment. Je ne remercierai jamais assez mon frère pour son aide sur le choix de bijoux.

Alice revint rapidement portant une pizza fumante.

**- Tu sais que des gens travaillent ici, et que leur métier consiste à faire ce que tu es en train de faire, eh je vais te dire un petit secret, ce sont des serveurs, **lui apprit Emmett en se retenant de rire.

Elle lui tira la langue en posant son chargement devant Bella. Son ventre gargouilla et elle rougit. Emmett éclata de rire, attirant l'attention des tables voisines. Non attendez, du restaurent entier ! Bella ne savait plus où se mettre. De mon côté j'attendais qu'il se calme comme toujours.

Bella commença à manger et je l'observais, fasciné. Emmett et Alice papotaient de leur côté. Ils me lançaient des petits regards mais je ne regardais que Bella. Elle se rendit compte que je la fixais car une jolie teinte apparut sur ses joues. Je souris, ça prouvait que je ne la laissais pas indifférente.

Son coeur battait, produisant la plus belle des mélodies. Je tolérais de mieux en mieux son odeur, je pouvais mettre de côté cette brûlure pour me focaliser sur son envoûtante fragrance. Mes yeux la dévoraient.

Elle était un ravissement pour mes sens tout simplement. Et un baume pour mon coeur. A quel moment de la journée exactement suis-je devenu si mièvre ? Mais ça me plaisait bien.

Ma soeur paya le repas et nous sortîmes. La nuit était tombée et l'air était froid.

**- Dépêchons-nous ! La séance commence dans 20 minutes !** annonça ma soeur.

Bella parût surprise, elle s'était déjà tourné dans la direction du parking. Ma soeur passa un bras autour de sa taille en lui expliquant qu'une excuse pouvait tout aussi bien être vraie. Elles nous précédèrent sur le chemin. Emmett, les bras croisés sur son torse, me lançait des coup d'oeil.

O

O

**- Quoi ?** demandai-je, agacé et tentant de lire son esprit.

**- Rien, seulement si tu nous avais écouté tu saurais que tu vas adorer aller au cinéma,** fit-il avec une voix excessivement mystérieuse.

Il rejoignit les filles devant. Il chantait mentalement une stupide chanson que je ne supportais pas.

**- Quoi ?** répétai-je bêtement en accélérant le pas.

Nous arrivâmes enfin et ma soeur se détacha de Bella.

**- Bon ! On va voir quoi ?**

**- Comme si tu ne le savais pas ! Allez dis le nous qu'on gagne du temps, **ronchonna Emmett qui espérait choisir ne serait-ce qu'une fois depuis longtemps le film.

**- Le film qui est sortie y'a trois jours. Tu devrais aimer, c'est un film humoristique !**

Emmett regagna son sourire et approuva. Alice demanda muettement son accord à Bella et cette dernière acquiesça aussi. Elles partirent acheter nos billets.

**- C'était sympa de me demander.**

**- Allez, fais pas ta tête de mule et va chercher une boisson et des friandises pour ta chérie,** souffla Alice si bas que je crus avoir rêvé.

Pourquoi parlait-elle aussi bas ?

Je fis gentiment ce qu'elle m'avait demandé. Une fois les billets vérifiés, Alice m'arracha des mains ce que j'avais acheté. Bella hésita.

**- Si tu n'as pas faim c'est pas grave,** la rassurai-je.

Elle secoua légèrement la tête en signe de dénégation et étira ses doigts avant d'attraper le paquet de bonbon que ma soeur lui tendait et fit la même chose pour la boisson. Alice se dirigea vers l'entrée de la salle avec un clin d'oeil pour moi.

O

O

Je roulai des yeux et reportai bien vite mon attention sur Bella. Elle sirotait sa boisson, la paille coincée entre ses lèvres, et fit un pas en direction de ma soeur.

**- Tu as mal à ta main ?**

Elle lâcha son paquet en se figeant et je le rattrapai avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Elle semblait mal à l'aise quand elle le reprit. Bien sûr, elle ne peut pas te répondre, abruti !

**- Tu étires souvent tes doigts donc je me disais que... que tu avais peut-être mal... **

Elle me fit un petit sourire mais cela ressembla d'avantage à une grimace.

**- Je suis désolé, ça ne me regarde pas. **

Son sourire se dérida un peu et je lui proposai de rejoindre les deux autres car Emmett s'impatientait : il adorait les bandes-annonces au début. Une porte sur notre gauche s'ouvrit et plusieurs personnes apparurent.

Un homme percuta Bella et elle fut déséquilibrée. Je passai mon bras autour de sa taille et la serrai contre moi. Son rythme cardiaque augmenta. Je raffermis ma prise sur sa taille, maudissant le gobelet d'être là et de m'empêcher de réduire le peu d'espace qui nous séparait.

J'appréciais cependant pleinement la sensation de son corps contre moi. Sa chaleur réchauffa le mien et mon âme par la même occasion. Je fermai les yeux rien qu'une seconde pour apprécier son odeur en plongeant mon nez dans ses cheveux.

**- Je suis désolé. Vous allez bien ? **

Sa voix me ramena sur terre. Il regardait Bella avec inquiétude.

**- Ce n'est pas grave**, répondis-je à sa place.

Il hocha la tête et s'éloigna. Je lui étais reconnaissant car grâce à lui, j'avais frôlé les portes du paradis. Bella s'écarta de moi et je laissai tomber mon bras, la libérant.

**- Ça va ?**

Elle acquiesça, rouge pivoine. Elle partit vers ma soeur. Emmett, tenant la porte aux filles, leva plusieurs fois de suite ses sourcils, plein de sous-entendus, quand Bella fut rentrée. Je secouai la tête, il avait le chic pour gâcher certains moments.

Dans la pièce sombre, je ressentais parfaitement la présence de Bella qui était à ma droite. Mon frère se trouvait à ma gauche tandis qu'Alice se plaçait près de Bella. Je ne prêtais que peu d'attention au film, focalisé sur la merveilleuse créature assise à mes côtés. Elle souriait quand les autres riaient.

O

O

J'en fus déçu car elle devait être encore plus belle dans un éclat de rire. Par contre le gros rire d'Emmett faisait peur à son voisin et je me souvins que sa discrétion n'avait d'égale que sa délicatesse.

J'étais dans l'attente insoutenable du délit journalier qui ne pouvait venir que du cerveau déjanté d'Emmett d'un côté et plongé dans la douce fascination reposante que m'offrait Bella de l'autre. Somme toute, la séance fut agréable.

Le trajet jusqu'à la voiture se fit sous les commentaires sur le film. Je restais silencieux et, sans surprise, Bella aussi. Je me posais énormément de question à son sujet.

Pourquoi ne parlait-elle pas ? Pourquoi ne riait-elle jamais ? Pourquoi ses yeux étaient abandonnés par cette flamme de vie ?

Je me fis la promesse de la rendre heureuse et d'enlever ce poids qu'elle semblait porter sur ses épaules.

Ma sœur conduit et donc autant dire que le voyage du retour fut rapide. Je supportais mieux l'odeur de Bella qu'à l'allé et cela me soulagea. La radio était allumée, remplaçant toute conversation. Quand la voiture se stoppa, mon cœur se serra à l'idée que je devrai attendre demain pour la revoir.

Elle se tourna vers nous pour nous sourire, son au revoir à elle. Il était 22 H 50. Heureusement, elle pourrait dormir puisqu'elle ne commençait les cours qu'à 10 H.

Charlie était au téléphone, on lui annonçait la disparition de deux campeurs. Un ours. Voilà, le coupable que les humains accusait. Cependant, nous nous doutions que cela était l'œuvre de créatures de notre espèce. Et vu le nombre de victimes, ils étaient plusieurs.

Ils attiraient de plus en plus l'attention et nous devrions peut-être nous en occuper nous-même. Cette éventualité ne plaisait pas à nos parents mais ils savaient que notre secret devait être préservé et que les morts devaient cessés. Et puis le facteur Volturi jouait aussi un rôle dans notre possible future implication dans cette histoire.

O

O

La conversation se poursuivait et une battu était organisé pour le lendemain. Charlie et son collègue se promirent d'en faire tous les jours, s'il le fallait, pour attraper cette ours. Bella rentra et Charlie raccrocha. J'entendis ses pensées, il était triste de voir que sa relation avec sa fille ne s'arrangait pas et ne s'arrangera peut-être jamais.

_« Je la comprends, après ce que j'ai fait. Si seulement elle pouvait réaliser comme je regrette. Qu'elle sache que j'accepte cette… cette partie d'elle »_

Il piqua ma curiosité mais nous étions déjà trop loin pour que je puisse entendre la suite. Que signifiait sa dernière phrase ?

Nous passâmes la porte et la seconde suivante Alice était dans les bras de Jasper. Pour la première fois, j'entrevis la possibilité de vivre cela.

_« Wow, l'espoir et l'amour. C'est la première fois que je ressens cela de sa part. »_

Je souris à mon frè devait être un sourire idiot et il fut détecté par le radar maternel d'Esmée. Elle pensa, à l'instar de Jasper, que c'était inhabituel de me voir sourire de cette manière.

**- Cela a-t-il un rapport avec votre sortie ? **visa-t-elle juste.

**- Oui. Je…**

Comment lui dire que Bella était celle qui m'était destinée. Je ne doutais pas un instant qu'elle sera heureuse pour moi. Depuis le temps qu'elle désespérait de me voir trouver le bonheur.

Sans compter Emmett qui se plaisait à proclamer à qui voulait l'entendre il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça que j'étais un homo refoulé. Ils ont plus ou moins fini par absorber cette idée au fil des décennies.

Ce qui n'était qu'une blague de mauvais goût était devenue source de souci pour ma mère. Cependant, les années défilant, les esprits devenaient de moins en moins étriqués et elle pensait que cela m'aiderait à m'accepter.

O

O

Tout ça pour dire que je n'étais pas gaté et que j'étais pourtant obligé de les prévenir. Je m'inquiétais de leur réaction, enfin surtout celle de Rosalie. Je savais qu'ils seraient heureux, mais cette annonce aménait aussi des questions auxquelles les réponses pourraient me déplaire.

**- Installez vous ! Carlisle, descends de ton bureau, **engagea Alice.

Ils s'exécutèrent et s'installèrent dans les canapés. Je préférai rester debout. Emmett me regardait, confiant. Je savais qu'il acceptait déjà Bella. Il passa un bras autour de la taille de Rose en pensant :

_« Au cas où elle voudrait te sauter dessus, je la retiens frangin. »_

Son sérieux me fit peur. Je fus soulagé quand Alice prit la parole :

**- J'ai eu une vision dimanche alors que Rose et moi étions à Portland.**

Elle fit une pause et Jasper fut le plus rapide :

**- Qu'as-tu vu ?**

**- Elle a vu la nouvelle, Bella, et moi. Nous étions dans les bras l'un de l'autre. C'est Elle, **dis-je tout simplement.

On entendit un ange passé. Ils étaient immobiles. Puis, Esmée se leva pour me sauter au cou.

**- Je suis tellement contente pour toi ! J'ai tellement hâte de la rencontrer ! Tu crois que notre nature posera problème ? Nous devrons nous entraîner encore plus ! Oh, tu imagines si elle ne m'aime pas ? ! **paniqua-t-elle avec un débit de parole impressionnant.

**- Maman ! On ne peut que t'aimer**, murmurai-je pour elle seule.

Son sourire fut resplendissant. Elle me libéra enfin et Emmett, Alice et moi-même échangeâmes un regard entendu. Le plus dur n'était pas vraiment encore révélé.

O

O

Ce fut Emmett qui se lança :

**- Elle sait que nous ne sommes pas humains.**

Si avant le silence avait prédominé, là, ce fut le parfait contraire.

**- Quoi ? **cracha Rosalie en se levant de son canapé, **tu as fait confiance à une humaine pour balancer ça comme ça au bout de deux jours !**

**- N'était-ce pas risqué ? **soutint Carlisle.

**- Attendez ! Attendez ! **les calma Alice, **nous ne lui avons absolument rien dit. Dès notre première rencontre à Portland, elle savait. Et puis Emmett a bien dit « que nous ne sommes pas humains » et non qu'elle sait que nous sommes des vampires.**

**- Comment pourrait-elle savoir ? **intervint Jasper.

**- Je l'ignore, **continua Alice, **peut-être a-t-elle déjà fait affaire à des gens de notre espèce.**

**- Elle ne serai pas en vie, **observa Rosalie, un peu plus calme.

**- Oui, je me suis dit la même chose quand j'ai pensé cela mais c'était peut-être des végétariens.**

**- A part nous, Alice, il n'existe aucun clan connu de vampires végétariens, **nous apprit Carlisle.*

**- Seulement nous ? A moins que… **le regard d'Alice se fit lointain mais pour une raison différente d'une vision. Elle réfléchissait.

**- Oh non ! **s'exclama-t-elle avant de courir dans sa chambre.

Elle me bloquait ses pensées et cela m'énervait. D'autant plus que Bella était concernée.

**- Tu nous mets en danger Edward !**

Bien sûr, le silence suite au départ précipité d'Alice ne pouvait durer et fut brisé par Rosalie. Cette dernière avait peur pour notre famille, je la comprenais parfaitement. Mais j'avais confiance en Bella.

O

O

Et je la défendis :

**- Elle ne nous trahira pas.**

**- J'ai confiance en ton jugement, fils. Elle fait déjà partie de la famille.**

J'étais ému et ne pus que répondre :

**- Merci papa.**

Rose était en colère, encore plus sachant que Carlisle acceptait la situation. Emmett tenta de la calmer mais elle se leva et partit à l'étage. Il la suivit en me lançant un regard désolé tout en me promettant mentalement de tout faire pour lui faire entendre raison, même abuser de ses charmes légendaires. Je roulai des yeux.

**- Elle s'y fera, **se risqua mon frère. **Elle était surtout prise au dépourvu.**

Un silence confortable prit place. Alice chantait mentalement les différentes chansons qu'elle appréciait et je me promis de découvrir ce qu'elle cachait.

**- Quand l'emmenes-tu ici ? **demanda Esmée, presque aussi sautillante qu'Alice entourée de magasin de luxe, avec carte blanche autorisée par chacun de nous.

**- Euh… **je me passai la main dans les cheveux,** il faudra attendre. J'ignore même si l'on peut se considérer comme des amis.**

**- Je suis sûre que ce n'est qu'une question de jours, **affirma-t-elle en m'embrassant la joue.

Elle sortit du salon, comblée comme jamais. Ne restait plus que Carlisle et Jasper.

**- Tu as des nouvelles à propos de l'existence de coyote garou ? **Demanda ce dernier à notre père.

Je savais que depuis samedi, cette étrange rencontre le hantait. Il avait besoin de réponses et Carlisle ne lui en apporta aucune. Il hocha la tête, peu surpris et rejoignit Alice, heureux pour moi, inquiet de son contrôle face à Bella et frustré de toutes ces questions. Mon père me serra dans ses bras.

**- Je suis heureux pour toi,** murmura-t-il avant de disparaître et rejoindre Esmée.

O

O

Ils étaient tous en couple et au lieu de rester planté là comme un idiot, je partis chasser. Bella me manquait et mes pas me conduirent malgré moi vers sa maison. Elle était silencieuse : ils dormaient déjà tous les deux. Une idée germa dans mon esprit. Je grimpai facilement à un arbre et avais une vue directe sur sa chambre.

Je ne me savais pas aussi…

_Pervers ? Me souffla ma conscience._

C'était vrai que je ne devrais pas faire ça. J'allais descendre de mon perchoir quand j'entendis un murmure qui fit voler mon éphémère résolution en éclat. Je devais me rapprocher pour mieux entendre ce que je crus avoir entendu.

La fenêtre grinça fortement quand je la soulevai. Je me figeai mais elle n'eut aucune réaction. Je soufflai de soulagement et enjambai le rebord.

Son odeur était partout, je cessai de respiration par précaution. Son visage n'exprimait pas la tranquillité qui n'appartient qu'au monde du sommeil. Elle bougeait énormément. Puis ce qui m'avait poussé à envahir son intimité se reproduit :

**- Non ! **souffla-t-elle.

J'étais ébahi. Son timbre de voix était à son image : doux et délicat. Je fermai les yeux pour mieux discerner ce qu'elle murmurait.

**- Mal ! Doigts…**

Ma supposition au cinéma était donc juste. Qu'avait-elle aux mains ?

**- Non, maman ! Bouge ! **

Mes sourcils se rejoignirent. Bouge ? Avais-je bien entendu ?

Décidément, heureux d'entendre enfin sa voix, je n'en étais pas moins perplexe face à ses mots. Son cœur accéléra sa course et ses mouvements se firent plus animés. J'atterris en bas de l'arbre en même temps que j'entendis Bella se redressait dans son lit. C'était moins une !

O

O

Pour être tout à fait honnête, je revins dans sa chambre, veillé sur le sommeil de mon ange chaque nuit. Ses paroles ne m'avançaient toujours pas plus que je ne l'étais déjà. C'est-à-dire le point mort.

Au contraire ma sœur, elle, devait savoir des choses fortes intéressantes puisque depuis ce fameux jour où nous avions annoncé à notre famille pour Bella, elle m'évitait. Cachant ses pensées quand cela lui était impossible de partir loin de moi.

C'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé de la piéger mais je devais avouer qu'elle était bien plus forte que moi à ce jeu. J'avais même fini par abandonner. Et son petit sourire victorieux quand elle avait vu ma décision m'avait fait poussé un grognement. Depuis notre sortie elle agissait bizarrement face à Bella et je savais qu'elle _savait quelque chose._

Les disparitions continuaient bien qu'elles soient moins meurtrières et s'étendaient sur un territoire plus vaste. Malgré cela, nous projetions désormais sérieusement de nous impliquer dans cette histoire pour recouvrer notre tranquillité.

Cependant, les loups étant eux aussi dans la bataille, il était difficile pour Alice de voir quoi que ce soit et il était hors de question pour Esmée de nous autoriser à risquer nos vies si nous étions aveugles.

Et enfin, mon bonheur résumé en un mot : Bella. Depuis une semaine et demi maintenant que nous partagions le lycée, nous nous étions rapprochés. Je la faisais souvent sourire et c'était mon plus beau cadeau. J'en tombais amoureux un peu plus chaque jour mais je n'osais pas aller plus loin pour l'instant.

Car je ne pouvais me voiler la face, j'étais effrayé. Un petit doute à propos de l'exactitude du don de ma sœur nichait dans mon coeur. Mais je profitais de la présence de mon ange et c'était tout ce que je demandais. J'avais l'impression que notre présence l'apaisait.

O

O

J'étais tranquillement installé sur le banc de mon piano. Mes doigts couraient sur les touches d'ivoire, créant la mélodie que j'avais composé pour ma mère qui était alors encore humaine. Je ne lui avais joué qu'une seule fois avant sa transformation et je me souvenais encore de ses larmes d'émotions.

Elle était installé près de moi, occupée à dessiner sur la table, son passe temps favori. Son enthousiasme à l'encontre de Bella ne s'était pas affaibli et elle se languissait que je la lui présente.

Mes frères et sœurs étaient partis chasser et s'amuser. J'avais préféré tenir compagnie à ma mère puisque Carlisle travaillait. Et puis étant donné que je passais mes nuits avec Bella, même à son insu je considérais cela comme des moments précieux, je passais de moins en moins de temps avec ma mère adoptive. Je comptais bien me rattraper.

Je jouais pendant une heure, puis deux. Aucun de nous deux ne se lassant. Mon portable sonna à l'étage et quatre secondes plus tard je le tenais en main. C'était un appel de Carlisle et un mauvais pressentiment m'empoigna.

**- Oui ?**

**- Edward, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. Bella est à l'hôpital.**

_O_

_O_

* J'ai volontairement supprimé les Denali de ma fiction, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas ^^

_Je sais, je sais, c'est une coupure sadique !_

_Normalement le PoV Bella était pour ce chapitre mais j'ai décidé de le garder pour la prochain _

_Il est déjà écrit donc vous l'aurez dans très peu de temps ^^ J'espère ne pas vous avoir perdu à cause de l'attente_

_J'aimerais connaître vos suppositions sur la raison qui a conduit Bella à l'hôpital_

_O_

_O_


	9. Sortie En Forêt

O

O

Comme promis, la suite est là !

Un grand merci à vous toutes pour vos reviews :

**oliveraie cullen massen, helimoen, asukafox, **

**xenarielle93, Yukina21, zaika,**

**bellardtwilight, emichlo, NanaFreezy,**

**fifer, Mrs Esmee Cullen, Bellaandedwardamour,**

**elo-didie, Severine, tipiland, bip et**

**caropat07** ( je ne te fais pas patienter longtemps tu vois ! mdr )

Merci à ma Big Sister !

O

O

-Bonne Lecture-

O

O

Une semaine et demie s'était écoulée depuis cette soirée en compagnie de trois des Cullen. Nous étions samedi et je venais de me réveiller. J'entendais Charlie se préparer au rez-de-chaussée.

Il partait la journée avec ses collègues et quelques volontaires pour capturer et sans aucun doute abattre l'ours qui attaquait des randonneurs et des campeurs depuis presque deux bonnes semaines.

Malgré la présence de cet animal je ne m'étais pas gênée pour sortir le soir et le week-end dernier en pleine forêt. Dès le mercredi je m'étais transformée et mes douleurs liées à une trop grande attente avant de me changer avaient disparues.

Comme je m'étais faite la remarque, j'allais directement sur le territoire quileute pour éviter que mon amie me voit.

Je souris. Je considérais Alice, Emmett et Edward comme mes amis. Bien que ce dernier me troublait par sa présence. Je me souviens encore de son corps pressé contre le mien quand il m'avait empêché d'embrasser le sol au cinéma. Je mangeais à côté de lui et nous papotions. Enfin il parlait et j'écrivais.

Il avait un comportement ambiguë envers moi.

Il portait mon sac dès qu'il le pouvait. Il me serrait contre lui à chaque fois que je trébuchais. Il me souriait dès que mon regard accrochait le sien. Il m'aidait le midi pour les cours que je ne comprenais pas. Il était d'une patience à toute épreuve quand nous étions en sport et que ma maladresse le choisissait pour victime. Bref, j'étais bien avec lui bien qu'un peu mal à l'aise, je ne savais pourquoi.

Quant à Jasper, il ne m'approchait que très peu, pour ne pas dire pas du tout.

Rosalie m'ignorait la plupart du temps même si au début elle se permettait quelques remarques. Mais Alice et Edward, ou encore Emmett, me défendaient et elle finit par m'ignorer totalement, ce qui m'allait personnellement.

Je me faisais peut-être des idées mais j'avais l'étrange impression que le comportement d'Alice avait changé. Je veux dire qu'elle était toujours aussi gentille et amusante mais dès le lendemain de notre soirée, elle m'observait et j'irai jusqu'à dire qu'elle m'étudiait.

Comme si elle essayait de savoir ma nature exacte. Je savais qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû savoir pour mon ouïe car maintenant elle réagissait différemment.

Je sortis de la chaleur de ma couette pour descendre dans la cuisine. Je mangeais vite fait un yaourt. J'allais chasser aujourd'hui donc inutile de me gaver l'estomac maintenant. Charlie buvait son café.

Notre entente n'avait pas vraiment évolué. Il essayait souvent d'engager la conversation et quelques fois je lui répondais sur mon cahier mais la plupart du temps le silence régnait entre nous. La sonnette d'entrée brisa cet habituel silence.

**- Je ne sais pas à quelle heure je reviendrai, **m'apprit-il en se levant.

O

O

Il mit sa tasse dans l'évier et alla dans l'entrée. Avant d'ouvrir la porte il m'avertit timidement :

**- Évite d'aller en forêt. **

Comme si j'allais l'écouter. Aucun ours ne peut attraper tout coyote qui se respecte. Je serais déjà loin avant qu'il ne tente de me prendre pour son repas, cet ours ! Sur le pas de la porte se tenait Harry. C'était un quileute qui faisait parti des volontaires.

**- Bonjour Charlie. Tu es prêt ?**

**- Oui, je vais chercher mon arme.**

Il entra dans le salon. Harry me salua et je lui souris. Ils étaient tous habitués à mon mutisme. Billy et Harry étaient les deux plus proches amis de mon père. Ils venaient souvent à la maison et je les trouvais sympas. Mon père revint et après quelques recommandations, ils partirent.

Je montai dans ma chambre pour faire mes devoirs. Je bloquai un peu pour les maths mais au bout de deux petites heures j'avais fini tous ce que j'avais à faire ce week-end. J'hésitai entre faire un peu de ménages ou partir tout de suite. Hésitation qui ne dura que deux secondes.

Je sortis par la porte de derrière. Il faisait moins froid mais je ne perdis pas de temps, une fois déshabillée, je me transformai. Je sentis quelques étirements indolores et immensément libérateurs. Je baillai pour me dégourdir la mâchoire. J'aimais être en coyote. J'étais apaisée et aucun obstacle ne me paraissait insurmontable.

Je ne perdis pas de temps et trottinai vers le territoire quileute. Alice m'avait expliqué que ses visions n'étaient déclenchées que par une décision.

Si je prenais la décision d'aller sur le territoire des loups-garous bien avant de me transformer, elle ne me voyait pas lors de mon changement de forme ( j'avais posé la question avec un autre exemple pour m'en assurer ).

Je gardai donc en tête mon but sur tout le chemin. Toutefois, j'entendis des murmures. Curiosité quand tu nous tiens ! Je m'approchai et pus distinguer la battu. Ils étaient une vingtaine.

Il y avait un petit sentier et des voitures y étaient garées en fil indienne. Sur le capot d'une voiture de police était étalée une carte. Sûrement pour quadriller le périmètre. Quatre personnes, y compris Charlie et Harry, étaient penchées vers cette carte.

**- Y'a pas quelque chose là ? **

Ils se relevèrent et je me rendis compte que j'étais assez proche pour qu'ils puissent détecter ma présence. Mince ! Cependant ils me cherchèrent et je fus soulagée. Mais mon regard accrocha celui de Charlie.

Il se statufia et je sus qu'il m'avait reconnue. Enfin plutôt qu'il avait deviné que c'était moi puisqu'il ne m'avait vu qu'une seule fois sous cette forme alors que j'étais encore bébé.

O

O

J'entendis une détonation et la seconde suivante je sentis une brûlure à ma patte alors que la balle me frôlait avant d'atterrir à dix centimètres de là, levant poussière et terre. Je bondis sur le côté et me mis à détaler comme jamais.

**- Arrêtez espèce d'abruti ! **aboya Charlie, **on est pas là pour tuer tous ce qui bouge ! Compris ?**

Je ne sus combien de temps je courus. Je me cachais entre deux buissons pour reprendre mon souffle, mon cœur battait comme jamais auparavant.

Quand ma respiration se calma, la douleur à ma patte se rappela à mon bon souvenir. Il y avait un peu de sang qui collait mes poils entre eux. Je ne pouvais voir les dégâts à cause de mon pelage alors je me transformai.

Fait d'habitude indolore, ma transformation me fit pousser un cri. Assise contre un arbre, j'examinai mon poignet et heureusement, ce n'était pas profond. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'étais seule, nue, au milieu de nulle part. J'ignorais même si j'étais toujours sur le territoire quileute.

Si Alice me voyait, il serait difficile de justifier la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais.

Mon poignet me brûlait mais je m'attendais à pire venant d'une balle. Ça ne saignait que très peu. Heureusement que j'avais été assez loin pour que le tireur ne visent avec plus de précision.

Cependant je devais désinfecter cette blessure au plus vite. Je devais rentrer tout en repassant par LaPush.

Même si ma transformation se rapprochait beaucoup trop de la dernière je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Elle fut moins douloureuse mais réveilla mon estomac, les dépenses d'énergie qu'engendrait le passage d'une forme à une autre étant importantes.

Au bout d'un certain temps j'arrivai devant un ruisseau. Il était assez large mais les coyotes sont de très bons nageurs.

J'entrai dans l'eau et ma blessure me piqua. Rien de tel que de l'eau pour désinfecter une plaie. Arrivée sur l'autre rive, je vis un lapin. L'instinct et la faim reprirent le dessus et je me mis à le pourchasser.

Quand je relevai la gueule de ma proie, je reconnus les lieux.

J'étais en territoire quileute. Je chassai encore quelques petits mammifères pour contenter mon estomac gourmand. J'écoutai le bruit du vent entre les arbres, ça m'apaisait. Ma mère le faisait souvent aussi.

O

O

Je ne pus m'accabler sur le sujet que je perçus des bruits bizarres. Mon cœur partit une nouvelle fois au quart de tour quand je compris que c'était des bruits de combats. J'entendais clairement des grognements qui appartenaient à deux animaux distincts.

_Des loups ! Reconnus-je avec une certaine peur._

Ils se battaient et je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver au milieu. La peur libérait dans mon organisme de l'adrénaline, invention essentielle de dame nature qui permet à tout animal d'améliorer ses capacités physiques et donc de prendre la fuite ou de se battre. Dans ma situation, cela sera le premier cas.

J'amorçai donc un geste pour partir dans la direction opposée quand un cri s'éleva d'entre les arbres. Mes oreilles se redressèrent instinctivement en avant. Ce cri était incontestablement humain. C'était une voix d'homme !

_Oh non ! C'est pas vrai ! Ils ne se battent pas, ils attaquent un homme, paniquai-je._

J'ignorai quoi faire exactement. Mon hésitation mourut quand un grognement plus fort me parvint. Mes pattes foulèrent le sol avec détermination en direction du combat. Je sentais que j'allais regretter ma décision.

Après tout, je ne pouvais rien contre deux loups. La seule capacité que les coyotes ont de plus que les loups, c'est la vitesse. Et ce n'est pas pour rien !

Mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas abandonner cet homme. La liste des disparus était déjà assez longues. Je me demandai avec une certaine curiosité morbide si j'allais survivre pour prévenir Charlie que ce n'était pas un ours mais des loups la cause de tout ça.

Je débouchai enfin sur le lieu d'où provenait le bruit. Je m'attendais à plein de chose mais la réalité en fut bien loin. Les loups, au nombre de deux comme je l'avais deviné, étaient énormes ( de la taille de celui que j'avais croisé le jour de mon arrivée ).

L'un d'entre eux, à ma gauche, était couché sur le flanc, sa patte arrière prenant une direction bizarre. Son pelage majoritairement gris, assurément magnifique dans d'autres circonstances, était taché de sang. Il respirait difficilement.

Un flash de ma mère surgit devant mes yeux.

O

O

Mon regard se porta plus loin, au milieu de l'endroit dégagé d'arbres.

_Un lieu parfait pour un combat, pensai-je ironiquement._

L'humain et l'autre loup m'offrait un tableau contradictoire. L'homme, loin d'être humain en fin de compte, avait un bras passé autour de l'énorme cou du loup. Son bras se perdait dans l'épaisse fourrure noire. L'autre main tenait la mâchoire du loup, comme s'il essayait de la briser.

L'animal se débattait mais je compris vite que l'autre était plus fort.

J'ignorais pourquoi dans cette situation d'urgence, je pris le temps de le détailler. Ses cheveux blonds était tenus en une queue de cheval qui avait sans aucun doute connu de meilleurs jours. Il était torse nu et son jean était taché de terre et de sang.

Mais ce qui me choqua le plus fut le liquide rouge qu'il avait autour de la bouche.

Je refusai de m'avouer que c'était du sang.

Il balança, je n'avais pas d'autre mot, le loup à l'autre bout de sa position, vers moi. Je remarquai alors un corps à ses pieds. Un pauvre randonneur. Je compris que les loups n'étaient pas du mauvais côté cette fois. Il sourit sadiquement quand il me vit.

J'en frissonnai. Mes oreilles se plaquèrent et je découvris mes crocs tandis que mon instinct me criait de m'enfuir aussi vite que mes pattes me le permettraient.

**- Ne t'approche pas ! **siffla-t-il en levant sa main sur sa droite.

Je ne comptais pas m'approcher. Si même deux loups de la taille d'un cheval n'arrivaient pas à le battre, ce n'était pas avec mes pitoyables 11kg que je pourrais changer quelque chose.

Le loup se releva dès qu'il toucha terre. Il grogna et repartit à la charge. L'autre n'y prêta aucune attention et me fixa.

Il pencha la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

**- Pourquoi ce stupide coyote ne s'enfuit pas ? **Murmura-t-il.

Je me posais la même question pour tout dire. Avec un mouvement trop rapide pour mes yeux, il se retrouva devant moi. Bien plus menaçant qu'Emmett.

Pourquoi cette comparaison ? Parce que j'étais certaine qu'ils étaient de la même espèce. La seule différence : la couleur de leurs yeux.

Le loup au pelage noir percuta du vide. Quand il se rendit compte que son adversaire n'était plus là, il freina et ses pattes arrières glissèrent quand il fit demi-tour. Il chargea à nouveau l'homme mais celui-ci n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir conscience.

O

O

Moins de vingt secondes s'étaient écoulées depuis mon arrivée, je voyais tout au ralenti. Il tendit le bras vers moi et je grognai avant de me retourner pour courir. Je savais bien évidemment que je n'avais aucune chance.

Fait confirmé quand il agrippa ma patte arrière pour me tirer violemment en arrière vers lui.

Il me balança et le sol, les arbres, le ciel se confondirent en des couleurs indissociables et abstraites pendant une durée très courte. Mon dos percuta un arbre et j'entendis ma patte craquait.

Laquelle ? Je ne sus le dire avant que le noir ne m'engloutisse, apportant un apaisement plus que bienvenue.

Un mal de tête horrible me vrilla les tempes. J'essayai de bouger mais mon corps ne m'obéit pas. Ma patte postérieur droite était sans conteste la plus pénible de mes blessures. Je gémis, un glapissement sortit de ma gueule. Seules mes paupières ne m'avaient pas abandonné.

Je vis un tas de cendres d'où une fumée s'échappait encore. Un loup, encore inconnu, fixait ce tas.

_Avec satisfaction, crus-je discerner._

Il respirait rapidement et transpirait encore. Avais-je été déconnectée de la réalité aussi peu longtemps ? Je portai mes yeux vers le loup gris qui était toujours inconscient. Un homme palpait son corps. Il avait les caractéristiques de tous les quileutes. Peau mate, cheveux noirs. Il se releva et s'approcha de moi.

J'essayai de me relever pour courir loin de lui. Réaction normale pour un animal blessé, autrement dit vulnérable, je devais partir loin de toutes menaces. J'eus plus mal qu'autre chose.

**- Chut. Je ne te veux aucun mal, **souffla-t-il en s'approchant doucement.

Toujours aussi délicatement il m'ausculta et je me laissai faire. De toute façon, j'avais la désagréable impression d'être vidée de mes forces. Il continuait de murmurer et cela m'apaisait. Plus sa voix que ses mots, en fait. J'avais envie de dormir.

Mes paupières se fermèrent et le noir m'envahit une seconde fois.

O

O

Tapie dans l'ombre que déployait les branches des arbres, une silhouette resta immobile bien longtemps après que les loups aient emporté la fille.

Ses yeux rouges sangs avaient vu la scène d'horreur.

Son odorat interceptait encore le relent des cendres.

Sa peau captait encore la chaleur du feu qui avait déployait ses tentacules brûlantes sur les membres de son âme sœur.

Elle l'avait vu se faire tuer sous ses yeux.

Il avait toujours eu les choses en main. Toujours.

Il avait suffi d'une fois.

Elle avait retenu un cri de pur douleur quand elle avait entendu le craquement macabre des membres arrachés avec une sauvagerie fatale.

Elle avait été impuissante, ne pouvant le prévenir de la venue d'un troisième loup.

Elle avait vu sa curiosité pour le coyote imprudent.

Elle avait vu cet animal détourner son âme sœur de sa victoire.

Elle l'avait vu s'approcher, elle en avait voulu faire de même.

Il lui avait ordonné de ne pas s'approcher, il avait été trop sûr de lui.

Il en est mort, réduit en un tas de cendre qui semblait la défier.

Elle avait vu le coyote se transformer en jeune femme.

Et ses traits seront à jamais gravés dans sa mémoire.

Mais à présent, là maintenant, elle ne voyait plus qu'une seule chose : sa vengeance.

_O_

_O_

_Voilà !_

_Le prochain chapitre il y aura la « confrontation » Quileutes/Bella !_

_Je tiens à préciser que toutes les informations sur les coyotes présentes dans ma fic, comme quoi ils sont de bons nageurs ou qu'ils ont une vue peu développée (chapitre1) _

_ou qu'ils sont plus rapides que des loups sont entièrement vraies !_

_Donnez-moi votre avis :D_

_O_

_O_


	10. Discussion avec les Quileutes

O

O

Un grand merci à vous toutes pour vos messages qui m'encouragent ! !

Merci aussi pour vos mises en favorites et/ou alertes !

Merci à ma Big Sister ;)

Après de nombreuses tentatives, le chapitre est enfin là.

D'ailleurs mille merci à miss02 et caropat07 pour leur aide !

(Je crois ne jamais avoir remercié en une seule fois autant de personne dans ma vie mdr)

O

O

- Bonne Lecture-

O

O

Ma joue reposait sur quelque chose de doux. Ce fut ma première pensée quand je repris partiellement conscience. Je flottais encore dans les limbes du sommeil et je n'avais pas envie que cela change. Je me sentais bien et je savais qu'en renouant avec la réalité j'aurais mal, même si j'ignorais pourquoi.

Je devenais malgré tout de plus en plus alerte à ce qui m'entourait. Mon corps reprenait contact avec chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses. Je me souvins brusquement de l'homme aux cheveux blonds attachés puis de mon vol plané qui avait suivi.

Voilà pourquoi j'avais l'impression d'être passée dans une machine à laver après qu'un rouleau compresseur m'ait écrasée.

Je sentis une main sur mon front. Je pris peur car j'ignorais où je me trouvais, mon dernier souvenir étant cet homme qui palpait mon corps malmené. Un gémissement passa mes lèvres quand j'essayai de bouger et mon visage grimaça.

**- Chut ! Ne bouge pas, Bella.**

Hein ? ! Comment le propriétaire de cette voix pouvait connaître mon nom ? Et pourquoi étais-je dans un lit ? Et surtout pourquoi me sentais-je si… humaine ?

J'ouvris brutalement les yeux et la lumière m'éblouit. Je plissai les yeux et quelqu'un tira des rideaux dans un bruit qui me parvint de loin. Je n'étais pas encore totalement alerte manifestement.

La pièce était de petite taille ; le mobilier était simple.

Dans la pièce désormais tamisée, je pus compter trois personnes. Celle qui se trouvait près de la fenêtre, à moitié assis sur un bureau, et ayant probablement fermés les rideaux, était Harry.

La deuxième, à ma droite, se tenait près de la porte. Je reconnus celui qui m'avait « auscultée ». Et pour finir, Jacob, agenouillé sur ma gauche à côté du lit, ses coudes appuyés creusant le matelas au niveau de ma hanche.

**- Ça va ? **Me demanda-t-il.

J'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête qui tira douloureusement les muscles de mon cou et ensuite je réfléchis à la question. La brume de l'inconscience laissa sa place à la douleur. J'avais l'impression d'avoir mal à des parties de mon corps dont je ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence.

Mais j'avais encore la folie d'escompter que cela ne donnerait que des courbatures.

**- Tu nous as foutu une de ces peurs ! ! **dit Jacob.

Et si j'étais sous forme humaine, ici, c'était qu'ils savaient. Je ne perdis même pas d'énergie à espérer qu'ils m'avaient trouvée sous forme humaine dans la forêt car quand l'homme m'avait approchée, j'étais encore en coyote.

O

O

Ma jambe droite me lançait le plus et je sentis qu'elle avait été immobilisée grâce à une attelle. J'avais un bandage à mon poignet. Harry suivit mon regard et ses yeux abritaient une lueur de compréhension. Bien sûr, maintenant il savait que c'était moi ! Je me demandai vaguement quelle excuse il avait trouvé pour partir de la battue.

**- Tu as besoin d'aller à l'hôpital, Bella. Nous voulions attendre que tu te réveilles pour savoir si c'était sans danger, **intervint mon « sauveur » en s'approchant.

J'acquiesçai à nouveau. C'était la première fois que je ne contrôlais pas une transformation, si l'on exceptait mes premières années où j'étais trop jeune pour me rendre compte du moindre changement.

**- T'as jambe est cassée, il te faut un plâtre. Je suis le médecin de la réserve mais je n'ai pas le matériel nécessaire pour une fracture de ce type malheureusement. Nous ferons en sorte que le médecin qui te prendra en charge ne s'occupe que de cela et laisse de côté certaines vérifications qui pourraient divulguer ta différence d'avec les humains, **m'apprit Harry, me rassurant au passage.

En fait, ma seule différence était la présence d'un chromosome qui ferait sans doute paniquait n'importe quel médecin qui se risquerait à y regarder d'un peu trop près. Même si j'étais certaine qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de vérifier mes chromosomes pour une « simple fracture », j'étais rassurée.

**- Tu sais ce que nous sommes ? **Se risqua Jacob.

Encore une fois, je hochai la tête.

**- Et comprends-tu ce qui s'est passée ? **Continua-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

Là par contre, je bloquais. Il le vit et commença à me raconter :

**- Nous formons une meute de 7 loups. C'est toi que j'ai vu il y a deux semaines ? **( question rhétorique puisqu'il enchaîna : ) **Depuis quasi autant de temps, trois sangsues sont arrivées dans le coin. Notre devoir, notre raison d'exister est de les éliminer. Nous en avons eu un. Les deux autres ont réussi à s'enfuir. Et ils se cachaient bien, à croire qu'ils avaient un don pour ça. A part des cadavres nous n'avions aucune trace d'eux. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Sam ici présent et Seth, le dernier à nous avoir rejoint, ont surpris l'une des sangsues dans son… « repas ». Il n'avait aucune expérience, il n'aurait pas dû…**

Cette dernière phrase était plus pour lui que pour moi. Il serra les poings et la mâchoire.

**- Jacob, calme-toi !**

Ces deux simples mots de Sam eurent une grande influence sur lui. Il garda la tête baissée et ce fut Sam qui reprit la parole :

**- Je dois te remercier Bella, même si j'ai peur que cela soit déplacé. Tu as fait diversion. Assez longtemps en tous cas pour que je puisse, avec l'aide de Paul qui était le plus proche, en finir avec le sang-froid.**

O

O

J'avais plein de questions mais ignorais comment me faire comprendre sans le cahier d'Alice.

C'était quoi, ces sang-froid ou sangsues ?

Sûrement grâce à ces deux idées mises bout à bout, je fus convaincue que cela concernait les Cullen aussi.

La porte s'ouvrit et une femme entra. Elle portait un plateau. La première phrase qu'elle prononça fut que Seth était réveillé. Harry, que j'avais finis par oublier tant il était discret, sortit et la femme posa son plateau sur la table de chevet.

**- Bonjour Bella ! Je t'ai apporté un cachet contre la douleur. Et tiens, voilà un cahier et un stylo. Jacob nous a prévenu que tu étais muette.**

Je pris le précieux chargement qu'elle me tendit et je lui rendis son sourire. Il illuminait son visage, à tel point que sa cicatrice, partant de sa tempe pour s'arrêter à son menton, n'arrivait pas à l'enlaidir. Sam la prit dans ses bras en la regardant avec adoration.

**- Tu vois, là, on est devenu invisible, **me souffla Jacob en s'asseyant près de moi sur le lit.

Je souris et détournai les yeux quand le couple s'embrassa. Elle sortit en me souriant avant de fermer la porte. Aucun bruit ne s'élevait dans la pièce. Ils me regardaient et je me sentais mal à l'aise. Finalement Sam rompit le silence :

**- Ton secret est en sécurité avec nous. Ton père le sait ?**

Je hochai la tête tout en prenant le cachet et le verre d'eau. Mes muscles protestèrent mais je réussis. Je bus avidement le verre d'eau. Sa fraîcheur me fit beaucoup de bien. Sam le reposa pour moi. Je lui fis un sourire timide pour le remercier.

**- Nous avons dû trouver un alibi. Officiellement, tu as rendu visite à Jacob et tu es tombée alors que vous faisiez de la moto.**

J'acquiesçai pour la énième fois.

**- Si tu as des questions, **se hasarda timidement Jacob.

Sam lui envoya un regard que je traduis par : terrain dangereux. J'ouvris le cahier et écrivis :

**- Les Cullen ne sont pas humains.**

Jacob lisait en même temps que mon stylo faisait son chemin. Il soupira :

**- Oui, ce sont des sangs… sang-froid, **se reprit-t-il.

Son ton méprisant me mit en colère.

**- Ils ne sont pas dangereux ! **protestai-je par écrit.

J'imaginais très mal Alice ou Edward buvant le sang de pauvres randonneurs.

**- Nous avons un traité avec leur clan. Ils ne chassent pas d'humains et respectent notre territoire. En échange nous les laissons en paix.**

O

O

Les relations entre loups-garous et… vampires ? ne devaient pas être des plus faciles. Je savais qu'ils n'étaient pas humains, oui. Mais pouvoir mettre un mot sur leur nature ne me soulagea pas comme je l'aurais imaginé.

Énormément de choses m'apparaissaient beaucoup plus claires désormais. Je compris pourquoi Alice avait réagi comme ça quand je lui avais dit que Jacob et Billy venaient à la maison. Je compris pourquoi j'avais vu Emmett et Jasper dans la forêt. Ils étaient en chasse.

Je me relevai partiellement et ignorai les douleurs que cela engendra dans le bas de mon dos. J'écrivis :

**- Ils n'attaquent pas d'humains donc ils se nourrissent d'animaux ?**

Je connaissais déjà la réponse, ayant failli y passer, mais j'avais besoin d'une confirmation. Confirmation que Sam me donna d'un hochement de tête après avoir lu ma question.

**- Ton père est au courant ?**

Jacob sourit en lisant ma réponse :

**- Oui. **

**- Et heureusement hein ! Ça facilite grandement la vie n'est-ce pas ? **me demanda-t-il joyeusement.

Sa remarque me fit mal. Si seulement il savait que Charlie nous avait mise à la porte ma mère et moi, à cause de ça. Je l'enviais d'une certaine manière car son père semblait l'accepter comme il était. Il dut voir que mon visage se referma car il arrêta brusquement de rire. Il allait parler mais Sam le coupa :

**- Nous devons aller à l'hôpital. **

Je le remerciai silencieusement. Jacob passa son bras derrière mes épaules et me porta comme il put en faisant attention à ma jambe. Sam s'en occupa en la gardant surélevée. Je grimaçai car le mouvement réveillait la douleur. Nous, enfin ils marchèrent le long d'un couloir.

Je vis par l'une des portes Harry et la jeune femme de tout à l'heure au chevet d'un jeune homme. Il devait être plus jeune que moi.

**- Emily ! **appela Sam. **Peux tu ouvrir la porte s'il te plaît ?**

Elle arriva et nous ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Elle aida les garçons à m'installer.

**- J'espère te revoir dans d'autres circonstances. N'hésite pas à venir quand tu veux.**

Sa voix était douce et pleine de gentillesse. Je lui souris tandis qu'elle ferma la portière. Sam démarra et je soupirai. En route pour l'hôpital.

O

O

On m'avait prise en charge immédiatement. Présentement je me trouvai dans une chambre à patienter. Mon plâtre n'était pas totalement sec et Charlie devait arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Sam était encore là, veillant sur mon secret. Il semblait un peu nerveux.

Par contre Jacob avait préféré partir pour, et je cite « rester en vie car quand ton père apprendra que c'est moi qui t'ai mise sur une moto, il vaut mieux que je sois très loin ». J'avais souris, Jacob m'amusait d'une certaine manière. Je m'étais retenue de le prévenir que Charlie s'en foutrait probablement.

Sam se tendit encore plus et je compris dans le seconde quand la porte s'ouvrit : Carlisle Cullen entra. Je le reconnus aussitôt grâce à son teint pâle, à ses yeux dorés et à son incroyable beauté. Il nous salua et je fus admirative qu'il puisse être aussi détendu alors que Sam était près à lui bondir dessus.

Le docteur Cullen vérifia mes constantes et mon plâtre. Tout était en ordre. La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et Charlie entra, paniqué ?

**- Bella ! Tu vas bien ?**

Le docteur Cullen répondit :

**- Tout va bien Charlie. Plus de peur que de mal assurément. Elle devra garder son plâtre deux mois. A part cela, aucune blessure grave n'est à noter. Le docteur Harry Clearwater s'est occupé des premiers soins. Tu peux sortir, **finit-il en se tournant vers moi.

Charlie approuva de la tête et parut soulagé.

**- Il me faut votre signature Charlie.**

Il alla se poster près du docteur Cullen et prit le stylo que ce dernier tendait. Il signa les papiers reposant sur la plaquette et ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grands puis il s'écria :

**- Une chute de moto Bella !**

Il avait l'air à deux doigts de faire une crise cardiaque. Je lançai un regard significatif à Sam. Je voulais lui dire à travers mes yeux que je pouvais tout aussi bien dire à Charlie que j'étais en coyote quand je me suis faite attaquée par l'ours imaginaire qu'il pourchassé.

Il secoua la tête. Et je reportai mon attention vers Charlie pour acquiescer, honteuse de mentir. Il le prit sûrement pour une sorte de repentance. Tant mieux, je n'étais pas bonne actrice.

Je perçus pendant une fraction de seconde le docteur Cullen froncer les sourcils en nous regardant Sam et moi. Mais bien vite il reprit un expression neutre et nous salua avant de partir tout en me souhaitant un bon rétablissement.

O

O

Le silence qui se fit était lourd. Heureusement une infirmière entra. Elle avait des béquilles que je pris et nous sortîmes. L'air frais me fit du bien et j'inspirai profondément.

**- Merci Sam.**

**- C'est normal Charlie. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je ferais la moral à Jacob.**

Il partit vers sa voiture en me lançant un regard amusé que mon père ne vit pas. Alors que sa voiture quittait le parking, Charlie me questionna :

**- Est-ce la vérité Bella ? La moto alors que je…**

Oh non ! Je n'avais pas pensé au fait que Charlie m'avait vu quand j'étais en coyote ! Comment expliquer l'implication de Jacob dans mon « accident-excuse » sans mettre en danger son secret. Car je ne me faisais pas d'illusions, si Charlie avait été au courant pour les loups-garous, jamais il n'aurait accepté la présence de Billy et Harry.

**- Je t'ai vu dans la forêt.**

J'essayai de lui faire comprendre sans parler que je ne voyais pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Je dus réussir car il finit par laisser tomber en marmonnant un « ça devait être un coyote ordinaire ». C'était mieux qu'il croie ça.

Nous avançâmes vers la voiture de service de mon père. Vraiment très discret. Nous avions fait à peine trois pas qu'une voiture arriva à toute allure et se gara, chevauchant deux places. Encore plus discret. Deux personnes en descendirent et je reconnus Edward. Il s'avança vivement vers l'entrée, luttant visiblement pour ne pas courir. J'étais inquiète de le voir ici à l'hôpital et heureuse de le voir tout court.

Mon regard croisa celui de la dernière Cullen que je n'avais pas encore vu. Elle s'arrêta m'envoyant un sourire resplendissant et appela Edward qui continuait sa route, imperturbable. Elle cria plus fort son prénom. Il se retourna, agacé qu'elle le retarde.

Puis il me vit et il sourit avant de venir vers moi, ignorant sa mère. Elle roula des yeux mais son regard le couva comme si elle le comprenait et était plus qu'heureuse.

C'était moi qu'il était venu voir ? Pourquoi ?

**- Ça va Bella ? **

Son ténor me fit frissonner. C'était fréquent que sa voix me fasse cet effet. Je hochai la tête en souriant timidement et il parût soulagé, comme si on lui enlevait littéralement le poids du monde des épaules.

O

O

* * *

Edward PoV :

Je fonçai vers les portes d'entrée, inquiet comme jamais je ne l'avais été auparavant. Tellement obnubilé par la santé de Bella que je ne me préparai même pas à affronter l'odeur de sang que mon odorat capterait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.

Je me tournai vers Esmée. Pourquoi m'interpellait-elle alors qu'elle savait l'urgence de la situation. J'ignorais ce que Bella avait car à peine la phrase de Carlisle prononcée que j'avais raccroché et sauté dans ma voiture.

Surpris qu'Esmée m'accompagne, j'en avais été reconnaissant pendant le trajet qu'elle me soutienne avec ses pensées positives même si elle aussi était inquiète.

Je vis à travers son esprit Bella et son père. Je tournai un peu plus la tête vers ma gauche et les vis par moi-même. Elle avait des béquilles et je vis un bandage à sa main droite qui remontait sans doute sur son avant-bras. Elle avait une blessure superficielle à sa tempe gauche.

Mon inspection ne me prit qu'une fraction de seconde et j'étais rassuré et heureux de la voir debout. Je m'approchai d'elle, poussé par une force qui m'empêchait de rester loin d'elle quand elle était dans les parages. Force qui se nommait d'après ma mère : l'amour.

**- Ça va Bella ?**

Elle acquiesça timidement en hochant la tête, ses cheveux libérant une effluve de son merveilleux parfum naturel. Je m'habituais de mieux en mieux à son odeur et n'avais presque plus besoin de retenir ma respiration en sa présence.

Cependant, son odeur laissa rapidement place à une autre et je me retins de plisser le nez. Elle puait le chien mouillé.

Une émotion que je n'avais jamais ressenti fut libéré par ma colère. Je mis trois secondes avant de pouvoir la nommer.

O

O

Jalousie.

Soit elle avait passé du temps à LaPush sûrement avec Jacob, soit le clébard était venu lui rendre visite sans son père puisque Charlie était dans sa tenue de policier et donc qu'il travaillait. Je savais qu'il venait souvent la voir accompagné de son père qui était le meilleur ami de celui de Bella. Ou plutôt son père venait voir Charlie accompagné de son fils !

Je croyais stupidement que c'était pour ça qu'ils se voyaient mais qu'en dehors des rendez-vous « sportifs » de leur père, ils ne se fréquentaient pas. Jamais je ne me serais douter qu'elle l'appréciait assez pour ça.

_Elle a le droit de faire ce qu'elle veut et de voir qui elle veut ! Arrête de faire ton protecteur possessif ! Me réprimanda ma conscience. _

J'espérai pour sa sécurité et pour mon calme qu'il n'était pas impliqué dans ce qui a conduit Bella ici. Calme qui fut détruit quand Charlie, sans le savoir, me confirma mentalement qu'elle était allé le voir et qu'il avait eu la bonne idée de lui apprendre à faire de la moto.

Il n'avait pas su la protéger ! Je devais maîtriser ma colère pour ne pas effrayer Bella et pour ne pas paraître bizarre aux yeux de Charlie. Esmée posa sa main sur mon bras et se présenta à Bella puis salua Charlie.

Ce dernier rougit en lui répondant. Il était toujours troublé face à Alice ou ma mère. Je fixai mon ange, ne pouvant détourner le regard. Sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, ma main alla atteindre la douceur de sa peau. Ses yeux chocolats plongèrent dans les miens.

**- Respire Bella, **me moquai-je tendrement.

Elle prit une bouffée d'air et me plaqua une de ses béquilles contre mon torse. Mes bras se refermèrent dessus. Avec sa main désormais libre, elle agrippa le cahier que Charlie, discutant avec ma mère, avait coincé sous son coude.

**- Arrête de m'éblouir ! **Lus-je.

Je rigolai, heureux de sa révélation.

**- Alors comme ça, je t'éblouis ? **

Mon ton était on ne peux plus fier. Elle rougit et ma main repartit d'elle-même caresser son teint rosé.

**- J'aime quand tu rougis.**

O

O

Depuis que je la connaissais, je ne réfléchissais plus avant de parler. J'étais libre. Son silence mental me poussait à tout vouloir savoir sur elle. Mais aussi parce que c'était mon âme sœur.

Le rouge de ses joues s'accentua et je me demandai ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser de moi, de mes mots, savoir comment elle les interprétait. Toutefois ce silence me permettait d'être décontracté, d'être simplement moi dans le sens où je pensais par moi-même sans esprits parasites.

**- Nous allons y aller. Isabella doit se reposer, **lança Charlie, me fusillant du regard et éclatant notre bulle par la même occasion.

Il n'était pas dupe. Je ne fus pas surpris car Esmée disait que mes sentiments pétillaient sur mon visage l'éclairant d'une joie intense qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu de ma part. Emmett aussi me faisait souvent la remarque, mais à sa manière peu raffiné.

J'en doutais personnellement ; Bella n'avait pas l'air de saisir que toutes mes pensées lui étaient destinées.

**- Bien sûr Charlie. Au revoir Bella. Bon rétablissement et j'espère te revoir très vite,** sourit Esmée.

Bella récupéra sa béquille et ils s'éloignèrent. Je ne bougeai pas, attendant qu'elle rentre dans l'habitacle de la voiture. Nos discussions étaient toujours détendues et je les appréciais beaucoup mais j'avais l'impression que celle-ci avait été différente, que j'avais été trop loin dans mes mots pourtant peu nombreux mais ô combien lourds de sens.

Elle pourrait se douter de quelque chose non ? Après tout, n'était-ce pas elle qui avait avoué que je l'éblouissais ?

Le flash d'une image m'apparut des pensées de Charlie pendant une seconde. Mais ce fut suffisant pour que je discerne un berceau. Un petit animal sortant timidement de sous les pans d'une gigoteuse.

Je ne pus cependant identifier l'espèce car déjà Charlie pensa à autre chose. A quelque chose de troublant.

_« Si seulement j'avais réagis différemment ! »_

C'était un souvenir et non un rêve ! Mon portable sonna me tirant de mes questionnements. Ne l'avais-je pourtant pas balancer sur le canapé en raccrochant ? Il jaillit sous mes yeux, suivi du bras d'Esmée. Elle me sourit et m'apprit qu'elle l'avait récupéré car elle sentait que j'allais en avoir besoin.

O

O

Je la remerciai tout en prenant mon portable. Un message d'Alice.

_Invite la à venir mercredi après-midi à la villa ! Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Charlie, maman s'en occupe._

Cette dernière éclata de rire quand je lui montrai le message. Elle se dirigea vers Charlie qui faisait le tour de sa voiture, ayant aidé Bella à s'installer. Je la rejoignis et si j'avais pu, mes mains auraient été moites. Comment lui demander sans paraître désespéré et sans la faire se sentir obligée d'accepter ? Je me penchai tout en posant un bras sur le haut de la portière ouverte.

**- Bella, est-ce que ça te dit de venir mercredi après les cours chez nous ? **

Voilà, clair, direct, je ne pouvais pas faire mieux. J'attendis sa réponse avec anxiété. Je voulais qu'elle dise oui mais en même temps je n'étais pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Elle accepta et elle était aux anges vu la vitesse avec laquelle elle avait écrit « avec plaisir ! ».

Son approbation remplit mon coeur de joie. Oui, c'était une bonne idée ! Je pourrais passer du temps avec elle sans la contrainte des cours.

**- Très bien, Edward la ramènera. Pas trop tard bien sûr.**

Je souris intérieurement. Charlie ne pouvait dire non à ma mère. Il monta enfin dans sa voiture et je fermais la portière tout en saluant mon ange. Je soupirai tandis que la voiture reculait. Esmée vint se poster près de moi, compréhensive ; elle savait ce que je ressentais.

**- Elle viendra directement après les cours et mangera chez nous. Je vais utiliser la cuisine pour la première fois !** se réjouit-elle.

Je rigolai devant son enthousiasme et elle continua en me demandant le plat préféré de Bella. Je lui répondis sans hésiter que c'était les lasagnes. Elle sautilla jusqu'à la voiture, complètement heureuse d'avoir enfin rencontré Bella et encore plus ravie qu'elle vienne mercredi.

Je lui emboîtai le pas, tout aussi ivre de bonheur qu'elle bien que je m'ennuyais déjà de Bella. Je ne pourrais malheureusement pas la voir dormir cette nuit car je devais aller chasser. Mais je savais que je la reverrais après demain en cours.

Et ce fut avec cette pensée pleine d'espoir que je rentrai à la maison, rassuré que Bella aille bien malgré une fracture, frustré quand même de devoir patienter deux jours pour lui reparler, mais surtout impatient d'être mercredi. Alice avait de bonnes idées, parfois !

_O_

_O_

_Voilà pour ce chapitre (sans action, tout en discussion lol )_

_J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié !_

_Le prochain chapitre risque de se faire désirer car avril et mai sont synonymes pour moi de CCF entendez par là : examen. _

_Donc je vais utiliser le temps passé à écrire pour réviser. J'essayerais de faire au plus vite malgré tout !_

_Une review ?_

_O_

_O_


	11. Coyote En Danger

O

O

Salut à toutes !

Petit à petit, ce chapitre a pris forme et j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Un grand merci pour vos reviews, c'est un réel bonheur de lire vos commentaires !

Merci aussi à ma Big Sister !

O

O

-Bonne Lecture-

O

O

Je n'en pouvais plus. Je posai mon sac dans l'entrée, essayant de me débrouiller avec mes béquilles et allai me chercher un verre d'eau et un médicament contre la douleur que le médecin m'avait donné. Bien que j'escomptai que son effet m'aiderait aussi pour ces picotements douloureux.

Mon corps réclamait une transformation. Malheureusement j'étais incapable de me changer, qu'adviendra-t-il de ma jambe ? Après avoir rincer mon verre, je partis me rouler en boule dans mon lit. Nous étions mardi après-midi, le prof de sport m'avait autorisé à rentrer puisque j'étais dispensée.

Je n'avais jamais tenu autant sans transformation. J'avais peur que cela n'aggrave ma fracture. Dans ce cas, cela ne guérirait jamais ! C'était un cercle vicieux. A moins que je ne reste en coyote le temps que ma fracture se répare. J'irai voir Harry et lui ferai comprendre la situation.

Je pourrais toujours lui apporter un papier que j'aurais préalablement écrit pour lui faire comprendre la situation et il me ferait un bandage. C'était le seul moyen que je voyais ; je n'avais jamais entendu ma mère me dire qu'il y avait une limite de temps à respecter quand on était coyote avant de retrouver son corps humain.

Mais rester en coyote poserait problème. Et Charlie ? Et les cours ? Et les Cullen ? Je ne pouvais pas disparaître comme ça pour réapparaître des semaines plus tard comme si de rien n'était. J'entendis la porte claquer et relevai la tête de sous la couverture. 18 H 47.

J'avais passé autant de temps à me morfondre ?

**- Isabella ! J'ai ramené des pizzas.**

Mon ventre gronda et ce fut difficilement, mais néanmoins affamée que j'arrivai dans la cuisine où Charlie sortait des assiettes du placard. Nous mangeâmes silencieusement. Scoop de l'année !

Je mis plus de temps que la normal à cause des fourmillements infernaux qui tourmentaient inlassablement mes mains et mes bras entiers. Pour mes jambes, je n'en parle même pas. Je montai rapidement dans ma chambre.

Enfin aussi rapidement que je le pouvais avec mes béquilles et cet obstacle redoutable autrement nommé escalier. Mon corps voulait, demandait une transformation. Il en avait besoin. Je luttai néanmoins. J'étais totalement effrayée.

O

O

Seulement trois jours que j'avais mon plâtre. Passer d'une forme à une autre serait trop dangereux. Je m'épuisai mentalement et relâchai ma concentration juste une seconde. Je me sentis tomber.

J'ouvris les yeux mais le noir persistait. Quoi ? Je bougeai ma tête et sentis un voile glissé sur mon museau. Mon soutien-gorge… Je secouai ma gueule et il tomba. Je sentais également un poids sur mes omoplates.

Je relevai mon poitrail et vis mon pelage si familier et rassurant.

Mes quatre pattes. Mon long museau. Ma queue touffue.

La béquille tomba quand je me relevai complètement. Je glapis de joie. Je me contorsionnai un peu tout en avançant pour me débarrasser de mes vêtements et fus surprise de ne ressentir aucune douleur.

Mon plâtre, devenu trop large pour une patte de coyote gisait sur le sol. Je le fusillai du regard, fière de mettre libérer de ce fardeau. J'appuyai toutefois doucement ma patte par terre pour vérifier l'évidence. Je ne ressentis rien. Rien de douloureux.

Je bondis, heureuse au possible et… oubliai que j'étais dans ma chambre. Résultat, je me cognai contre mon étagère. Incapable de l'arrêter dans sa chute, je ne pus que me reculer pour éviter de me faire écraser.

Le bruit qui s'ensuivit tambourina à mes oreilles tandis que la vibration du sol se propageait dans mon corps. J'examinai les dégâts, penaude. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait que des livres et rien qui ne pouvait être considéré comme trop fragile.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et je sursautai.

**- Isabe.. Oh !**

Oups Charlie ! Je tentai d'évaluer sa réaction. Bon, je profitai de son « bug » pour filer entre ses jambes et dévalai les escaliers qui ne me paraissait plus aussi terrible maintenant.

**- Attends !**

Je freinai des quatre fers devant la porte arrière. Euh.. Je faisais comment ? Je posai mes antérieurs sur la poignée, m'étonnant une fois de plus de ne ressentir aucun désagrément à ma patte malgré mon poids qui reposait dessus.

J'essayai d'abaisser la clenche mais ripai, retombant sur mes quatre pattes. Je grognai légèrement. Je recommençai essayant cette fois avec l'aide de ma gueule. Je m'acharnai plutôt qu'autre chose.

O

O

**- Attends, attends ! Je t'ouvre.**

La main de Charlie se posa sur ma tête et ce contact fut bizarre. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir peur. Je reculai assez pour qu'il puisse ouvrir la porte. Il me fit signe de sortir. J'étais… décontenancée, perdue.

J'avançai prudemment vers la sortie, me demandant ce qui m'attendait dehors. Étais-je tombée dans une autre dimension ? Une dimension où Charlie acceptait mon côté coyote ? Dans ce cas, devais-je m'attendre à, je sais pas, un Emmett en tutu par exemple ?

**- Tu es ma fille Isabella, **me coupa Charlie dans mes divagations.

Et là, parce qu'il avait fait un effort (et aussi parce que ça m'énervait), j'écrivis sur le sol terreux avec ma griffe : Bella. Heureusement que les voisins ne pouvaient nous voir car apercevoir un coyote écrire serait sûrement une expérience traumatisante pour eux.

Il sourit et me demanda d'être très prudente avant de refermer la porte. Je remarquai qu'elle ne l'était pas complètement ; je pourrais rentrer quand je voulais sans avoir à gratter à la porte. Je ne perdis plus une seconde et courus vers la forêt.

Je connaissais le chemin jusqu'au territoire quileute par cœur. J'aurais pu le faire les yeux fermés. J'étais à deux kilomètres de la frontière quand un courant d'air froid frappa mon arrière train. Je me retournai vivement, prête à me battre ou fuir suivant la situation.

Ça ne pouvait pas être une bourrasque de vent, il soufflait en sens inverse. Je ne vis rien. Seules les branches des arbres, dansant avec le vent et faisant valser leurs feuilles dans un concert de bruissements, semblaient me narguer.

Je repris doucement ma route, sur mes gardes. Le « vent » souffla une fois de plus en contre sens dans mon dos. Il m'apporta une odeur fleurie.

Je me figeai. Impossible ! Une tornade blanche et noire voltigeai près de moi et s'arrêta à deux mètres devant moi.

**- Salut Bella !**

Je faillis avoir une crise cardiaque. Vraiment.

Je fis un bond qui rendrait jaloux n'importe quel kangourou. Pourquoi je pensais ça moi ? Ah oui, la panique. Sous son contrôle, je voulus m'enfuir mais elle se retrouva devant moi en un battement de cil, empêchant toute retraite.

**- Hors de question que tu t'échappes ! On doit avoir une discussion !**

O

O

Je grognai de mécontentement, vaincue. Alice marcha sur une petite douzaine de mètre et s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre couché qui reposait sur un de ses voisins. Il était assez impressionnant, à tel point que ses pieds frôlaient à peine le sol.

Je la suivis docilement en traînant des pattes. J'escaladai le tronc facilement malgré sa taille et m'allongeai dans sa longueur. Je posai lourdement ma tête entre mes antérieurs tendus vers elle.

Je suis sûre qu'on aurait dit que je portais le poids du monde. Elle me regarda un moment. J'avais l'étrange impression qu'elle me voyait. Qu'elle voyait Bella. Et non un animal. Devant ce regard, j'osais espérer qu'elle ne me considérait pas comme une bizarrerie.

Elle finit par briser le silence :

**- Tu sais, j'avais de sérieux doutes depuis longtemps. Deux semaines pour être exacte. A notre après-midi shopping, j'ai su que tu pouvais entendre ce q'un simple humain ne pouvait pas. **

**Tu savais que nous n'étions pas humains car tu as déjà vu des gens de mon espèce. Seulement tu n'en aurais pas survécu si tu avais été assez longtemps en contact pour « savoir », donc ne restait plus qu'une circonstance. **

**Des végétariens. Il n'existe que notre famille d'après Carlisle. Tu es arrivée samedi, on s'est vu dimanche. Ça a indubitablement réduit les possibilités : le coyote qu'avait vu Jasper et Emmett. **

**Mais ça ne restait que des suppositions. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui où, en pleine chasse, j'ai vu ma meilleure amie tomber presque inconsciente dans sa chambre. Je ne te raconte même pas la panique ! **

**Puis j'ai vu, un coyote se dépêtrer de tes vêtements. Oh ! D'ailleurs Charlie a déjà fini de ranger ta bibliothèque. Enfin bref, dès que tu as voulu aller à LaPush, (maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu passais beaucoup de temps là-bas) tu m'es devenue invisible. **

**Alors pour te trouver, j'ai dû faire un détour par chez toi pour faire le chemin le plus court. Donc celui que tu étais susceptible de prendre. C'est bizarre, c'est l'une des premières fois que je traque comme ça. D'habitude il me suffit de voir où se trouve ce que je veux. Mais bon, tu es là, à côté de moi. **

Alice acheva sa très longue tirade en posant sa main entre mes oreilles où elle me gratouilla. J'étais estomaquée. Autant par sa capacité à ne pas être essoufflée que par le sens de ses mots. Mon cerveau ne me criait qu'une chose : elle savait !

Elle savait !

O

O

Comment réagir ? Sa réaction n'était pas négative, elle le prenait bien. Je posai ma truffe sur sa cuisse en soupirant. Nous restâmes comme ça longtemps. Le soleil arrivait de moins en moins à se manifester entre le manteau vert des arbres.

**- C'est marrant tu ne trouves pas ?**

Je levai les yeux vers elle sans pour autant bouger la tête. J'étais clairement loin de ce qui pouvait être qualifier de « marrant ». Elle s'expliqua :

**- Depuis que les garçons t'ont trouvée pendant leur chasse, Jasper n'en peut plus de chercher des réponses. De l'autre côté, devoir supporter ton odeur et tes émotions en présence d'Edward est dur pour lui. Alors quand il va savoir que tout ça ne renvoie qu'à une seule et même personne, il va… **

La coupant dans sa phrase, je sautai sur mes pattes, manquant de glisser sur l'écorce. Mes griffes me sauvèrent d'un moment de solitude s'il avait fallu que je tombe devant Alice. J'essayai de rendre mon regard menaçant.

**- Quoi ? Me dis pas que tu ne te rends pas compte que tu rougis toutes les minutes quand Edward est là, **pouffa-t-elle.

Bon visiblement, mon regard était loupé. Je n'avais même pas fait attention à cette partie, non, ce qui me dérangeait c'était qu'elle voulait leur dire pour moi. J'ignorai comment me faire comprendre. Elle soupira :

**- C'est bon, j'ai compris. Pas besoin de faire du mal à ce pauvre tronc avec tes griffes **(elle croyait que c'était d'énervement ? Tant mieux, si elle savait que c'était pour mon équilibre !) **Je ne dirai rien, promis. Même si je me demande combien de temps je tiendrai face à Edward, **finit-elle dans un murmure en réfléchissant.

Elle bondit sur ses pieds avec une grâce fascinante. Elle tapa plusieurs fois dans ses mains et s'exclama :

**- Oh super ! J'adore les défis !**

De quoi parlait-elle ? Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un faire dire à Alice ce qu'elle ne voulait pas dire. Surtout qu'entre elle et Edward, c'était lui qui était mené par le bout du nez par sa sœur et non le contraire.

Elle se tourna vers moi avec un air machiavélique. Nous étions à la même hauteur puisque j'étais toujours perchée sur notre siège improvisé.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu crois qui l'énerverait bien ? La nouvelle chanson prise de tête qu'il ne supporte pas ? Non ! C'est réservé à Emmett et Rose ! Mes folles nuits avec Jasper ? Non ! Il se douterait de quelque chose ! L'inventaire de mon dressing ? Ah ! Oui, ça, ça marche à tous les coups !**

Tout ce que je pouvais penser et surtout comprendre c'était qu'elle avait l'air fière d'elle à sautiller comme ça.

O

O

**- Ça lui apprendra à toujours vouloir tout savoir. Si tu savais comme ça lui fait les pieds de ne pas lire tes pensées ! **railla-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

Ce qui se passa ensuite ? Eh bien je glissai de mon perchoir et atterris brutalement à ses pieds. Au final, je le vis mon moment de solitude !

**- Ça va Bella ? **S'inquiéta-t-elle en s'accroupissant. **Oh mince, tu n'étais pas au courant ? Pourquoi il n'a rien dit cet idiot,** souffla-t-elle pour elle-même.

C'était sûr qu'un truc comme ça, je m'en serai souvenu ! Pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit ? Il savait que les dons de sa sœur et de son frère ne m'étaient pas inconnus. N'avait-il pas confiance en moi ?

**- C'est son don, il lit les pensées. Sauf les tiennes. Ça prouve que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre non ? **s'enthousiasma-t-elle en se relevant avec un sourire que j'aurais qualifier d'idiot sur quelqu'un d'autre.

Je grognai. De quoi se mêlait-elle ? Edward était un très bon ami, c'est tout ! Qu'est-ce que j'aurai aimé lui faire voir ma façon de pensée. Dommage que les coyotes ne pouvaient pas tenir de crayon. Je n'avais pas de cahier de toute façon.

Et puis le problème serait sûrement réglé quand il lira dans les pensées d'Alice ce que je suis. J'étais déjà étonnée qu'Alice réagisse aussi bien. Malgré ce qu'elle pouvait dire, elle ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de penser à telle ou telle chose, c'était quasiment impossible.

Alice se tendit et son regard se porta par-dessus moi, sur le néant. Je voyais souvent Alice avoir une vision, mais c'était toujours impressionnant. Ses yeux reprirent vie et son visage ne reflétait que de l'horreur et de la peur.

Elle m'agrippa dans ses bras marmoréens et courut à une vitesse fulgurante. Les arbres se confondaient, ils n'étaient plus que des lignes abstraites. Qu'avait-elle vu ? Mais surtout, voyait-elle les arbres distinctement ?

Je sentais toute l'urgence qui émanait d'Alice.

L'odeur de cette dernière, très forte puisque ma truffe était ennuyée par ses cheveux, flottant à cause de la vitesse, fut néanmoins surpassée par d'autres. Les loups. L'odeur était telle que je n'avais aucun doute : nous étions en territoire quileute.

Autrement dit en territoire ennemi pour Alice. Mais que faisait-elle ? Pourquoi se mettait-elle à ce point en danger ? Le traité était-il rompu ? Elle s'arrêta aussi brusquement qu'une voiture stoppée par un mur.

Ma tête me tournait mais au bout de quelques secondes je pus découvrir ce qui nous entourait. Trois loups. Sam, Jacob et un autre que je ne connaissais pas. Ils furent surpris et surtout figés.

O

O

Puis ils commencèrent à montrer des signes d'agressivité. Alice me posa doucement au sol comme si elle essayait de ne pas faire de geste brusque qui aurait pu énerver d'avantage les loups. Elle ne quittait pas des yeux l'Alpha.

**- Je ne serai pas là s'il y avait eu une autre alternative,** risqua-t-elle pour se défendre.

Jacob et le loup inconnu grognèrent. Sam fixai Alice.

**- Protégez-là ! **Souffla-t-elle avant de disparaître dans un courant d'air froid et porteur de son odeur fleurie.

Jacob voulut la pourchasser mais il s'immobilisa. Sûrement Sam qui lui disait de ne rien tenter. J'avais appris dimanche que la meute pouvait communiquer par pensées quand ils étaient loups.

Grâce aux sms que nous nous étions envoyés Jacob et moi, j'avais aussi appris qu'ils allaient bientôt avoir un nouveau membre dans la meute et lui savait que ma mère avait été comme moi et que ma nature était héréditaire, comme pour eux.

Il passa au-dessus de moi et s'arrêta alors que j'étais entre ses antérieurs. Il baissa la tête et je sentis son souffle sur ma tête. Entre ses pattes, je constatai qu'il était encore plus impressionnant vu comme ça. Il avait l'air de me protéger.

Je ne comprenais plus rien. Pourquoi étais-je en danger ? Et surtout de quoi ? Le loup inconnu bondit en direction de là où Alice et moi étions arrivées et finit par disparaître totalement, caché par les arbres.

Sam le suivit après avoir lancer un coup d'œil à Jacob. Ce dernier hocha la tête et se retourna. Un petit morceau de terre tomba devant mes yeux quand il passa son énorme patte au-dessus de moi. Je restai immobile.

Allaient-ils poursuivre Alice ? Ou ce qui me menaçait ? Je le suivis après qu'il m'ait poussée délicatement de sa lourde tête. Au bout de quelques minutes nous sortîmes du couvert de la forêt.

Nous débouchâmes près du village situé à 500 mètres du bord d'une falaise, nous étions à l'abri des regards. Le soleil tombait derrière l'horizon de l'océan. Ses rayons orangés se reflétaient sur la surface miroitante de l'eau salée.

Jacob avait de la chance de pouvoir admirer ce spectacle magnifique tous les soirs. Nous arrivâmes par l'arrière de sa maison. Il se transforma et je détournai la tête, gênée. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais rougis.

Il rigola :

**- Tu sais, quand on devient loup et donc un membre d'une meute, on finit par oublier le sens du mot pudique.**

O

O

Il entra dans le garage, je lui emboîtai le pas. L'odeur d'huile et de cambouis saturait l'air.

**- Je vais te chercher des affaires. **

Il revint rapidement. Il posa sur le canapé qui n'était pas dans sa première jeunesse, un jean et un T-shirt rayé rouge et blanc ainsi que des ballerines blanches.

**- C'est à ma sœur, vous devez sûrement faire la même taille. Euh…**

Il avait l'air gêné et se gratta l'arrière de la tête en fixant le sol.

**- Je… t'attends dans la cuisine. **

Il m'amusait. Il n'y a même pas deux minutes, il rigolait en me disant qu'il n'était pas pudique. Enfin je ne vais pas me plaindre de son absence car moi par contre, je ne suis pas habituée à me transformer devant quelqu'un.

J'appréhendai légèrement une douleur dans ma jambe. Car après tout, peut-être que ma fracture ne concernait que ma part humaine et que le coyote était épargné ? J'ignorais tout de ce qui était possible étant confrontée à une fracture pour la première fois de ma vie.

Je fus contente quand je constatai que ma jambe était guérie. Même si je la sentais fragile, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas sous forme de coyote. Les vêtements m'allaient bien même si le pantalon était un peu trop long et que je marchai sur le bas.

Avec ma chance humaine, c'était un truc à tomber !

Je poussai la porte et me retrouvai dans un couloir. Je le longeai, les portes étant fermées j'allais jusqu'au bout. Là, deux portes s'offrirent à moi. J'avais l'impression d'être une voleuse, à entrer ainsi dans une maison inconnue.

Je triturai nerveusement le bas du T-shirt. J'entrai dans la cuisine, où m'attendait Jacob. Son père était là aussi. Il avait l'air contrarié mais soulagé en même temps. Je me trompais peut-être. Analyser les expressions des gens n'était pas ma spécialité.

Par contre, alors que je m'attendais à découvrir la sœur de Jacob, la troisième personne présente était la dernière à laquelle je m'attendais. Charlie me sourit mais semblait mal à l'aise. Tiens, c'est repartie ! Jacob me regardai penaud. Il savait que mon père ne réagissait pas très bien à ma nature.

**- Assieds toi Bella, **m'offrit Billy.

Je m'exécutai, me retrouvant en face de Charlie tandis que Jacob s'appuyait contre le plan de travail. Un petit silence perdura le temps que Billy cherchait ses mots.

O

O

**- Ton père sait pour les Quileutes. **

Si je m'attendais à ça ! Que c'était-il passé depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu ? Ça ne remontait même pas à plusieurs heures.

**- Quand j'ai vu ce coyote samedi, **poursuivit Charlie, **j'étais sûr que c'était toi. Mais j'ai fini pas croire que non. Aujourd'hui je t'ai vu et le doute n'était plus permis. Tu n'étais pas à LaPush en train de faire de la moto mais bien en forêt. Alors à partir de ce moment là comment expliquer l'implication de Jacob dans ton excuse ? Je suis venu ici pour avoir des réponses. Et Billy m'a tout dit.**

Tout comme dans tout ? Même pour les Cullen ? Billy m'avertit d'un regard quand Charlie dit « tout ». Voulait-il me faire comprendre que non ? Je décidai donc de ne faire aucune allusion aux Cullen. C'était plus prudent. Si Charlie savait pour les sang-froid, il serait sûrement en danger.

Au moment de partir, Jacob avait insisté pour qu'on reste dormir ici. Charlie avait refusé arguant que j'avais cours demain. Même Billy, qui avait tout de suite soutenu son fils alors que je me doutais qu'il ignorait l'hypothétique danger, ne l'avait pas convaincu.

Tandis que je montais dans la voiture de service de Charlie et que je faisais un signe de la main à Billy et Jacob, j'interceptai le regard inquiet de ce dernier. Étais-je vraiment en danger ?

Sur le chemin Charlie me lançait des coup d'œil. Il avait l'air… apaisé ? Peut-être acceptait-il finalement l'idée que son monde était bel et bien peuplé pas des êtres surnaturels.

En montant les marches du perron, je sentis un regard me transpercer le dos. Je me retournai mais ne vis rien. Le couvert des arbres était beaucoup trop sombre, il faisait presque nuit.

Mon cœur accéléra sa course. La peur s'insinua en moi. Alice ne paniquerait pas pour rien non ? Mais si quelqu'un me voulait du mal maintenant elle le verrait ! Puis un mouvement attira mon attention sur la gauche.

Je vis Edward et Emmett. Ce dernier me fit un grand signe de la main tandis qu'Edward me sourit. Son sourire en coin qui me fit rougir. Non ! Pourquoi Alice devait-elle toujours avoir raison ? ! Je leur fis un signe discret de la main et rentrai à la suite de Charlie, rassurée.

Il était là pour veiller sur moi.

_O_

_O_

_Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

_J'ignore quand je posterai la suite, je préfère ne pas donner de date au risque de ne pas m'y tenir ^^_

_Donnez moi votre avis :)_

_O_

_O_


	12. Mensonge Et Attelle

O

O

Après une longue absence me revoilà !

Mille mercis à **elo-didie, Yukina21, fifer, caropat07, bellardtwilight,**

**Alice **( c'est vrai que j'ai oublié de préciser dans une note, merci de m'y faire penser ^^ En fait "dumb" veut dire "muet" en anglais ! ),

**Mrs Esmee Cullen, aelita48, xenarielle93, emichlo,**

**Morgana Serpentard, helimoen, Triskelle sparrow,**

**Sabrinabella et dmone ! ! ! !**

Merci aussi pour vos mises en favorites et / ou alertes !

Merci à ma Big Sister !

Ce chapitre comporte un PoV inédit ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

O

O

-Bonne Lecture-

O

O

PoV Alice :

Je courrais comme jamais auparavant. Comme si ma vie en dépendait pour être exacte. Les loups étaient encore trop proches donc j'étais aveugle. Je détestais cela ! J'ignorais si les deux vampires étaient encore là ou s'ils allaient dans l'autre sens.

Bella était en sécurité avec les loups. J'espérais juste que ma venue sur leur territoire ne brisera pas le traité. Nous serions alors obligés de partir. Ce serait intolérable. Bella, celle qui complétait enfin notre famille, était ici.

Edward ne me pardonnerait jamais cela. Les autres seraient déçus. Pourvu que j'arrive à leur faire comprendre que c'était le seul moyen pour éviter ma vision :

_" Une femme et un homme, les yeux rouges sangs, apparaissent de derrière les arbres en courant. Lentement pour notre espèce. L'homme attaque le premier et se jette sur Bella. Je m'interpose et essaie de le vaincre mais il a une force de nouveau né._

_Mes visions me permettent de ne pas trop perdre la face. Cependant la femme en profite et s'élance sur Bella. Cette dernière se débat mais quatre malheureuse secondes suffisent pour qu'elle soit étendue sur le sol, le cou brisé._

_Morte._

_Voir ma meilleur amie morte m'arrache le coeur. L'homme m'immobilise sans difficulté à cause de ma déconcentration. La femme s'approche, ses mains entourent mon cou et... _

_Le néant."_

Les loups étaient sûrement déjà à leur poursuite. Sam, l'alpha, avait assez la tête sur les épaules pour s'occuper de ces vampires avant ma... ma stupidité d'être entrée sur leur territoire. J'arrivai aux abords de la villa.

Un immense soulagement m'étreignit pour être immédiatement supplanté par de l'angoisse. Je m'arrêtai sur la rive du ruisseau qui court au fond de notre jardin. Juste le temps de trouver du courage et de mettre mes idées au clair.

Je ne devais pas penser à la nature de Bella. Bien que je comprenais ses peurs, j'avais désiré avoir assez de temps pour lui expliquer que ma famille ne l'abandonnerait pas pour autant malgré sa nature surprenante. Malheureusement ma vision m'en avait empêché.

Je lui avais promis et je ne voulais pas la trahir. Dans ce cas, je devais leur mentir même si je ne pouvais taire ce qui s'était passé.

Comment une journée qui avait si bien commencée avait-elle pu basculer en un tel cauchemar ?

O

O

PoV Esmée :

Nous étions tous dans le salon sauf Alice. Elle était partie chasser avec Emmett. Ce dernier venait juste de rentrer.

**- Où est Alice ?** quémanda Jasper.

**- On s'est séparé. Elle voulait aller à l'est mais c'est au nord qu'on trouve les grizzlys, certains viennent tout juste de sortir d'hibernation, ils sont encore plus agressifs et...**

**- Ça va, j'ai compris,** grommela Jasper pour couper court à litanie d'Emmett sur ses plantigrades préférés.

**- Jazz, Eddie, ça vous dit une petite partie ! ? !**

Jasper fut tout de suite enthousiaste, il adorait jouer à la console avec Emmett (enfin je soupçonnais qu'il adorait surtout jouer avec ses émotions pour le déconcentrer et gagner).

Par contre, je fus plus que surprise quand Edward accepta. Il préférait être dans sa chambre, dans sa bulle avec sa musique. Il me lança un regard peiné.

**- Désolé maman.**

**- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'est dans ta nature, mais je suis ravie que tu sois là avec nous.**

_J'ai tellement hâte d'être demain après-midi pour voir la cause du bonheur et de la percée dans la carapace de mon fils en chair et en os,_ pensai-je avec beaucoup de tendresse pour Bella.

Le visage d'Edward s'illumina, un sourire éblouissant et des **étoiles** pleins les yeux prouvaient son amour pour Bella. Eh ben, il ne lui fallait pas grand chose pour être heureux : juste entendre le nom de sa belle.

Rose, assise sur ses jambes repliées, devant la table basse, abandonna son magasine pour regarder les garçons jouer. Carlisle jetait de fréquent coup d'oeil à nos enfants, ne prêtant qu'une attention précaire à son livre.

Je posai ma tête sur son épaule, heureuse d'être entourée par ma famille bien qu'il manquait deux d'entre nous. Il passa un bras autour de moi.

Je me mis à penser à dimanche dernier quand il m'avait réservé une journée en amoureux. Je me souvenais encore de ses mains qui me frôlaient délicatement, de ses lèvres douces qui me caressaient.

Il embrassa ma tempe et mes souvenirs s'affolèrent encore plus.

O

O

**-Yééééééééé ! ! !** hurla Emmett en se levant du canapé, un poing levé tandis que son autre main tenait toujours la manette.

**- T'as vu Rose ? Hein, t'as vu ? **

Elle hocha la tête en souriant, se retenant visiblement de rire devant la puérilité de son mari. Edward me lançait un regard horrifié. J'éclatai de rire quand je déchiffrai ce regard. Il avait perçu mes pensées.

_Je suis une femme avant tout Edward, _me moquai-je devant sa tête traumatisée.

Il avait l'habitude avec Emmett toutefois c'était vrai que pour ma part, je laissais rarement mes pensées allaient vers ce terrain gênant quand un télépathe se trouvait à proximité.

**- La revanche Emmett !** lança-t-il à son frère, désillusionné.

Emmett fanfaronnait encore au milieu du salon et expliquait à Rose et Jasper chaque détail des actions qui l'avait amené à sa victoire. Jasper rigola quand il reporta son attention sur Edward et moi.

Il devait avoir combiné nos émotions et avait compris qu'Emmett n'y était pour rien malgré tout ce qu'il voulait bien faire croire. Il accepta la revanche avec plaisir. Après un long regard appuyé de mon fils qui m'implorait muettement de ne pas le déconcentrer, la partie commença.

A peine 20 secondes plus tard, nous sentîmes Alice arriver. Elle ouvrit la porte à vitesse humaine et s'avança tout aussi lentement. Nous nous étions tous figés, le temps comme suspendu, à fixer Alice. Elle évitait nos regards comme si elle avait honte.

**- Je suis désolée,** souffla-t-elle avant de se blottir contre Jasper qui s'était approché d'elle.

Il la serra fortement contre lui puis ils vinrent s'asseoir sur le fauteuil qu'occupait Jasper. Ils étaient en face de Carlisle et moi. Il posa son livre sur la table basse, l'air grave.

**- Explique nous Alice,** l'encouragea-t-il sur un ton qui n'admettait cependant aucune esquive.

**- C'est... Je...,** chercha-t-elle ses mots avant de soupirer.

**- Quoi Bella ?** s'écria Edward en se levant et en dévisageant sa soeur.

Alice soutint son regard et il sembla décontenancé pendant une seconde.

**- Que me caches-tu ?**

O

O

Elle baissa les yeux, abattue.

**- Après ma chasse, **commença-t-elle, hésitante, **j'ai décidé d'aller voir Bella et nous avons été baladées. Nous discutions, enfin je parlais et elle écoutait, j'ai eu une vision. Deux vampires allaient nous attaquées. L'un d'eux était un nouveau né, très jeune. J'aurais essayé de le battre mais l'autre, une femelle en aurait profité pour... tuer Bella.**

Edward grogna et Carlisle l'apaisa puis demanda à Alice de continuer.

**- Mon adversaire aurait pris le dessus et la femelle se serait approchée de moi. Puis ma vision s'arrêtait là. Ce n'était pas comme d'habitude. C'était comme si... je voyais ma mort.**

Jasper serra les poings. Emmett était manifestement en colère et prévoyait déjà d'aller "faire comprendre à ces deux monstres qu'on ne s'en prend pas à ses soeurs".

Edward s'était réinstallé dans le canapé et considérait Alice en fronçant les sourcils. Elle prit une grande respiration, inutile pour elle mais qui nous faisait comprendre que le pire arrivait.

**- Je n'ai trouvé qu'une solution pour sauver nos vies. J'ai... emmenéBellaàLaPush, **débita-t-elle rapidement en baissant la voix.

Nous avions tous compris. Un silence pesant submergea le salon, rompu par Rose qui hoqueta de surprise :

**- Tu as quoi ?** **Tu as brisé le traité pour cette humaine ? !**

Alice tiqua mais ne releva pas. Elle se sentait déjà assez coupable. Je la défendis :

**- Rose, calme-toi. Alice a fait ce qu'elle croyait être le mieux. Et vu les conséquences de sa vision, n'importe qui aurait réagi de cette manière. Elle a sauvé la vie de Bella et la sienne et si pour ça nous devons faire face aux loups alors nous le ferrons. **

**- J'espère ne pas en arriver là. Le mieux est d'essayer de discuter avec l'alpha pour justifier cet acte. Puisque la vie d'une humaine était en danger, je pense que les loups seront cléments, **intervint Carlisle.

O

O

Alice nous regardait avec soulagement. Nous étions de son côté. Jasper et Emmett aussi sans doute. Rose s'excusa auprès d'Alice et cette dernière la prit dans ses bras. Nous savions tous qu'elle avait un caractère impulsif et qu'elle réagissait pour ensuite réfléchir.

Edward fusillait du regard sa soeur mais elle lui tira la langue en s'éloignant de Rose.

**- Emmett, tu devrais aller surveiller Bella,** émit Rose.

Nous la regardâmes, éberlués.

**- Bah quoi ? Je ne la déteste pas même si je ne l'apprécie pas.**

**- C'est une excellente idée ! **cria Alice avec un peu trop d'engouement, **Edward tu devrais l'accompagner, n'oublions pas qu'il y a un nouveau né, ton don sera utile !**

L'intéressé grogna et marmonna :

**- Je trouverai ce que tu me caches Alice !**

Emmett le poussa vers la porte d'entrée et essaya de détourner son attention sur Bella et le fait qu'il pourra l'espionner en ayant cette fois un alibi. Cela fonctionna : Edward tenta de se disculper.

Comme si nous ne savions pas qu'il allait admirer Bella dans son sommeil.

**- Que caches-tu à Edward, Alice ? **

Elle nous regarda, une expression impénétrable plaquée sur son visage. Puis souria de façon mystérieuse avant de lancer :

**- J'ai eu une conversation très intéressante avec Bella !**

Elle prit la main de Jasper et ils partirent s'enfermer dans leur chambre. Rose éteignit le jeu qui était resté en cours. Elle reprit son magasine. Carlisle continua son livre. Comme si rien ne s'était passé ces dernières minutes.

Hormis cette épée de Damoclès qui avait fait son apparition au-dessus de notre famille. Je me levai pour aller dessiner des croquis le reste de la nuit. Au petit matin, Alice partit précipitamment de la villa après avoir passé quelques minutes dans le bureau de Carlisle.

Inquiète, je le rejoignis. Il semblait confus.

**- Que ce passe-t-il ?**

**- Trouves-tu normal qu'Alice vienne me demander une attelle ?**

Je fronçai les sourcils en m'asseyant en face de son bureau.

**- La connaissant, je doute qu'elle t'ait dit ce qu'elle voulait en faire.**

**- En effet.**

O

O

Je connaissais Alice et je savais qu'elle nous dirait tout le moment venu. Mon regard croisa celui de mon mari et je sus qu'il pensait la même chose. Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie partirent dans la voiture de cette dernière.

Edward lui prit sa voiture pour aller chercher Bella. J'avais prévenu Charlie et il accepta tout de suite. Nous devions la surveiller et pour ça, la laisser le moins de temps possible seule était primordiale et puis elle ne pouvait pas conduire avec son plâtre.

Nous étions mon mari et moi devant la télé sur la chaîne des infos quand Alice déboula dans la pièce, fière d'elle. Je m'étonnais qu'elle ne soit pas encore au lycée.

**- J'ai trouvé, **clama-t-elle.

Carlisle et moi échangeâmes un regard.

**- Qu'as-tu trouvé ?**

**- Je ne peux pas vous en dire beaucoup, je vous demande juste de me faire confiance, bientôt vous saurez mais pour le moment ne pensez qu'à une version des faits. Carlisle hier, au alentour de 15H20, Bella est venue à l'hôpital et en regardant de plus près son dossier tu as une révélation ! Ce n'est pas sa radio, une infirmière les a échangées. Devant la vraie radio de Bella tu juges qu'elle n'a pas besoin de plâtre.**

Elle nous suppliait de l'écouter aveuglement. Carlisle soupira et fit remarquer que mentir à Edward sera difficile.

**- C'est important, s'il vous plaît ! **

**- Nous essayerons, **promîmes nous dans une même voix face à sa moue de chien battu.

Elle nous embrassa sur la joue tous les deux et partit précipitamment en marmonnant qu'elle avait eu peur d'avoir perdu ce pouvoir. Je ne comprenais pas grand chose à ce qui se passait et j'espérai que ces cachotteries cesseront bientôt.

**- Ne pourra-t-elle jamais faire dans la simplicité, **murmura Carlisle avec un sourire bienveillant vers la porte où elle était sortie.

**- Alice ne serait pas Alice sinon**, lui répondis-je.

O

O

Quelques minutes avant

PoV Bella :

**- Je vais pas te cacher que ça été dure ! J'ai dû leur mentir en omettant une part de la vérité, je déteste ça.**

Je me sentis immédiatement coupable.

**- Oh non, Bella ! Je te comprends, tu as besoin de temps ! Et puis je resterai éloignée de mon frère le temps que tu sois prête à tout leur dire.**

Je relevai brusquement la tête. Jamais ! Elle roula des yeux en se levant gracieusement de mon lit. Elle sortit un... truc non identifié de son sac.

**- Tiens ! C'est pour que tu la mettes à ta jambe. Arrivée du jour au lendemain sans plâtre au bout de seulement trois jours risque de ne pas passer inaperçu. Déjà que les autres vont poser des questions, il serait bien de ne pas paraître en plus suspect aux yeux du reste du lycée !**

Toujours admirative devant le débit de paroles d'Alice, je pris l'attelle avec une lenteur qui l'exaspéra puisqu'elle me la mit de force entre les bras. Je m'assis sur mon lit et enfilai ce qui me servira d'excuse.

**- Bon maintenant, les autres ! Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?**

Je haussai les épaules pour lui faire comprendre que je n'en avais aucune idée tout en me relevant. Elle soupira en faisant les cent pas.

**- De toute façon, hier soir Edward et Emmett t'ont vu sans rien du tout ! T'es sûre que tu veux pas qu'on dise tout simplement la vérité ? **me supplia-t-elle avec cette... grimace qu'elle faisait pour parvenir à ses fins.

Mais bravant son pouvoir persuasif, je secouai la tête.

**- Tu es un membre à part entière de la famille, que tu sois un coyote, une sorcière ou même un alien n'y changera rien. Et s'ils sont au courant de TOUT, nous pourrons mieux te protéger ! **s'énerva-t-elle voyant que j'étais imperméable à sa moue.

Je pris hâtivement mon cahier pour écrire la question qui m'avait empêché de dormir toute la nuit.

_**- De quel danger ?**_

**- Deux vampires. J'ignore pourquoi ils veulent t'éliminer mais dans ma vision, tu n'étais pas une victime choisie au hasard, la femelle voulait TE tuer.**

_**- Comment tu le sais ?**_

**- Réfléchis, tu étais en coyote et ils étaient loin d'être végétariens. Alors pourquoi s'en prendre à un animal ?**

O

O

Super ! Deux vampires sanguinaires voulaient ma mort et manifestement ils connaissaient ma nature. Comment était-ce possible ? Mis à part Alice, le seul vampire à m'avoir vu sous forme de coyote était le blond que les loups avait tué.

Avait-il un rapport avec ces deux vampires ?

Alice passa un bras autour de mes épaules.

**- Nous sommes là pour te protéger, Bella.**

Je lui fis un sourire timide.

**- Bon, je dois y aller, je dois repasser voir Carlisle, et Esmée puisqu'il lui a parlé, pour m'assurer qu'ils ne diront rien. Pis faut encore trouvé une excuse pour les autres. **

Elle soupira :

**- Tu ne me facilites vraiment pas la tâche. Ta nature ne change rien aux sentiments que l'on te porte.**

Je secouai la tête. Non, ils ne sauront rien. Ils m'abandonneront, comme Charlie l'avait fait avant.

**- Bon, en parlant de sentiments, Edward vient te chercher. Et je n'ai pas envie de le croiser. Tenir la matinée sera assez simple mais cette après-midi...**

**- On peut annuler, **écrivis-je.

**- Non,** s'écria-t-elle tout de suite,** j'attends que tu viennes avec impatience et puis tu rencontreras mes parents officiellement et pas devant un hôpital. Esmée aussi a hâte de te rencontrer.**

Elle posa un bisous sur ma joue et sauta par la fenêtre. Elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue alors que j'étais en train de m'habiller. J'avais beau être en sous-vêtements et terriblement gênée, elle m'avait le plus naturellement du monde proposé de choisir à ma place mes vêtements.

Je me regardai dans la glace et me fis la remarque que ça aurait pu être pire. Un slim bleu foncé avec un petit haut blanc cassé et un gilet bleu cobalt.

Je descendis dans la cuisine pour manger un petit quelque chose. Charlie était déjà parti au boulot. Je n'avais donc plus qu'à attendre Edward. J'avais plus que hâte de le voir.

Non, Bella ! Pas plus que hâte ! Juste hâte ! Oui, c'est ça !

Alors pourquoi je précipitai vers la porte dès que la sonnette retentit ? Pourquoi j'eus le souffle coupé quand mes yeux se posèrent enfin sur lui ? Pourquoi je rougis quand il me salua avec sa voix de ténor en souriant ?

Foutue Alice et ses doutes qu'elle implantait dans mon esprit !

**- Bonjour Bella. Tu es prête ?**

Je hochai la tête et pris mon sac. Avant que je ne le pose sur mon épaule, il me le prit des mains. Il me déchargea aussi de mon cahier pour que je puisse fermer la porte à clefs.

Je fis bien attention à boiter un peu pour parfaire la mis en scène. Tandis que nous étions à deux mètres de sa voiture, il rigola légèrement bien que je le sentis frustré :

**- Tu ne boitais plus hier. Qu'est-il arrivé pour que tu guérisses aussi miraculeusement ?**

O

O

Je lui lançai un regard désolé et montai dans la voiture. Il referma la porte pour moi après m'avoir donné mon sac et mon cahier. Le trajet fut silencieux et j'escomptai que cela reste jusqu'à ce que nous rejoignons Alice, mon alliée mais malheureusement...

**- Tu ne veux rien me dire. Pourquoi ? Tu peux avoir confiance en moi, tu peux tout me dire Bella.**

Il semblait triste à l'idée que je ne lui faisais pas confiance. Je le trouvais gonflé de me dire ça alors qu'il n'avait même pas eu l'idée de me mettre au courant pour son don ! Je me renfermai immédiatement. Il dû le voir car il s'excusa.

Il se gara près de la voiture rouge de Rosalie. J'ouvris la portière et alors que j'essayai de me dépatouiller avec cette attelle pour sortir, il prit ma main dans la sienne et m'aida.

Au contact de sa peau froide, un frisson parcourut mon bras et quand je fus bien stable sur mes pieds, il me lâcha rapidement, l'air attristé. Croyait-il que c'était de froid ? Non, c'était un frisson de… De quoi ? De bien-être ?

Je vis Alice arriver de sous les arbres. Elle me sourit après avoir regardé ma main et me fit un clin d'oeil. Je roulai des yeux, elle n'allait pas lâcher son idée comme un chien se cramponnant à un os ou un âne poursuivant une **carotte**.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrée et je boitai encore. Alice passa un bras sous le mien et me murmura si bas que j'eus du mal à l'entendre :

**- Carlisle et Esmée sont d'accord pour nous couvrir.**

**- Bah pourquoi t'as plus ton plâtre ? **

Très fin Emmett, vraiment. Ne l'avait-il pas remarqué hier ? Je lançai un coup d'œil à Alice qui souriait sournoisement. A côté d'Emmett, Edward faisait une moue de dégoût en fusillant sa sœur. S'était-t-elle repliée sur l'option « mes folles nuits avec Jasper » ?

Elle se retourna et expliqua aux quatre autres :

**- Hier, vous vous souvenez que Bella est rentrée chez elle pendant l'heure de sport parce que le prof a bien voulu la libérer avant. **

Emmett et Edward hochèrent la tête, c'était un cours que nous avions tous les quatre en commun.

**- Et bien, **continua-t-elle, **elle n'est pas directement rentrée chez elle, elle a été voir Carlisle à l'hôpital. **

J'essayai de ne pas avoir l'air surprise et de faire genre « ouais, ouais, je suis au courant ».

**- Enfin je vous passe les détails mais il se trouve qu'une infirmière avait inversé deux radios et il s'est donc avéré que Bella n'a pas une fracture très grave qui nécessite un plâtre donc Carlisle lui a enlevé et donné une attelle à la place. Ne vous inquiétez pas tout s'est arrangé pour celle qui avait la « vraie » fracture, **rajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Les autres pourront-ils croire quelque chose d'aussi farfelu ? Apparemment oui.

**- C'est une bonne nouvelle pour toi Dumbella ! **S'exclama Emmett.

_O_

_O_

_Voilà pour ce chapitre._

_Donnez moi votre avis :D_

_O_

_O_


	13. Plus De Secrets

O

O

Non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est un chapitre !

Je tiens d'abord à préciser que cette histoire, comme vous pouvez le voir, n'est pas abandonnée. J'ai juste perdu l'inspiration à cause d'un problème de santé mais la motivation est revenue ^^ J'espère que cela ne transparaît pas dans ma façon d'écrire !

**Je tiens à remercier toutes celles qui ont laissé une review !**

Je m'excuse de ce retard et ne vous retiens plus longtemps avec mes blabla ^^

O

O

-Bonne Lecture-

O

O

Comme l'avait prévu Alice, beaucoup de personnes me posèrent des questions sur l'absence de mon plâtre. Je leur servis l'excuse de l'erreur médicale et ils semblèrent s'en accommoder ce dont je fus plutôt soulagée.

A la sortie du dernier cours de la journée, je fus agréablement surprise de découvrir Edward adossé contre des casiers. Je lui souris, comme si je ne pouvais m'en empêcher et fis un geste pour le rejoindre quand Jessica me devança et se posta devant lui. Il posa son regard sur elle et attendit qu'elle prenne la parole, ce qui ne tarda pas :

**- Edward, **minauda-t-elle en se triturant les mains, **tu sais que dans deux semaines le… le lycée organise un bal et… je… j'aimerais que tu m'y accompagnes.**

Quoi ? De quel droit se permettait-elle de l'inviter ? Et puis, n'était-ce pas aux hommes d'inviter les femmes et non le contraire ? En plus, elle n'est même pas capable de prononcer une phrase sans bégayer devant lui, alors passer une soirée entière !

_C'est sur que tu es bien placée pour parler toi, la muette ! Es-tu aussi acide parce qu'Edward était sûrement au courant et qu'il ne t'a pas invitée ? Même pas une petite allusion ?_

Je détestais cette petite voix agaçante. Surtout parce qu'elle avait souvent raison. Je n'avais rien contre Jessica personnellement, ce n'était pas dans ma nature d'avoir se genre de penser méchante.

Je fus néanmoins apaisée de voir qu'Edward semblait agacé. Il se releva de contre le mur.

**- Je suis désolé Jessica mais je ne pense pas que j'irais à ce bal.**

Elle baissa la tête et Edward réprima une grimace de culpabilité. Il souffla puis reprit :

**- Demande à Mike, je suis certain qu'il rêve d'y aller avec toi.**

Elle secoua la tête :

**- Non, il m'a dit qu'il allait demander à Bella.**

Je perçus distinctement le grondement animal qui monta de la poitrine d'Edward. Cependant il fut imperceptible aux oreilles humaines. Pourquoi grondait-il ? Ne voulait-il pas que Mike m'invite ? Voulait-il y aller avec moi ?

_Tu m'énerves à la fin ! Il a très clairement fait comprendre à Jessica qu'il N'irait PAS !_

Je finirais par avoir une migraine avant que la journée ne se termine. Je m'avançai, toujours en boitant, vers Edward. Il se désintéressa de Jess et me fit un sourire éblouissant en prenant mon sac à dos. Angela sortit à son tour de la salle, me salua de la main et entraîna son amie à l'autre bout du couloir.

O

O

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie. A peine les portes passées que quelque chose nous fonça dessus. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas la tornade nommée Alice mais Mike. Il me salua puis lança un regard insistant vers Edward pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas le bienvenue dans cette conversation.

Edward me regarda avec inquiétude ? Je le vis serrer les dents et se diriger sans un mot vers ses frères et sœurs. Enfin je remarquai l'absence d'Alice.

**- Bella, je ne sais pas si tu as vu les affiches puisqu'elles ont été collées pendant la dernière heure mais il y a un bal et j'aurais aimé qu'on y aille tous les deux.**

Même si j'avais été un minimum préparée grâce à Jess, je fus malgré tout déstabilisée. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de faire acte de présence à cette fête, surtout que si Edward n'était pas là, les autres Cullen seraient probablement absents aussi.

Maintenant, la question du jour : comment faire comprendre à Mike que ma réponse est non sans le blesser. J'amorçai un geste pour prendre mon cahier quand un bras se posa brusquement mais néanmoins sans me faire mal, sur mes épaules.

**- Alors comme ça, on veut inviter ma p'tite sœur à danser, hein ?**

Emmett, qui d'autre bien sûr ! Mike déglutit difficilement et je vis de façon inquiétante le sang quittait son visage. Il hocha la tête dans un sens, puis dans l'autre avant de déguerpir vers sa voiture.

Emmett explosa d'un rire gras avant de me tapoter l'épaule.

**- T'as vu sa tête ? Naaaaan mais sérieux ? J'ai cru qu'il allait faire dans son fr….**

**- EMMETT ! Surveille ton langage !**

Je fus autant surprise que lui d'entendre cette voix sur le parking du lycée. Les autres rigolèrent à leur tour devant la tête d'Emmett.

O

O

Esmée me sauva de sa poigne en me souriant tendrement.

**- Je suis venue te chercher. Je me suis dit que nous pourrions profiter du trajet pour faire un peu plus ample connaissance, sans oreilles indiscrètes,** ajouta-t-elle en regardant vers ses enfants.

Elle prit au passage mon sac des mains d'Edward et je la suivis jusqu'à sa voiture. Elle laissa Rosalie et Edward passer devant puis attendit avant de mettre le contact. Il flottait dans l'habitacle une agréable odeur de Jasmin. L'odeur d'Esmée.

**- Je suis heureuse de t'accueillir chez moi aujourd'hui. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point nous t'apprécions tous.**

J'eus un doute concernant Rosalie et Jasper même si je savais que ce dernier gardait ses distances pour ma sécurité d'après Alice. Je fis la moue et elle le vit puisque qu'elle eut un petit rire avant de reprendre :

**- Rosalie est, malgré les apparences, mon enfant la plus fragile. Elle a peur du changement. Elle a des habitudes et ces dernières la rassurent. Ta venue consiste un grand chamboulement dans nos vies et cela la terrifie. Mais elle finira par te considérer comme un membre de notre famille. Tu sais, elle était comme cela quand Alice et Jasper sont arrivés.**

Je fus surprise. Elle était tellement souriante avec eux que j'eus du mal à envisager qu'elle ne les avait pas de suite acceptés.

**- Tu es spéciale,** dit-elle sans tourner autour du pot.** Alice sait pour toi. Il est de toute façon impossible de lui cacher quelque chose. Elle ne veut rien nous dire et je comprends qu'elle le fait par égard pour toi. Tu as peur n'est-ce pas ? J'aimerais juste savoir la cause. Comme je viens de le dire, je te considère comme les autres comme un membre de notre famille, et je ne supporte pas de voir ma famille souffrir. Nous ne nous sommes rencontrées qu'une fois avant aujourd'hui et ce que je vais te dire va te sembler difficile à croire mais tu peux me parler librement.**

Elle fit une pause en s'arrêtant à un feu rouge puis reprit :

**- Tu sais que nous ne sommes pas « normaux » mais j'ignore jusqu'à quel point. Est-ce de nous dont tu as peur ?**

O

O

Je regardai par la fenêtre le feu tricolore. Puis mon regard se perdit dans les nuages. Le **ciel** était d'un beau bleu. J'attendis qu'elle redémarre pour saisir mon cahier. J'avais dans l'idée de marquer : _j'ai peur. Car vous êtes devenus important pour moi. _

Mais ce fut tout autre chose que mon stylo décida de déverser sur le papier. Les mots s'assemblaient comme ils m'apparaissaient dans mon esprit. Mon poignet me faisait mal quand la pointe du stylo quitta la feuille. Je lui donnai à un deuxième feu rouge. Elle lut :

**- Vous avez raison, je suis spéciale et Alice sait. Je ne suis pas humaine. Ma mère ne l'était pas non plus. Je tiens cela d'elle d'ailleurs. C'est une histoire de génétique. Mon père l'a appris quand je n'étais encore qu'un bébé et il nous a abandonnées. J'ai grandi seule avec ma mère, brisée par le rejet de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Nous avons vécu en Alaska. Une routine s'était installée.**

**» Jusqu'il y a peu. Elle est morte. Tuée par des loups lors d'une promenade en forêt. J'ai dû déménagé chez un homme qui me déteste. Je ne suis pas incapable de parler. Mes derniers mots ont été pour ma mère. Mes derniers mots ont été : « Je t'aime » alors qu'elle agonisait. La cohabitation avec Charlie est difficile même si j'ai l'impression que depuis hier il y a une amélioration. **

**» Je crois qu'il commence à m'accepter. Mais rien ne me fera jamais oublié qu'il a osé mettre la femme qu'il prétendait aimer à la rue avec son enfant de quelques mois dans les bras. Aux côtés d'Alice, d'Edward et d'Emmett, et je crois même aux côtés de Rose et Jasper, je me sens bien. J'oublis avec eux. J'ai besoin d'eux. Mais quand ils sauront, **_**quand vous saurez**_**, vous vous détournerez de moi comme mon propre père l'a fait il y a de cela des années.**

Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture son visage changea. Un coup de klaxon nous ramena à la réalité et je me rendis compte des larmes traîtresses qui coulaient sur mes joues. Elle avança mais se gara bien vite sur le bas-côté pour se tourner vers moi. Elle sécha mes larmes. Doucement. Ses yeux étaient chargés de compassion.

Ses bras se fermèrent autour de mes épaules et ma tête reposa au creux de son épaule. Elle caressait mes cheveux dans un mouvement apaisant. Ma crise de larme finit par passer mais aucune de nous n'amorçâmes un geste.

O

O

Le même jour, à 11H00

Carlisle PoV :

Je quittai plus tôt du travail aujourd'hui sous la demande de ma femme. Bella devait venir manger chez nous mais Esmée étant sur Seattle ce matin pour les besoins de son travail, elle ne pouvait donc préparer son déjeuner. J'avais émis l'hypothèse de commander au traiteur mais l'avais rapidement regretté.

Esmée voulait que Bella mange quelque chose de fait maison. Quelle idée ! Comment pourrais-je savoir si cela est mangeable ? Si Bella devait tomber malade à cause de ma cuisine, Edward et Esmée m'en voudraient assurément.

Bon ! Je retroussai les manches de ma chemise, bien décidé à réussir ces fameuses lasagnes. Repas préféré de notre invitée. L'information venant d'Edward. Et la recette venant d'Emmett qui l'avait trouvée sur Internet le soir même où nous avions su que Bella venait.

J'étais en train d'allumer le four quand Alice déboula dans la pièce, impatiente. Elle se figea, me dévisagea puis explosa de rire. Elle mit bien deux minutes avant de pouvoir se calmer. Je fronçai les sourcils, inquiet de son comportement.

**- Ah Ah Ah, quand j'ai eu ma vision, je n'y croyais absolument pas, pendant un moment j'ai cru que mon don me faisait défaut. Il fallait que je vois ça de mes propres yeux !**

**- De quoi parles-tu Alice ?**

**- Bah de la cuisine. Et de toi, **finit-elle en repartant dans son fou rire.

Je pris alors quelques secondes pour analyser l'état de la cuisine. Des ustensiles qui semblaient avoir rendu la vie gisaient partout sur le plan de travail. Certains étaient même arrivés à se retrouver sur le sol.

La bouteille d'huile était renversée et coulait déjà depuis un petit moment, à mon insu, tellement pris dans la préparation que j'étais. La bouteille de lait était éventrée (j'eus particulièrement assez de mal à l'ouvrir. Ne peuvent-ils pas faire des ouvertures faciles ?)

On aurait aussi dit qu'il avait neigé dans la cuisine. Le trois quart de la farine n'était pas dans la préparation, c'est dire ! Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux blonds mais sans, bien sûr, me remémorai qu'elle était tachée de pulpe de tomate.

O

O

**- En fait je suis venue t'aider à tout ranger. Si tu savais la réaction d'Emmett et d'Esmée quand ils verront cela ! L'une t'exaspérera et l'autre te fera peur ! Allez va prendre une douche et te changer, je me charge du reste.**

**- Merci Alice.**

Je découvris aujourd'hui que la farine mélangée avec de l'eau donnait une pâte dont il est difficile de se débarrasser. Au moins, en des siècles d'existence, je continuais à apprendre des choses, c'est encourageant. J'entendis les autres rentrer. Bella n'était pas avec eux puisqu'Esmée était passée au lycée pour l'accompagner.

Je savais que cette histoire de ce matin avec Alice la tracassait. Je descendis et fus soulagé d'entrer dans une cuisine éclatante de propreté. Merci Alice ! Le plat était dans le four. Il ne manquait plus que Bella pour le déguster.

**- Elles en mettent un temps !** se plaignit Edward.

**- Ouuh, le pauvre petit se languit de sa belle ! Avoue que tonton Emmett t'a sauvé la mise quand Mike a invité Bella au bal ! **se moqua mon deuxième fils.

**- Quoi ? ? **Braya Alice en se relevant de toute sa hauteur. **Il y a un bal d'organisé et je ne suis même pas au courant ? ! ?**

Si je n'entendais rien venant de son cœur, j'aurais eu peur qu'elle nous fasse une crise de tachycardie d'une seconde à l'autre.

**- Calme-toi ma Lice. Il n'a été décidé que ce matin et tu avais d'autre chose à penser donc tu n'as rien vu.**

**- Alors tu crois qu'il n'est pas trop tard que j'aide dans l'organisation ?**

Nous secouâmes la tête de gauche à droite. Alice adore préparer des soirées et elle a participé à toutes celles que les lycées proposaient au fil des années.

O

O

Edward soupira et se mit à faire les cent pas.

**- Ce n'est pas normal. Elles devrai…**

**- Oh ça va ! Bon, je vais prendre les choses en main puisque visiblement tu es trop paranoïaque pour le faire.**

Emmett sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de ma femme. A la quatrième sonnerie, elle décrocha :

**- Oui Emmett ? **

**- Vous êtes où ? Parce qu'à ce rythme là, je vais pas pouvoir supporter Edward longtemps.**

Ce dernier se vexa tandis que retentit le rire d'Esmée et celui de Bella dans le combiné. Mon fils se figea. Je m'inquiétai immédiatement et m'approchai de lui.

**- Qu'il y a-t-il, fils ?**

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent mais aucun son n'en sortit. Alice se pencha vers moi et m'informa que c'était la première fois qu'ils entendaient le rire de Bella. Je compris et souris face à la réaction d'Edward.

**- C'est un son merveilleux.**

Alice le secoua et décréta que nous devrions chasser.

**- Beurk vu l'odeur qui se dégage du four je risque pas de penser à autre chose, **grimaça Emmett.

**- N'oublies pas que Bella sera là pour plusieurs heures, son odeur sera très présente.**

Edward mit fin à leur joute verbale en se rangeant du côté de Alice. Cependant Emmett et Rosalie restèrent ici pour qu'elles ne trouvent pas une maison vide à leur arrivé.

O

O

Bella PoV :

Le téléphone d'Esmée sonna et nous dûmes nous séparer.

**- Oui Emmett ?**

**- Vous êtes où ? Parce qu'à ce rythme là, je vais pas pouvoir supporter Edward longtemps.**

Esmée secoua la tête en riant. Elle sembla s'illuminer et n'en fut que plus magnifique. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire avec elle, même si j'ignorai ce qu'il y avait de drôle. Son rire était communicateur.

**- Nous arrivons. **

Elle reprit la route après avoir raccroché.

**- Nous ne sommes pas humains non plus, Bella. Qui prétendrions-nous être si nous rejetons quelqu'un pour cette même différence ?**

Ses paroles me firent réfléchir le reste du trajet. Elle enclencha le clignotant pour s'engager sur le petit chemin menant à la villa. Puis freina brusquement. Ma ceinture me scia l'épaule. En relevant la tête, je vis un homme. Plutôt jeune, grand, brun. Mais ce qui attira le plus mon attention fut ses yeux rouges. Rouges comme le vampire à la queue de cheval.

Je sentis une main froide toucher ma main gauche. Esmée me donna discrètement son portable. L'homme avança, lentement, comme un félin en chasse. Son regard ne me lâchait pas. Tout en soutenant son regard, j'appuyais deux fois sur la touche verte du téléphone. Il donna un coup de poing sur le capot qui le plia en deux. Emmett avait décroché à ce moment précis et entendit sûrement le fracas que cela produit puisque j'eus le temps de l'entendre jurer avant de raccrocher.

Esmée descendit de la voiture quand cet homme amorça un geste pour me rejoindre. Il sembla remarquer sa présence près de lui et se mit en position d'attaque. D'un même mouvement, ils fixèrent un point dans les arbres. Une femme à la crinière rousse flamboyante surgit aux côtés de son complice. Mon estomac se tordit, Alice m'avait parlé de ces deux vampires qui voulaient me tuer. Ils savaient ma nature. Deux contre un. Esmée n'avait aucune chance, surtout que je la voyais mal se battre, douce comme elle était. Que foutaient les autres ?

O

O

La femme eut une réaction étonnante.

**- Espèce de crétin ! ! **cracha-t-elle en frappant violement l'épaule du brun.

Arrivant comme un boulet de canon, une silhouette tellement imposante qu'elle ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Emmett plaqua ce dernier au sol. L'autre vampire amorça un geste vers les deux hommes avant d'être à son tour immobilisé par Rosalie. Ils se déplaçaient tellement vite que je ne pus voir que des images floues. Esmée prit part au combat aux côtés de Rosalie. Je compris néanmoins que la rousse prenait le dessus sur elles. Elle devait être extrêmement forte.

Emmett aussi s'en rendit compte et le brun en profita pour renverser la situation. Je sortis enfin de la voiture, mes jambes retrouvant leur mobilité. J'ignorais quoi faire. Pourquoi les autres n'étaient pas là ? Mes jambes prenant le contrôle de mon corps, je courus vers Esmée et Rosalie. Ma maladresse jugea que c'était le moment parfait pour s'exprimer et je me retrouvai allongée par terre avant d'avoir pu comprendre quoi que ce soit.

En me relevant, je sentis exactement cinq regards pesaient sur moi. Sur mon genou pour être exacte. Je baissai la tête et découvris une tâche brunâtre sur le slim qu'Alice m'avait prêté. Le brun se précipita sur moi mais Emmett le rattrapa par les jambes et lui arracha ces dernières dans un bruit horrible qui me fit tourner la tête. La rousse poussa Esmée et courut aussi vite qu'elle le put en direction de la forêt.

**- Victoria !** hurla la proie d'Emmett dans un appel à l'aide.

Rosalie voulut la pourchasser mais Esmée l'arrêta d'un geste. Ma tête tournait et se ne fut que quand ils mirent le feu au corps immobile du brun que je permis le noir de m'emporter.

O

O

J'ouvris les yeux et crus pendant un court instant avoir remonté le temps. J'étais allongé sur un divan confortable. Chaque objet de cette pièce me faisait penser au siècle dernier. Je devais être dans un bureau. J'entendis des pas dans le couloir. Carlisle entra, suivi d'Esmée. Cette dernière se précipita vers moi et me prit dans ses bras en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

**- Je suis tellement désolé, Bella.**

Pourquoi l'était-elle ? Les événements récents n'étaient pas de sa faute. Carlisle tira une chaise près du divan et resta silencieux pendant un moment, cherchant ses mots.

**- Toute cela est très compliqué Bella. Mais je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot. Face à ce qui s'est passé il y a une demi-heure, nous avons exigé des réponses de la part de celle qui pouvait nous en donner. Alice nous a dit que tu connaissais notre secret et qu'elle connaissait le tien de plus tu as avoué à Esmée ne pas être humaine. Nous voulons juste comprendre Bella. Rien de ce que tu pourras dire ne changera quoi que soit de notre côté, à part nous aider à mieux combattre le danger qui te menace.**

La porte d'entrée claqua au rez-de-chaussée et Edward parla :

**- Aucune trace.**

**- Pas même une odeur, **ajouta Emmett.

Esmée raffermit sa prise sur mes épaules et m'informa :

**- Edward et Emmett sont partis à la poursuite de Victoria. Viens, allons en bas. Un conseil de famille s'impose.**

Elle m'aida à me lever. Nous descendîmes tous les trois. Alice me lança un regard désolé, je lui souris pour la rassurer. Je ne lui en voulais pas. Tout le monde s'assit autour de la table de la salle à manger. Edward à ma gauche et Esmée à ma droite.

O

O

**- Bien, commençons. Qui veut prendre la parole ?**

Je jetai un regard lourd de sens à Alice, elle comprit immédiatement et leva la main avant de parler :

**- J'ignore par où commencer mais je me lance, Bella a appris que nous étions des vampires même si elle savait depuis son premier jour ici que nous n'étions pas humains. Comment ? Eh bien cela tient de sa particularité. Bella peut…**

Elle me regarda et je hochai la tête, l'encouragea. L'attaque de tout à l'heure m'avait effrayée. Carlisle avait raison et de plus les Cullen étaient impliqués maintenant. Emmett, Rosalie et Esmée avaient été en danger. Le temps était venu de tout révéler et peu importe les conséquences. Elle me fit un mince sourire avant de murmurer :

**- Elle peut se transformer en coyote.**

Voilà, la bombe était lancé, impossible de la rattraper. Un lourd silence prit place autour de cette table.

**- Oh ! Alors je dois m'excuser de t'avoir prise pour un casse-croûte, **s'esclaffa Emmett.

On aurait dit qu'Alice venait de dire « Bella n'est qu'une ado de 17 ans » Il me fit un clin d'œil et mima avec ses lèvres un « trop cool ! » Bon pour Emmett c'était une réaction plutôt positive. Esmée me sourit. 3 sur 7. C'est un bon score non ?

Alice reprit :

**- Si je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant tient au fait que Bella allait sur le territoire de LaPush lors de ses balades en forêt. Mais je finis pas avoir une vision quand elle s'est transformée dans sa chambre, je compris aussi que Charlie savait pour Bella. **

O

O

Esmée prit ma main dans la sienne, grâce à ce que j'avais écrit dans la voiture, elle savait la réaction de Charlie face à ça.

**- Je l'ai rejointe et nous avons eu une discussion. Je lui ai promis de ne rien dire tant qu'elle ne sera pas prête. Puis j'ai eu cette vision dont je vous ai parlé. Avec ces deux vampires de tout à l'heure. Je suis désolé de n'avoir rien vu cette fois.**

**- Ne t'en fais pas, **la réconforta Carlisle, **on ne te demande pas de savoir tout sur tout. Tu ne peux pas prévoir chaque instant du futur. **

Elle acquiesça et le silence prit place à nouveau. Que Rosalie rompit bien vite.

**- Quand tu es rentré sur le territoire Quileute Bella n'était pas sous forme humaine, non ? Donc les Quileutes doivent aussi être au courant. **

**- En effet mais j'ignore de quelle manière ils l'ont su.**

C'est là que je rentre dans l'arène. J'avais une feuille devant moi avec un stylo. J'écrivis et chacun fut silencieux. Je la tendis à Esmée qui le lut à voix haute :

**- Alors que j'étais en forêt je suis tombée sur deux loups-garous qui se battaient contre un vampire. Un vampire blond avec une queue de cheval. Il s'en prit à moi ce qui explique mes blessures et ma jambe cassée. J'ai perdu connaissance et me suis réveillée chez Sam qui m'a tout expliqué. Je fis le rapprochement avec vous. **

**Ce que vous devez savoir aussi c'est que je ne peux passer plus de quelques jours sans transformation. J'ai essayé de tenir quand j'avais mon plâtre mais je n'ai pas pu. C'est là qu'Alice m'a vue. J'ai aussi découvert en repassant sous forme humaine que ma jambe était guérie. **

Quand la voix d'Esmée se tut, je me levai et partis prendre mon sac qui avait été posé près de l'entrée. J'en sortis le texte que j'avais écrit pour elle dans la voiture. J'ignorai si je faisais ce qu'il fallait mais trop tard pour reculer. Chacun leur tour, ils lurent silencieusement. Voilà, tout était dit. Ils savaient tous.

O

O

**- La question que je me pose est pourquoi cette Victoria en a après Bella ?**

**- Je me le demande aussi Jasper, **admit Carlisle.

**- Je crois que je peux répondre,** révéla Edward. **Après l'appel d'Emmett nous prévenant que nous devions rentrer immédiatement de notre chasse, nous nous sommes assez rapprochés pour que je puisse percevoir faiblement les pensées de Victoria dans sa fuite. Elle s'est promis de venger son compagnon, James, tué par les loups-garous alors qu'un coyote l'avait distrait. Si j'avais su je l'aurais suivie**, se reprocha-t-il.

**- Ne sois pas dur avec toi Edward. **

**- Tout devient plus clair, **conclu Jasper.

En effet, tout le monde savait tout maintenant. Au lieu d'avoir peur du rejet, je fus soulagée d'avoir un poids en moins sur les épaules, de ne plus être seule pendant un instant. Jasper me fit un sourire timide. 4 sur 7 ? Mais la réaction que j'appréhendais le plus était celle d'Edward.

**- Notre vigilance ne doit pas se relâcher qui sait ce qu'elle prépare à présent. Nous avons eu de la chance aujourd'hui. Bella nous devrons te surveiller, même lorsque tu iras en forêt. **

Je hochai la tête. L'idée ne me plaisait pas trop mais j'avais confiance en Carlisle.

**- Si personne n'a quelque chose à ajouter, nous avons terminé.**

Ils se levèrent et je les imitai. L'idée que je ne sois pas totalement humaine n'avait pas l'air de les bouleverser et de les gêner. Edward me tendit sa main et je glissai la mienne immédiatement au creux de sa paume. Il m'entraîna à l'étage. Je ne sus décrypter son visage.

_O_

_O_

_Encore vraiment désolé pour le retard !_

_J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas déçu !_

_Les révélations étaient là et j'espère que vous avez apprécié._

_O_

_O_

.


	14. Seconde Première Fois

O

O

Merci à** Mini-Yuya, Yuuri81, elo-didie,Yukin21 tia 63, Galswinthe** ( ne t'inquiète pas recevoir une review est déjà énorme :D ! ),** aelita48, Mrs Esmee Cullen **( J'aime finir ce que je commence, cette histoire aura un point final pas d'inquiétude :) ), **Triskelle sparrow, Lizzy-Vampire, loup282, fifer, MlleDodo, Xukette, caropat07** pour vos reviews ! J'en suis rassurée !

Le prochain chapitre n'arrivera pas avant deux semaines, je m'en excuse mais c'est indépendant de ma volonté.

Voici un chapitre avec beaucoup de Bella et Edward, un peu de Charlie mais aussi un peu beaucoup d'Alice et Emmett :)

O

O

-Bonne Lecture-

O

O

Ce ne fut qu'en rentrant dans sa chambre qu'il lâcha ma main. J'observai sa chambre. Une impressionnante collection de livres, de DVD mais surtout de CD. Je vis qu'il appréciait particulièrement les classiques. Un détail me gênait cependant : il n'y avait pas de lit, juste un canapé. Je fronçai les sourcils.

Il était là, immobile devant la grande baie vitrée. J'avançai doucement jusqu'à sa hauteur. La vue était magnifique. Bien qu'un peu trop verte à mon goût. J'étais plus habituée aux paysages blanc de l'Alaska. Je fixai ensuite son profil. Ses yeux étaient perdus au-delà de la forêt.

Puis il tourna lentement la tête et me fixa à son tour. J'avais peur de sa réaction. Il leva sa main et la posa délicatement sur ma joue. Sa peau était douce et je ne pus que fermer les yeux pour apprécier plus amplement cette sensation.

**- Tu es surprenante, **chuchota-t-il.

Je rouvris les yeux et fis face à son sourire en coin. Je lui rendis timidement. Mon cœur s'emballa bien malgré moi. Il posa son autre main tout près de mon cœur et ferma à son tour les yeux.

**- Je suis désolé pour tout ce qui t'es arrivée. Mais maintenant tu n'es plus seule. Nous sommes tous là pour te protéger, **dit-il tout bas en rouvrant les yeux.

A cet instant, devant son regard chargé d'émotions, je me sentis bête d'avoir eu si peur de leur réaction. Edward m'accepte et c'est tout ce qui importe. Pourquoi ? Comme si je le savais !

**- Mais je suis un peu jaloux que tu te sois confiée à ma sœur plutôt qu'à moi, **bougonna-t-il avec néanmoins un éclat dans le regard.

Alors là, il ne m'aura pas. Je partis chercher mon cahier et lui rappelai avec plaisir son don de télépathie dont il ne m'a jamais parlé.

**- Outch, 1 point pour toi, **rigola-t-il.

Comme pour Esmée, son visage s'illumina quand il ria. Et je fus éblouie une fois de plus par sa beauté. Puis me mis à rigoler à sa suite. Il s'arrêta brusquement et me regarda avec une touche de… je ne saurais l'identifier.

**- J'aime ton rire.**

Pourquoi je rougis à ses mots ? Edward soupira et je lui lançai un regard plein de questions.

O

O

**- Alice me supplie de te laisser descendre pour que tu puisses enfin manger. As-tu faim ?**

Je hochai la tête. Il me prit une nouvelle fois la main et nous descendîmes. A peine la dernière marche fut-elle derrière nous qu'Alice me sauta dessus comme à son habitude. Elle m'apprit que Carlisle avait préparé des lasagnes, non sans peine rajouta-t-elle en rigolant à une blague connue d'elle seule. Je remerciai avec un sourire ce dernier quand il posa une assiette devant moi.

Je pris la fourchette et commençai à manger. Edward me regardait avec tendresse je crois, Alice avec curiosité et Carlisle avec inquiétude ? ! A peine ma première bouchée terminée qu'il me demanda si c'était mangeable. Je hochai la tête avec vigueur. Elles étaient délicieuses !

Il fut soulagé puis sortit de la cuisine en nous informant qu'il allait parler à Rosalie au sujet de la voiture d'Esmée. Voiture qui avait subit les frais d'un vampire.

Je mangeais, un peu gênée, devant mes spectateurs silencieux. Enfin jusqu'à :

**- Alors Bella, à quand ton premier mot ?**

**- Arrête Alice ! Laisse-la tranquille !**

Je roulai des yeux quand elle lui tira la langue. Je me sentais mieux mais de là à parler, non merci ! Quand j'eus terminé Alice débarrassa mon assiette pour moi tandis qu'Edward m'entraînait dans le salon. Tout le monde était là ( sauf Rosalie et Carlisle ) à regarder la télé pour certains ou lire pour d'autres.

**- Alors Dumbella, viens ici que je t'initie à mon jeu préféré.**

Avec une forte poigne, il m'obligea à m'asseoir près de lui. Je ne pouvais visiblement pas refuser. Heureusement Edward s'installa également près de moi. Alice, arrivant dans la pièce, installa la console et nous passa les manettes. Edward m'expliqua le fonctionnement et la partie débuta.

Contre toute attente je fus plutôt douée et je crus même à plusieurs reprises pouvoir clouer le bec d'Emmett. Enfin ne dit-on pas que l'espoir fait vivre ? Je crois que j'en entendrai encore parler pendant longtemps, de cette défaite.

**- Tu t'es très bien débrouillée, **me félicita Edward.

Je lui souris et... rougis. Emmett s'esclaffa comme à son habitude. Je passais la manette à ce dernier qui la lança à Jasper. Ils avaient l'air de souvent se confronter ces deux-là. A peine sur mes deux jambes qu'Alice m'entraîna à l'étage planifiant déjà mon maquillage. Je jetai un regard désespéré du haut des escaliers mais personne ne vint m'aider. Bande de lâches !

O

O

Elle m'assit sur un tabouret faisant face à un immense miroir dans sa salle de bains privée. Quand elle ferma la porte, le bruit me fit penser à la porte d'une prison se refermant pour une durée indéterminée.

**- Allez Bella, ne fais pas cette tête, ça va être génial !**

Génial pour qui ! ? Je me laissai néanmoins faire pour que ça passe plus vite. Tout y passa le fond de teint, le fard, le mascara et même des trucs dont je n'avais jamais soupçonné l'existence. En sortant de la salle de bains j'allais pousser un soupir de soulagement, contente que se soit fini mais non ! Il fallait encore les vêtements assortis au maquillage.

**- Au fait s'il n'y a pas de lit dans la chambre d'Edward c'est parce que nous ne dormons pas.**

Ok, j'avalai l'information. Et observai un peu plus la chambre d'Alice. Bizarrement elle n'était pas comme je l'attendais. Suivant mon regard elle m'informa que Jasper avait posé des conditions sur la déco de leur chambre. Petite remarque perso : Jasper est saint d'esprit.

**- Normal, qui voudrait se retrouver avec des franfreluches roses de tous les côtés, **se moqua Emmett du salon.

Je rigolai devant la mine d'Alice. Il ne devait pas être loin de la vérité.

**- Pourquoi Bella rigole ?**

**- Elle peut t'entendre gros beta ! **l'informa ma styliste attitrée depuis peu. Il rigola lui aussi mais d'un rire machiavélique. Que cela pouvait-il signifier ? Rien de bon en tout cas.

Après quelques minutes supplémentaires à fouiller dans son dressing tout en s'extasiant sur le fait que nous faisions la même taille, elle en ressortit avec un jean (bon point pour elle) et un haut qui n'avait pas l'air trop différent de celui que je portais.

**- Celui-là est mieux cintré. Et le bleu te va mieux que le noir.**

Ah bah si elle le dit ! Elle descendit me laissant me changer en tout intimité.

O

O

Je redescendis et fus applaudie par Emmett.

**- Ne te moques pas de mon travail !**

** - Mais je me moques pas, **s'insurgea-t-il, **Bella est très belle.**

Je rougis pour la xième fois de la journée.

**- Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiis ! T'as vu un peu ça Eddie y'a pas que toi ! **

Nous levâmes les yeux au ciel en même temps. Edward m'entraîna dans sa chambre sous la remarque d'Emmett qui me suppliait de le laisser me voir en coyote. Je lui lançai un regard qui signifiait qu'il m'avait déjà vu.

**- Oui mais pas pour te prendre pour mon casse-croûte cette fois !**

Edward soupira en refermant la porte de sa chambre.

**- On le changera jamais celui-là !**

J'acquiesçai vivement.

**- Mais cela dit il n'a pas tort, tu es très belle. **

J'essayai d'ignorer sa dernière phrase en me concentrant sur son étagère pleine de CD. Je mis en route sa chaîne hi-fi et Clair de Lune de Debussy commença à voyager dans la pièce. Je fermai le yeux pour mieux apprécier ces notes magiques.

**- Tu aimes ?**

Je montai le son en souriant pour toute réponse. Je le sentis se placer derrière moi. Je gardai les yeux fermés. Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches. Il colla son torse contre mon dos toute en m'intimant un mouvement de balancier. Le froid qui se dégageait de son corps ne me dérangeait nullement. Il glissa doucement ses mains sur mon ventre et je posai les miennes par-dessus.

Nous restâmes dans cette position agréable bien après que le silence reprit ses droits sur cette pièce.

O

O

Mon coeur qui s'emballe, cette sensation de chaleur dans mon ventre, ces rougissements chaque fois qu'il me regarde, son odeur qui m'envoûte, sa voix qui m'ensorcelle. Tous ces signes revenaient toujours à la même conclusion. Je suis amoureuse d'Edward Cullen. Je rouvris les yeux sous le choc mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Ferait-il cela s'il ne ressentait que de l'amitié ? En même temps cela était prétentieux de croire qu'un être comme Edward pouvait me trouver attirante.

**- J'aimerais bien te voir,** interrompit-il mes pensées.

Je compris tout de suite qu'il parlait de ma forme coyote. Pouvais-je faire ça ? Je me sentirais à l'aise devant Edward je le sais, mais lui ? Son regard ne risquait-il pas de changer pour de bon ? Il savait mais entre savoir et voir il y a une différence.

**- S'il te plaît**, murmura-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

Comment faisait-il ça ! Il m'avait sous son contrôle. Je soupirai, vaincue et allai dans sa salle de bain pour me déshabiller. Je me vis dans le miroir et me fis la remarque que la façon dont Alice m'avait maquillé m'allait bien. Je fermai les yeux et appelai le coyote en moi. Je sentis mes os changer de forme dans une chaleur familière et libératrice. En moins de deux secondes j'étais sur mes quatre pattes.

Je m'étirai pour chasser les derniers fourmillements de ma transformation.

Je sortis timidement mon museau de derrière la porte puis passai ma tête entière, il était assis sur son canapé et me regarda. Je m'avançai et m'assis juste en face de lui pour qu'il puisse s'habituer à moi.

Il tendit la main, pleine d'hésitation. Pour l'encourager, ma tête partit chercher sa main. Il la posa sur ma joue comme quand j'étais humaine puis me sourit. Cela me rassura. Je sautai à ses côtés sur le canapé et posai ma tête sur sa cuisse en soupirant de contentement.

Malheureusement mon coyote n'aimait pas trop l'odeur des vampires et j'étenuai de la sentir si proche. Il rigola et je le regardai.

**- Tu es tout mignonne dis donc, **se moqua-t-il. Je grognai pour la forme. **Plus sérieusement, tu es toujours aussi magnifique.**

Heureusement que les rougissements étaient interdits aux coyotes.

O

O

**- Est-ce déplacé si je...?**

Menant le geste à la parole, il posa sa main sur ma tête et me caressa jusqu'au bas du dos. Je mis mes pattes antérieurs sur sa cuisse puis ma tête et fermai les yeux pour apprécier la caresse en mettant de côté l'odeur vampirique qui m'attire tant quand je suis humaine. J'en ronronnerai presque si c'était possible.

Nous restâmes ainsi très longtemps, seulement troublés par le bruit de son mouvement sur mon pelage. Mais aussi par Emmett qui s'impatientait en bas. Alice essayait de le retenir mais imaginez un lutin contre un ours et le calcul est vite fait.

Il défonça presque la porte et cria de joie en me voyant. je relevai la tête et lui lançai un regard blasé.

**- Faut toujours que tu gâches des moments comme celui-là, **pesta Edward.

**- Ça va si on peut plus rigoler, c'est bon je te laisse avec ta chérie ! **s'exclama-t-il de façon théâtrale en refermant la porte qui par miracle était toujours dans ses gonds.

Tout ça pour être resté 5 secondes ! !

Je relevai vivement le museau quand je pris conscience du dernier mot d'Emmett. Edward se serait-il confié à lui au sujet de potentiels sentiments à mon égard ? A creuser ! La magie étant définitivement rompue, je sautai du canapé et repartis dans la salle de bain. Je congédiai le coyote en moi et me retrouvai sur mes deux jambes. Je m'étirai comme à chaque transformation.

Je me rhabillais le plus vite possible et fus contente d'être entourée de l'odeur d'Edward.

Je sortis une nouvelle fois timidement. Il était toujours sur ce canapé. Je le rejoignis. Mon handicap ne m'avait jamais autant dérangée qu'en cette instant.

**- Tu parleras quand tu te sentiras prête.**

Ne devait-il pas ne pas pouvoir lire dans mes pensées ? Mon regard était perdu au delà de la baie vitrée. Je ne me sentais pas prête, mais bientôt peut-être ? Je réserverais mon premier mot pour Edward, c'était une certitude. Je me sentais stupide d'avoir instauré ce silence entre Edward et moi. J'avais tellement envie de lui parler. Je sentis ses doigts sous mon menton, électrisant chacune de mes terminaisons nerveuses. Il releva ma tête et pris mon visage en coupe.

**- J'aimerais essayer quelque chose. Ne bouge pas.**

O

O

Il s'approchera dangereusement de mes lèvres. Je suivis son conseil et restai immobile. La respiration coupée, j'étais entièrement dans l'expectative de ce moment. Le temps s'arrêta. Seul Edward, sa présence près de moi qui n'avais jamais était aussi familière, était important. L'explosion arriva. Ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur les miennes. Puis elles commencèrent à danser ensemble.

Timidement pour commencer puis avec un peu plus de fermeté et d'audace. Je gardai les yeux clos bien après qu'il se soit reculé.

Alors que j'allais les rouvrir je sentis à nouveau ses lèvres. Je souris et passai mes mains autour de son cou tandis que ses bras forts emprisonnés mes hanches. Le baiser était fougueux et peu importe à quel point nous mettions à mal son contrôle. Ses mains se mouvaient du bas de mon dos jusqu'à mes épaules, de mes épaules jusqu'au bas de mon dos. Je ne m'en lassais pas. Puis sans que je ne le vois venir il me repoussa.

**- Bella, mon contrôle a ses limites, je ne veux pas te faire de mal.**

J'avais eu peur qu'il ne se soit rendu compte qu'il commettait une erreur. Il veut juste me protéger. J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou et il me serra contre lui. J'étais si bien dans ses bras. Quand je rouvris les yeux il faisait déjà sombre dehors. Le téléphone en bas sonna. Esmée décrocha, c'était Charlie qui voulait savoir l'heure à laquelle je rentrerais d'après ce que répondit Esmée.

**- Il s'inquiète de ne pas te voir rentrer, **brisa-t-il le silence.

J'eus un reniflement dédaigneux.

**- Je sais que ce qu'il a fait est impardonnable et jamais je ne pourrais lui pardonner de t'avoir fait souffrir mais je ne dis pas ça pour lui mais pour toi. Comprendre qu'il t'aime malgré tout te fera du bien. Depuis que nous sommes arrivés à Forks jamais je n'ai vu le shérif sourire. Mais depuis que tu es ici, il a l'air moins malheureux. Il regrette. Non ne pleure pas !**

Il essuya mes larmes. J'avais confiance en Edward. Ce pourrait-il que ses paroles soient vraies ? Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et Alice pointa le bout de son nez.

**- Je te ramène ou tu préfères que ce soit Edward, **sourit-elle.

Je lançai un regard vers Edward et elle comprit.

**- Quelle question en même temps après le baiser qui était si torri... **CLAC !

Edward venait de lui claquer la porte au nez et tant mieux ! Je mis mon manteau, dis au revoir à tout le monde, remerciai Esmée et Carlisle puis montai dans la voiture au côté d'Edward. Le trajet se fit en silence. Avant de descendre de la voiture je lui fis un petit baiser au coin de la bouche seulement il rattrapa ma tête et approfondi le baiser. J'étais essoufflée et eus du mal à trouver la poignée pour descendre ce qui le fit rire. Il m'éblouissait complètement et il le savait, pire ! il en était fier.

O

O

Il attendit que je referme la porte d'entrée pour démarrer. Il me manquait déjà. C'est pas vrai je devenais tellement fleur bleue !

Charlie était installé devant la télé, à regarder la chaîne sportive. Je m'assis sur le fauteuil. Une délicieuse odeur se dégageait du plat posé sur la table basse. Il y avait une assiette et des couverts qui n'attendaient que moi. Je me servis et commençai à déguster. Ça n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été commandé et cela m'étonnerait que Charlie ait appris à cuisiner en si peu de temps.

**- Ce midi j'ai été mangé chez Billy. Et Jacob m'a donné ce plat car il s'inquiète de ta santé avec un cuisinier comme moi**, rigola-t-il timidement.

Tout s'expliquait. Je notai dans un coin de ma tête : penser à remercier Jacob. Puis le silence régna en maître. Nos assiettes se vidèrent petit à petit. J'étais mal à l'aise, évitant de regarder dans sa direction. Il en fit de même. Je me mis à penser aux mots d'Edward, télépathe de surcroît, alors ses paroles ne pouvait être que la stricte vérité non ? D'après lui, il regrettait vraiment. Mon regard se posa sur la seule photo présente dans toute la maison. Cette photo qui m'avait étonnée et émue.

Je la fixai encore et encore, étudiant les traits de cet homme et de ce bébé. Charlie et moi. Il souriait, je dormais. Il était heureux, j'étais paisible. Deux émotions qui nous avaient été retirées le jour où il referma sa porte devant sa femme et son enfant.

Il se racla la gorge et me demanda si je m'étais amusée cette après-midi. Il faisait des efforts. Mais étais-je capable d'en faire aussi ? Au moins pour rendre cette cohabitation acceptable.

**- Désolé, c'est vrai à quoi je m'attendais ! Tu me détestes mais je me déteste encore plus crois-moi. Je m'intéresse vraiment à toi et j'aimerais savoir si tu t'es amusée c'est tout.**

**- Oui, **répondis-je d'une voix rauque.

Mes muscles se tétanisèrent, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, ma main vint contre ma bouche grande ouverte de stupéfaction.

_NON ! ! ! PAS __ÇA ! ! !_

J'envoyai valser l'assiette posée sur mes genoux qui se brisa par terre et courus aussi vite que mes jambes purent me porter vers ma chambre. La porte trembla dans un bruit sourd sous la force que je mis pour la fermer. Je trébuchai, ma vision trouble à cause de mes larmes. Je m'affalai près de mon lit. Je sentis deux bras me relever et me tenir fermement contre un torse dur et froid.

_Edward. _

J'inspirai son odeur, rassurée qu'il soit là. Des coups furent portés à la porte mais Charlie n'insista pas. Edward m'allongea sur mon lit, sans me lâcher. Je me serai effondrée de toute façon.

Son dos contre la tête de lit, mon dos contre son torse, je laissai mes torrents de larmes s'écouler. Ses doigts dessinaient des arabesques sur mon ventre. Comme si un simple mot avait brisé la chaîne qui entravait ma langue :

**- Désolée.**

Il mit quelques secondes avant de répondre :

**- Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? Tu n'as rien à te reprocher ma Bella !**

Je me retournai dans ses bras, posai ma tête contre l'emplacement de son coeur où le silence durerait pour l'éternité. Je fermai les yeux sous ses caresses contre mon dos et m'endormis, lassée de pleurer.

_O_

_O_

_Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on en est au quatorzième chapitre !_

_Je me suis toujours demandée : comment vais-je faire parler Bella ? C'était quelque chose que je n'avais pas prévue, je voulais que ça vienne avec l'inspiration et voilà !_

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié, que vous ne trouvez pas ça trop prématuré dans l'histoire !_

_O_

_O_


	15. Balade Qui Tourne A La Bagarre

O

O

Encore une fois, je suis désolée pour cette attente.

Mon hospitalisation à durer plus longtemps que prévue.

O

-Bonne Lecture-

O

Ce matin-là la première chose que je remarquais était cette délicieuse odeur qui m'entourait dans un nuage de plénitude. J'inspirai profondément pour en profiter. Je m'étirai comme un chat après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Je sentis mon oreiller bouger. Attendez une minute !

**- Bonjour ma Bella.**

Edward. Je soupirai à l'entente de mon nom dans sa bouche. Il caressa ma joue du revers de sa main et je levai légèrement la tête pour intercepter son regard. Doux comme toujours.

**- Comment vas-tu ?**

Pourquoi avait-il l'air si inquiet ? La brume du sommeil se dissipa à grande vitesse quand les images de la veille se réveillèrent.

Question délicate. Je croyais avoir fait un choix celui de ne pas parler. Mais le temps, ce traitre, en décide autrement, effaçant derrière votre dos les raisons les plus tenaces de vos décisions. Maintenant je me sentais stupide et je ne savais pas quoi faire.

Je haussai les épaules. Il se releva et s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Je regardai son dos courbé. Je me relevai à mon tour. Je passai une main sur son cou m'agenouillant près de lui. Je fis attention de ne pas être trop près du bord du lit, par peur de tomber.

**- Edward,** murmurai-je.

Il tourna la tête vers moi, un sourire éclatant. Il se pencha sur moi et embrassa mon front. Ses lèvres s'attardèrent un peu. Je lui renvoyai un sourire.

**- J'en conclus que tu vas mieux.**

On entendit la porte claquer. Charlie était parti. Edward se leva.

**- Je te laisse te préparer. Je reviens tout de suite, juste le temps de prendre ma voiture.**

**- Ok,** articulai avec mes lèvres.

O

O

Je me douchai rapidement et m'habillai tout aussi vite. Quand j'ouvris la porte, il m'attendait déjà. J'amorçai un geste pour descendre du perron quand il m'attrapa délicatement et nous conduit dans la cuisine.

**- Il est déconseillé de sortir sans avoir déjeuner.**

Il peut parler lui. J'eus envie de lui dire que je ne mangeais que rarement sous forme humaine préférant me nourrir avec mon coyote. Mais je sentis que c'était encore trop de mots à prononcer. J'acquiesçai donc.

En route pour le lycée, je repensai à hier, quand nous étions dans sa chambre. Mon premier baiser. J'avais tellement envie de recommencer. Etre dans ses bras. Il m'ouvrit la portière et passa un bras autour de ma taille. Nous eûmes à peine le temps de rejoindre les autres sous les commentaires d'Emmett (au sujet d'Edward et moi bien sûr) que la sonnerie retentit.

La matinée défila vite, il faut dire que je la passais à rêvasser. La dernière heure fut pour moi l'occasion d'apprendre à connaître un peu mieux Angela. Le fait que j'écrivais plutôt que de parler ne la dérangea pas. Le travail en binôme était à poursuivre chez nous. Nous nous donnâmes rendez-vous le lendemain après-midi. La sonnerie résonna.

**- Bella, tu peux manger avec nous ? **me demanda Jessica une fois dans le couloir.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, j'avais envie d'être avec les Cullen mais en même temps Angela avait l'air contente que son amie ait posé la question. Je hochai finalement la tête.

**- Cool**, dirent-elles en chœur.

Nous nous regardâmes puis explosâmes de rire. Certaines têtes se tournèrent vers nous mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Angela par contre rougit légèrement. Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi ! Dans la file d'attente, plateau en main je vis Edward déjà installé avec Rosalie et Jasper. Il me fit un sourire resplendissant et je sus qu'il ne m'en voulait pas que je mange avec les autres.

J'entendis soupirer et eus le temps en me retournant de voir Jessica regarder dans la même direction que moi précédemment. Elle rougit et inspecta le sol quand elle surprit mon regard. Nous nous installâmes enfin.

O

O

**- Alors Bella, cela fait quoi de sortir avec le plus beau mec du lycée.**

Je faillis recracher la gorgée d'eau que j'étais en train d'avaler. Je déglutis et dus avoir l'air bête avec la bouche à moitié ouverte et des yeux ronds comme de soucoupes car Jessica rigola et Angela tenta de cacher son sourire derrière sa bouteille qu'elle porta à ses lèvres.

**- Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre à Jessica la commère, **tenta de me sauver Mike.

Celle-ci lui tapa sur le bras.

**- J'suis pas une commère j'essaie juste de faire la conversation.**

**- En tout cas je suis contente pour toi**, me sourit Angela, **Edward a l'air tellement attentionné. Vous étiez trop mignons tous les deux ce matin.**

J'acquiesçai avec un sourire en coin. C'est vrai que c'était un vrai gentleman.

**- J'ai même cru qu'il allait mordre tous ceux qui regardait d'un peu trop près Bella, **pouffa Mike. Tyler hocha la tête en rigolant avec lui. Je les laissai se marrer dans leur coin et souris à Angela.

La journée se termina rapidement, je n'eus pas l'occasion de passer du temps avec Edward. C'est pour ça qu'une idée germa dans mon esprit. Je sentis quelqu'un m'empoigner le bras et l'odeur d'Alice effleura délicatement mes narines.

**- C'est une excellente idée, il sera ravi. Mais je pense que par mesure de sécurité au moins l'un d'entre nous devrait vous accompagner.**

C'est vrai que nous n'avions toujours pas régler le problème Victoria. Tant pis, fallait faire avec, le tête-à-tête allait se transformer en réunion de vampires. Nous passâmes les portes d'entrée et je repérais tout de suite les Cullen. Enfin soyons franc, surtout Edward. Arrivées à sa hauteur Alice libéra mon bras et je pus me blottir contre lui.

O

O

**- Bella allait te proposer quelque chose mais je pense que ça nous concerne aussi,** attaqua directement Alice.

**- Ah oui ?** Questionna Edward.

Il dut lire son esprit car il sourit et me dit que c'était une idée qui le charmait. Alors c'était décidé, nous allions nous promener en forêt tous les deux. Enfin j'oubliais toujours les préventions d'Alice.

**- Je n'ai pas eu de vision qui me fait penser que ce sera dangereux mais, même si c'est dur à reconnaître, mon don n'est pas infaillible et n'oublions pas que mes visions de Bella sont floues donc…**

**- MOI !** cria Emmett.

**- Tu peux au moins me laisser termi…**

**- Je me porte volontaire**, continua-t-il.

**- Pff, je vais t'apprendre à être impoli,** murmura Alice en roulant des yeux. Puis un sourire machiavélique s'amorça sur son visage au teint blanc.

Emmett commença à vouloir se moquer d'elle mais se tut en voyant ses lèvres tordues. Rose et Jasper semblaient blasés du jeu de leur moitié et Edward, un bras autour de ma taille, embrassait ma tempe, mon front. Je le sentis sourire dans mes cheveux. Il devait voir ce qu'échafaudait Alice.

**- Bon ! En route !** conclut Alice en tapant des mains.

Je laissai un mot pour Charlie :

_Je suis chez Alice, nous faisons nos devoirs ensemble. A ce soir._

Je n'aimais pas mentir mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas dire à Charlie que les Cullen savaient mon secret et que j'allais vadrouiller avec eux en forêt.

O

O

Je sortis par la porte arrière et commençai à me déshabiller. J'appelai le coyote et tombai sur mes quatre pattes. J'allais directement me mettre au couvert des arbres.

Là, je courus à en perdre haleine. Mes longues pattes me propulsaient en avant, toujours plus vite. Un courant d'air me parvint de la gauche et je vis Emmett quelques mètres plus loin.

**- C'est pas mal, mais pas assez pour vaincre Emmett le terrible !** Fanfaronna-t-il d'une voix grave en pliant ses bras pour montrer ses muscles. Je montrai mes crocs dans une vaine imitation d'un sourire mais les coyotes n'étant pas faits pour ça je dus avoir l'air ridicule comme ce midi. Un coup de tonnerre retentit me faisant sursauter violement. Je couchai les oreilles et m'agitai. Je n'avais sentis aucun relâchement atmosphérique pourtant. Le ciel était plutôt dégagé.

Un vent frais m'apporta les parfums d'Alice et de Rosalie. Elles arrivèrent à ma hauteur, sur ma droite.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, C'est les garçons qui s'amusent bêtement.**

Je vis Emmett à terre, Jasper et Edward et Jasper sur lui, essayant de lui faire avouer que c'étaient eux les plus forts et non lui. Le bruit était donc la collision entre Emmett et Edward qui avait foncé dessus. Waouh ! Les filles s'assirent sur l'herbe dans un coin dégagé et les quelques rayons du soleil les firent briller faiblement. Re-Waouh ! Elles étaient encore plus magnifiques.

Je me mis à penser qu'un jour peut-être je brillerais comme elle. Stop ! Rembobinons ! Je mis de côté les beuglements d'Emmett qui réclamait de l'aide. Venais-je de sous-entendre que je serais vampire ? Je n'avais jamais réfléchi à ça auparavant. Je pris alors conscience que ma relation avec Edward allait être dans une impasse un jour ou l'autre. Il fallait que j'en discute avec lui.

**- Help ! A l'aide ! Rose ! **

**- Je discute,** répondit la blonde par le moins du monde dérangée que son compagnon soit torturé par la pire des choses : les chatouilles.

**- Bon bah Alice alors ! Viens m'aider.**

**- Tu crois qu'elle discute toute seule ? **

O

O

Je rigolai ce qui se traduit par un petit jappement. Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil aux filles (Alice me fit un grand sourire suivit d'un clin d'œil) avant de me jeter corps et âmes dans la bagarre. Je pris entre ma gueule le poignet d'Edward et sut avec certitude que je pouvais serrer sans lui faire mal. Il rit aux éclats en me prenant les pattes arrière m'obligeant à m'asseoir de façon assez inconfortable.

**- J'arrive,** s'écria Emmett en repoussant sans ménagement Jasper d'un coup de pied. La prise sur mes pattes se fit plus légère. Je fis un tour sur moi-même puis me relevai couverte de bouts de terre. Je jappai en sautant sur le torse d'Edward, salissant au passage son T-shirt. Mais il n'avait pas l'air de sans soucier.

Je vis du coin de l'œil Jasper essayait d'attaquer sournoisement Emmett qui bloquait les jambes de mon petit ami. Je bondis sur lui, il sauta sur le côté, m'évitant, ce qui me fit atterrir maladroitement. Je me retournai d'un bond et coinça dans ma gueule le bas de son pantalon. Jasper rigola en continuant d'avancer malgré tout mais je ne lâchai pas. On entendit un bruit de déchirement suivi d'Alice qui nous rouspétait d'abîmer un si beau jean.

Nous finîmes tous les quatre par terre, explosés de rire. Nous rejoignîmes enfin les filles pour un peu plus de calme. Je m'allongeai de tout mon long sur les jambes tendues d'Edward. Mon museau près de son nombril. J'écoutai les autres discuter tandis qu'Edward arrachait l'herbe le regard perdu dans le ciel. Je fermai les yeux et pus presque m'endormir tant j'étais bien.

Ce fut l'une des après-midi les plus belles de toute ma vie, à être simplement là, avec les gens que j'aime.

_O_

_O_

_Voilà pour le chapitre 15, il est court je sais mais sinon je devais vous faire patienter encore plus longtemps et ça me gêner._

_Dîtes moi ce que vous pensez de ce moment entre Bella et les Cullens._


	16. Alliance

O

O

Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, je crois avoir répondu à toutes les inscrites.

Non-inscrites :

Ayaka : Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Les petits bonheurs sont les meilleurs

Sandrine-pattinson : Merci pour ton indulgence, comme tu le vois ce chapitre a été vite posté.

O

-Bonne Lecture-

O

Presque trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis notre première balade en forêt. Beaucoup suivirent cette fois-là. Esmée et Carlisle nous rejoignant parfois.

Ce dernier était très curieux à propos de ma nature et me noyait sous les questions quand j'allais leur rendre visite à la villa. Je répondais du mieux que je pouvais. J'étais étonnée de ne pas m'être posée ces questions plus tôt.

D'où venions-nous ? Y'avait-il beaucoup de coyote comme moi dans le monde ? Carlisle m'assurait faire des recherches.

Charlie de son côté passait son temps au travail. Les meurtres en forêt se sont calmés pour laisser la place à ceux de Seattle.

J'avais rendez-vous avec Angela pour finaliser notre travail à rendre demain. Je préparais mon sac et me mis en route pour sa maison. Elle m'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

**- Mes parents travaillent donc nous sommes seules. **

Nous nous installâmes dans sa chambre. Elle était à l'image de sa propriétaire. J'adorais les couleurs du mur, un bleu-menthe et un marron chocolat s'opposaient.

**- Heureusement que le prof a accepté que nous le rendions sous forme de dossier au lieu de passer à l'oral comme les autres. Timide comme je suis et toi qui est muette. On forme une belle équipe n'est-ce pas ?** Ria-t-elle.

**- Oui,** répondis-je en riant également.

Elle s'arrêta net et fit des yeux ronds comme des billes.

**- Pas muette, juste têtue**, ajoutai-je tout bas.

J'étais satisfaite de moi. C'était la première fois que je disais plus d'un mot.

**- Bah ça alors ! **

Elle secoua la tête et s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau. Elle me montra le deuxième siège. Je fus contente qu'elle ne pose pas plus de questions même si je sentais qu'elle bouillonnait de savoir. Après tout c'était mon amie alors je pris une feuille et lui expliquai la mort de ma mère et mon vœu de ne plus reparler (du moins en laissant de côté tout ce qui est surnaturel).

Pour tous commentaires elle me prit dans ses bras. J'étais heureuse d'avoir une amie humaine. Cela m'apportait un peu de normalité. Nous continuâmes notre devoir tout en buvant du lait et des gâteaux. Alors que nous mettions le point final le téléphone dans l'entrée sonna. Angela décrocha et me héla. Je descendis les escaliers prudemment.

**- C'est Edward. **

Je devais être aussi ahurie qu'elle.

**- Comment a-t-il eu mon numéro**, bredouilla-t-elle si bas que je n'aurais pu l'entendre sans mon ouïe développée.

**- Bella, je viens te chercher tout de suite. Nous t'expliquerons une fois à la villa.**

Il raccrocha et je me retournai lentement vers mon amie.

**- Que voulait-il ?**

**- Il vient.**

Nous entendîmes le moteur d'une voiture dans l'allée. J'ouvris la porte tandis qu'il arrivait sur le perron. Il passa le seuil, inquiet. Ses bras forts se resserrèrent autour de ma taille. Son nez se perdit dans mes cheveux. Je le sentis inspirer. Il finit par s'éloigner.

**- Bonjour Angela. J'enlève Bella pour le reste de l'après-midi.**

**- D'accord. Ça tombe bien nous venons juste de finir.**

**- Parfait. A demain Angela.**

**- A demain.**

Je la saluai de la main. Dans la voiture Edward était tendu. Je voulais savoir ce qui le mettait dans cet état.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal. Oh et tant que j'y pense, je suis fier de toi. Tu as parlé à Angela, c'est un grand pas en avant,** me sourit-il.

**- Oui**, acquiesçai-je.

Nous rigolâmes ensemble mais la gravité de la situation nous rappela à l'ordre quand il se gara devant la villa. Nous entrâmes main dans la main. Alice me sauta dessus et tenta de me sourire en me serrant contre elle. Elle resta près de moi quand Edward alla se poster devant la télévision.

**- Rien de nouveau ?**

**- Non,** lui répondit Carlisle en soupirant.

Il se leva et se posta près de son fils, lui posa une main sur l'épaule puis me regarda.

De loin, ils présentaient un drôle de photo. L'inquiétude se lisait sur leur visage. Ils étaient parfaitement immobiles. J'étais mal à l'aise. Esmée et Jasper se trouvaient sur le canapé. La tension était palpable. Je resserrai ma main autour de celle d'Alice.

**- Tu dois être au courant de ce qui se passe vers Seattle.**

J'hochai la tête.

**- Tous semblent accuser des nouveau-nés. Les vampires sont particulièrement … Sauvages dirons-nous pendant les deux premières années de leur nouvelle vie. Vu le nombre cela ne peut pas être l'œuvre que d'un vampire. Seulement les nouveau-nés ne sont pas connu pour leur civilité ce qui nous pousse à croire que quelqu'un les dirige et les contraint à rester ensemble.**

**- Et par quelqu'un on pense à Victoria, **le coupa Rosalie qui venait d'arriver au bras d'Emmett.

**- Rien de nouveau aux alentours, aucun vampire ne s'est approché de Forks, **nous informa Emmett.

Je partis m'installer aux côtés d'Esmée sur le canapé. Elle passa son bras autour de mes épaules. Les infos défilaient sur le poste de télévision, le son étant mis à son minimum je n'entendais pas les commentaires du journaliste. Alice se redressa et je vis son regard fixer un point inexistant.

Jasper se leva aussitôt et passa une main réconfortante le long de son bras. Elle baissa la tête et se concentra. Je la dévisageai. Elle releva un visage horrifié.

**- Que se passe-t-il ?**

**- C'est pour bientôt. L'armée des nouveau-nés va bientôt se mettre en marche. Ils arrivent pour Bella.**

Edward serra les poings et vint s'asseoir à mes côtés.

**- Mais ma vision était floue…**

**- Si nous n'y prenons garde il pourrait y avoir de grandes conséquences. Même floue ce que tu as vu est important, **trancha le père de cette famille.

**- Il faut se préparer.**

**- Combien étaient-ils ?**

**- Je ne sais pas…**

**- Réfléchis Alice c'est important ! **Insista Jasper.

Elle ferma les yeux et sembla revivre sa vision**. **Elle murmura :

**- Um… une vingtaine peut-être.**

**- Youpiiii ! **s'exclama Emmett, **7 contre vingt ! Bonne bagarre en vue.**

**- Emmett ! **Grommela Rosalie, **ne sous-estime pas la gravité de la situation.**

**- Nous n'avons pas tous ta force légendaire**, lui sourit Esmée.

Je voyais mal Esmée (ou même Carlisle) prise dans un combat.

Même si j'avais déjà vu lors de notre agression qu'elle pouvait se défendre, elle était aux côtés de Rose cette fois-là. Je sentis une vague apaisante remonter le long de mon corps. Je souris timidement à Jasper qui essayait de me calmer. Je me raclai la gorge et levai un doigt craintif, sept paires d'yeux me fixèrent alors.

**- Les loups**, bredouillai-je sous le poids de leur regard.

**- Comme s'ils allaient nous aider, c'est stupide, **railla Rose.

**- Non si les nouveau-nés s'approchent trop près de Forks cela les concernera aussi, **coupa Carlisle.

**- Comment les contacter ? **Souleva Esmée.

**- Bella a le numéro de Jacob.**

**- Très bien.**

Je sortis mon portable et composai le numéro de mon ami. Il décrocha rapidement.

**- Bella. Comment vas-tu ma belle ?**

J'entendis Edward grogner.

**- Bien.**

Jacob fut l'un des premiers à savoir que je reparlais (enfin que je disais quelques mots par-ci par-là).

Carlisle tendit sa main vers moi, je lui passai le portable.

**- Jacob, c'est Carlisle Cullen… Non attends, c'est très important… J'aimerais entrer en contact avec Sam… Oui… Ma fille a eu une vision… Cela vous concerne, il est de votre devoir de protéger les humains contre la nature la moins noble de notre espèce. Des vampires sont en route pour Forks, ils viennent de Seattle… Oui ce sont eux qui sont à l'origine des meurtres… Pourquoi ? Eh bien nous connaissons en quelque sorte la coupable, celle qui crée ces nouveau-nés. C'est la compagne du vampire que vous avez éliminé quand vous avez découvert Bella sous forme de coyote. Elle veut se venger et l'en tient pour responsable.**

Un long moment suivit sa tirade. Je ne pus entendre ce que qu'il se disait mais je devinai que les autres le pouvaient. Carlisle acquiesçait de temps en temps. Esmée parut soulagée et dans la seconde qui suivit Carlisle raccrocha.

**- Bien, nous avons rendez-vous avec eux en terrain neutre. Ils sont d'accord pour nous aider. Nous mettrons en place un plan à ce moment.**

**- Le mieux serait de les devancer. Ne pas attendre qu'ils arrivent.**

**- Oui, dans un lieu qu'on aura choisi, que l'on connait.**

**- Les surprendre est la meilleure des techniques pour les disperser.**

**- Ils ne doivent pas connaître l'existence des loups, voilà qui pourrait les surprendre assez pour les prendre au dépourvu.**

Chacun donnait son point de vue, réfléchissait. Pour ma part j'étais ailleurs. J'avais déjà vu les loups se battre contre un seul vampire et il a fallu trois d'entre eux et une diversion pour en finir. Deux ont même fini inconscient. Comment allaient-ils faire contre vingt vampires plus féroces les uns les autres ?

Edward m'avait un peu décrit l'histoire de sa famille et celle qui m'a le plus touchée est sans aucun doute celle de Jasper. Etre manipulé par un vieux vampire femelle pour les services de son don lors d'une guerre pour des territoires devait être terrible. Heureusement qu'Alice l'avait trouvé.

- Nous verrons demain soir avec eux. C'est bon pour aujourd'hui.

Cette phrase magique chassa la tension. Chacun repartit vaquer à ses occupations. Edward prit ma main dans la sienne et m'emmena dans une pièce où trônait un majestueux piano. C'était ma pièce préféré de la villa. Il s'installa sur le tabouret devant son instrument de prédilection. Ses doigts coururent sur les touches d'ivoires et la mélodie qui s'égrena me transporta dans un délicieux voyage.

**- Ça te plait ?**

J'hochai la tête avec vigueur. J'étais curieuse de savoir qui avait écrit une telle merveille. Il répondit à ma question muette.

**- C'est de moi, ça s'appelle Bella's lullabby.**

Waouh ! Cet homme avait donné naissance à une mélodie rien que pour moi. Je lui sautai au cou. Je ne savais pas quoi dire.

**- Merci**, murmurai-je simplement.

_O_

_O_

_Voilà un chapitre court une fois de plus mais ça compense la rapidité à laquelle il est arrivé non ?_

_Peut-on dépasser les 300 reviews ?_

_Je posterai bientôt une autre fic et je reste dans mes spécialités : Bella n'est pas humaine._

_O_

_O_


	17. Cours Particuliers

O

O

On est à 299 reviews !

Je ne saurais vous remercier assez !

O

- Bonne lecture –

O

Le rendez-vous était ce soir. Je voulais y aller malgré l'incertitude d'Edward. Après tout, cela me concernait aussi même si je ne pourrais me battre. J'étais dans ma chambre, j'étais montée juste après la fin du repas. Edward m'attendait déjà sur mon lit. Je m'installai près de lui.

**- Tu es sûre ? **

**- Oui.**

**- Toujours aussi têtue ma Bella.**

Je souris devant son ton blasé. Je posai ma tête au creux de son épaule. Son bras emprisonna ma hanche.

**- Nous te protégerons Bella, je te le promets,** dit-il avec conviction. **Je ne laisserai jamais personne te faire du mal, tu es toute ma vie à présent.**

Ses mots allèrent droit dans mon cœur.

**- Je t'aime, **continua-t-il.

Même si j'en avais la certitude (et non la raison) l'entendre le prononcer arrêta pour une seconde les battements de mon cœur. Je relevai la tête pour capturer son regard. Je me sentais prête à lui dire. Mais mes pensées lors de notre première balade me revinrent en mémoire. Notre avenir n'était pas certain.

**- Qu'y a-t-il mon amour ? Je vais trop vite, dis le moi je…**

**- Je t'aime, **le coupai-je. ** Mais…**

**- Mais ? **répéta-t-il anxieusement.

**- Notre avenir ?**

O  
O

Un lourd silence pèse dans la pièce suite à ces deux petits mots. Puis :

**- J'y ai déjà pensé. Mon amour pour ta sera éternel c'est une certitude mais toi tu es humaine, tes sentiments changeront au fil du temps, à ce moment-là je me retirerai et te laisserai vivre ta vie.**

Ah non ! J'étais en colère contre lui, je tapai du poing contre son torse. Jamais mes sentiments pour lui ne périront. Jamais ! Il passa ses mains derrière mon dos pour m'apaiser.

**- Chut ma Bella, calme-toi.** Il semblait désolé. **Nous en reparlerons plus tard, dors maintenant.**

**- Non. Maintenant.** **Je t'aime, pour toujours. **Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et mes dernières barrières cédèrent. **Je veux être avec toi pour toujours tu m'entends. Ne m'abandonne pas je t'en supplie.**

**- Chut Bella, jamais je ne t'abandonnerai, je resterai près de toi tant que tu le voudras et même là je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir m'éloigner.**

Je saurais m'en contenter pour l'instant. Je reposai ma tête contre son torse après avoir embrassé la commissure de ses lèvres. Nous restâmes je ne sais combien de temps comme ça, je luttai contre le sommeil. J'entendis Charlie monter les escaliers et rentrer dans sa chambre, il devait être aux alentours de 22 heures. Je fermai les yeux.

Je sentis mon oreiller bouger. Je grognai de mécontentement et resserrai ma prise autour du corps marmoréen du mon petit ami.

**- Rendors-toi Bella. Je reviens vite.**

O

O

Comme électrocutée je me relève droite comme un I. Je sortis de sous la couverture et mis mes chaussures, encore ensommeillée. Je l'entendis soupirer et ne pus m'empêcher de lui lancer un regard victorieux.

**- Bien, allez viens là.**

Il me prit sur son dos, ouvrit la fenêtre puis sauta. Je plissai les yeux, attendant un choc mais rien. Il s'était posé en douceur. D'un seul coup ma vision devint floue, il courrait à une vitesse affolante. Mais en même temps, et c'était assez bizarre, j'aimais cette sensation. Le vent ébouriffant mes cheveux, être comme suspendue dans le vide…

Nous arrivâmes dans une petite clairière, tous les Cullen étaient déjà présents. Emmett était survolté, s'amusant au dépend de Jasper. Esmée et Rosalie discutaient et enfin Carlisle semblait consoler Alice.

**- Ce n'est pas grave Alice,** l'entendis-je dire**. C'est une bonne chose, au moins on sait qu'ils arrivent.**

Je lançai un regard interrogateur à Edward.

**- Alice n'a plus de visions depuis 5 minutes.**

**- Non, 5 minutes et 36 secondes ! **précisa-t-elle.

O  
O

On entendit au loin des grognements. La meute. Répondant à un signal imperceptible, les Cullen se mirent l'un à côté de l'autre, montrant un front uni. Cependant Carlisle s'avança de deux pas. Un premier émergea d'entre les arbres, un loup noir comme le charbon : Sam. Les autres suivirent rapidement.

Je ne les savais pas aussi nombreux. Je reconnus aussitôt Jacob. Je lui fis signe de la main. Il me fit un signe de tête.

**- Bonsoir**, commença Carlisle. **Merci d'être venu. **

Un grognement lui répondit.

**- Il voudrait passer les formalités pour aller directement droit au but, **traduit Edward.

**- Bien dans ce cas. Je vous présente Jasper, son passé lui a permis de rencontrer et de connaitre les nouveau-nés mieux que personne. C'est lui qui vous dira quoi faire pour éviter de vous retrouver en mauvaise posture.**

Il s'effaça pour laisser la place à son fils.

**- Les nouveau-nés sont plus forts, plus sanguinaires que les vampires âgés. Cette période, où notre espèce est à son apogée dure environ deux ans. Ceux que vous allez rencontrer n'ont que quelques semaines. Ils sont instinctifs, désordonnés voilà leurs points faible, ils foncent tête baissée. **

Les loups semblaient tendus, ils ne devaient pas être au courant de tout.

**- Emmett !** cria Jasper.

**- Enfin quelque chose de marrant**, se réjouit-il en se frottant les mains.

Ils se mirent l'un en face de l'autre. Je compris tout de suite pourquoi il avait choisi son frère. Il agissait comme sa description des nouveau-nés. Emmett ne comptait que sur sa force alors que Jasper était plus stratégique. Les combats se succédèrent sous les conseils de Jasper.

Quand se présenta le tour d'Edward je fus fasciné par ses mouvements précis. Alice me surprit, malgré son handicap dû à la privation de son don, elle gagna son combat contre Jasper qui lui n'en avait perdu aucun jusque-là. A un moment Jacob vint près de moi, je lui caressai l'espace entre ses deux oreilles, je dus me mettre sous la pointe des pieds.

Son regard voulait dire : _ne t'inquiète pas._ Comment voulait-il que je me calme, les gens que j'aime allaient se battre pour moi et je devais assister à ça, impuissante. Le cours se termina rapidement, je baillai quand les loups repartirent.

**- Viens, il est temps de rentrer.**

Je pris la main qu'Edward me tendait. Je dis au revoir aux autres et c'était reparti pour un nouveau tour de manège sur le dos d'Edward. A peine sur mes jambes que je me laissai tombé dans mon lit. Je sentis vaguement Edward retirer mes chaussures et mettre la couverture son mon corps glacé. Je soupirai d'aise, accrochée comme à une bouée de sauvetage à mon vampire de petit ami.

_O_

_O_

_Oyé Oyé brave gens !_

_Les chapitres seront désormais plus courts _

_mais les postes plus fréquents comme vous pouvez le constater_

_O_

_O_


	18. Nouveaunés

O

O

Merci à Yukina21, Galswinthe, aelita48, elo-didie, Triskelle sparrow, Mrs Esmee Cullen pour vos reviews !

O

- Bonne Lecture –

O

Alice avait eu sa vision, l'armée de nouveau-nés serait à Forks vers trois heures du matin. Mais nous n'allons pas les attendre sagement. Les Cullen et les loups allaient les devancer d'une demi-heure. Ils avaient choisi l'endroit parfait, les Quileutes allaient être à l'abri des regards jusqu'au moment où ce serait à eux de jouer, créant ainsi un effet de surprise qu'on espérait dévastateur pour les vampires.

Heureusement que Victoria n'avait aucune idée des dons de la famille Cullen. Mais elle connaissait l'existence des loups on n'a plus qu'à souhaiter qu'elle s'imaginait une alliance impossible. Bon tout était en place, je resterai à la villa avec Esmée et Seth. Rosalie m'avait faite rire quand elle s'était plainte de l'odeur qu'il allait laisser.

J'étais inquiète pour tout le monde mais surtout pour Edward. Je tournai en rond dans le salon quand une main froide se posa sur mon bras. Je relevai la tête vers une Esmée soucieuse.

**- Ne stresse pas inutilement, Edward est celui pour qui je me fais le moins de soucis, il est le plus rapide et le plus malin de mes enfants et n'oublie pas son don qui lui donnera toujours une longueur d'avance sur les autres.**

Elle avait raison, je m'assis sur le canapé aux côtés de Seth qui grignotait des chips. Je lui demandai comment il pouvait avoir de l'appétit. Il me répondit qu'il n'en avait pas, que ce n'était qu'un petit paquet de rien du tout. Ah dans ce cas ! Nous n'avions plus qu'à attendre, attendre le retour des combattants. Ou pire ! Le non-retour de certains.

Du tonnerre retentit ! C'est commencé ! Les dés sont jetés.

O

O

**PV Alice**

Nous étions prêts, nous les attendions. Faisant front uni et imbattable nous restions immobiles, vigilants aux moindres changements dans l'environnement. Ce fut un crescendo de grognement. Nous entendions le vent sifflait le long de leur corps en mouvement. Ils entrèrent enfin dans notre champ de vision nocturne.

Ils s'arrêtèrent d'un seul coup, pris au dépourvu. Cela ne dura guère. Ils s'élancèrent vers nous en grognant de plus belle. Emmett fut le premier à réagir et à s'élancer à son tour. Il attendait cette bagarre depuis tellement longtemps. Je lui emboîtai le pas.

La collision entre les plus téméraires et notre ligne ressembla à du tonnerre. Comme quand nous jouions au baseball. Les loups firent leur entrée et comme prévue cela déclencha un courant de panique. Je profitai de l'inattention d'un adversaire pour lui sauter sur le dos et lui tordre la tête. Un de moins !

Jasper me collait, il se faisait trop de soucis pour moi. C'est vrai que mon don est une part importante de moi et en être privée me pénalise mais pas au point d'avoir une baby-sitter.

Une attaque sur la droite, une attaque sur la gauche, je n'arrêtai pas, je n'avais pas le temps de me préoccuper des autres. J'ignorais comment faisait mon compagnon pour pouvoir se battre et garder un œil sur moi en même temps. L'expérience sûrement.

O

O

**PV Rosalie**

J'étais une tigresse, je me bâtai comme jamais auparavant. Emmett restait à mes côtés. Stupide protecteur, je pouvais très bien me débrouiller toute seule. Aucuns nouveau-nés ne résistaient longtemps face à moi. Alice s'était trompée de peu, ils étaient plus d'une vingtaine.

Pour certains plutôt coriace, je m'alliais avec Carlisle. Je savais qu'il n'aimait pas se battre, qu'il n'aimait pas enlever la vie à ces créatures manipulées. Il trouvait cela injuste qu'il n'ait pas eu leur chance. Je m'en chargeai volontiers pour lui. Crak ! Un de moins !

O

O

**PV Bella**

J'étais dans les bras d'Esmée ce qui me permit de sentir ça soudaine tension. Seth se releva d'un bond, faisant tomber son paquet de chips.

**- Quoi ?**

Sans me répondre Seth se transforma, détruisant la table basse et le canapé. Esmée se posta devant moi, les bras ouvert en signe de protection. C'est là que je la vis. Rousse. Sauvage. Magnifique. Elle était accompagnée de deux nouveau-nés. Leurs yeux luisaient d'un rouge malsain. Le mâle était blond, le femelle, brune.

Seth se jeta sur elle mais le vampire mâle le devança. Victoria et l'autre portèrent alors leur attention sur Esmée. Et sur moi. La brune se propulsa vers nous sur ordre de Victoria. Le choc fut terrible. Esmée était aux prises de ce nouveau-né. Seth n'avait aucune expérience, le combat était inégal. Le bruit était fracassant.

Je me retrouvai en face d'elle. Ses yeux transpiraient la folie. La folie de la vengeance. Elle fonça sur moi, j'eus le réflexe de me transformer. Elle passa au-dessus de moi et poussa un cri de fureur, elle revint à l'attaque. Cette fois, je ne savais quoi faire. Elle m'attrapa la patte arrière et me projeta contre un mur.

Ma tête me cognait, mon dos me faisait souffrir. Elle s'avança lentement, nul préoccupé par Seth ou Esmée qui se débattaient toujours, non plus pour moi mais pour leur vie. Sa main se posa sur mon cou, dans une caresse d'abord tendre puis elle referma sa prise. Je glapis en recherche de l'air. Le sang me monta à la tête. La dernière image que je vis avant de sombrer fut les yeux horrifiés d'Esmée.

O

O

**PV Edward**

Dans le tourbillon de pensées qui m'assaillaient j'essayai de me concentrer sur mon adversaire malgré le boucan que faisaient les cabots. Pendant une seconde de répit je compris pourquoi, Seth était entré en communication avec le reste de sa meute. A travers ses yeux je vis son combat, l'état du salon, Esmée et … non ! Ma Bella, cette saloperie penchée sur elle !

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps je quittai la clairière, de toute façon la bataille était presque terminée, je ne me souciais pas des autres. Mais ma Bella, aux prises avec cette sangsue ! A peine les pensées de la meute quittèrent mon esprit que celles de Seth y entrèrent. Je sautai, sur le premier nouveau-né à ma portée, portant secours à ma mère.

Toute ma colère sortit dans un cri de pure rage quand je vis de mes propres yeux les dégâts qu'avait faits cette Victoria. Elle se retourna, montra ses dents dans une posture accroupie. Je l'imitai, ma rage ne faisant qu'augmenter quand je vis ma Bella inerte. Son cœur battait faiblement, il pouvait lâcher d'un moment à l'autre.

Tout se passa au ralenti, je ressentis chaque fibre de mon être quand je pris appuie sur mes jambes pour me ruer sur elle. Ses pensées étaient ordonnées et carrées. Une chose est sure, elle savait se battre.

Seth vint à bout du dernier nouveau-né avec Esmée. Cette dernière prit mon amour dans ses bras, abattue. Le loup attrapa avec sa gueule la rouquine par la taille, me permettant d'attraper sa tête. Je tirai d'un coup sec. Son corps se détacha dans un bruit de glace brisée. Son dernier cri ne put aboutir.

J'avais la sensation d'avoir quitté mon corps tandis que je m'avançai vers le corps inanimé de la femme de ma vie. Je la pris dans mes bras, elle était toujours sous forme de coyote. Le temps que les autres reviennent, elle se transforma de nouveau.

**- Il faut faire quelque chose, fils. Prendre une décision. Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard pour…**

**- Son cœur ! Son cœur ne bat plus ! **Criai-je en sanglotant, énervé qu'ils ne comprennent pas que tout était fini.

**- Edward ma vision ne change pas, je vous vois encore tous les deux**.

Agité d'un espoir pitoyable, je plantai mes dents dans son cou, injectant mon venin. La douleur de la perdre surpassa l'attrait de son sang et je me retirai facilement. Son cœur ne repartait pas. Carlisle s'approcha et dans une vaine attente tenta de faire repartir cet organe vital.

Je maudis ces larmes qui ne pouvaient couler.

O

O

Eh oui c'est sadique de couper là !

Cette scène était l'une des premières que j'ai imaginé mais je n'ai pas encore décidé de la suite, alors petit sondage, c'est à vous de décider : Bella vivra ou pas ?

O

O


	19. Renaissance

O

O

Je vois que le chapitre précédent vous a fait réagir !

Merci à toutes pour vos reviews !

Voici l'épilogue !

O

-Bonne Lecture-

O

**PV Alice**

Ma vision était flou, trop flou. Je voyais Edward accompagnée d'une vampire aux cheveux auburn, de taille moyenne. Etait-ce Bella ? Je l'ignorais. Mais je le cachais à Edward, il n'avait pas besoin de doutes supplémentaires pour l'instant. Nous étions tous debout, tendus. Nous entourions Edward et Carlisle, tous deux agenouillés devant le corps de Bella.

Son cœur ne battait que grâce aux impulsions que donnaient Carlisle sur sa poitrine. Ce son était horrible. J'attendais les larmes témoins de ma détresse, mais ce droit m'était retiré. Je sanglotai dans les bras de Jasper. Il était lui aussi trop triste pour essayer d'utiliser son don.

Il m'embrassa le front et ce fut ce moment que choisit Bella pour se battre contre le néant. Son cœur repartit à une vitesse folle, le venin accomplissant son dessein. Son corps se tortilla contre le sol encombré de bouts de verre venant de la table basse brisée. Edward releva la tête de ses mains tremblantes.

Personne n'en revenait. Un miracle, je ne voyais pas d'autre mot pour expliquer ce à quoi nous assistions. Mes yeux se perdirent dans le vide, une image vint à moi. Edward et Bella, nus, et… j'arrêtai là, choquée. J'espérais ne jamais voir d'autre vision comme celle-là. Je préférais volontiers leur laisser leur intimité.

Edward éclata d'un rire agité, un rire porté par le soulagement, la crainte passée. Il prit délicatement, amoureusement le corps de Bella et partit l'installer dans sa chambre. Carlisle se releva, Esmée se précipita dans ses bras. Le jappement de joie du loup me ramena à la réalité. Emmett interpella Jasper pour s'occuper des corps.

Je les aidais, nous les transportâmes dans la clairière où avait eu lieu la bataille, nous n'avions pas eu le temps de rassembler les corps et de les brûler sachant que quelque chose de grave se passer à la villa suite au départ précipité d'Edward. Je m'en voulais tellement de rien avoir vu venir. Je sentis deux bras m'emprisonner la taille et une bouche se poser sur mon oreille.

**- Ai-je rêvé ou vous vous sentez coupable, mademoiselle Brandon ? **

**- J'aurais pu empêcher ça, si seulement j'avais vu l'autre moitié de son plan. Ma vision ne représentait qu'une diversion et maintenant Bella qui doit souffrir le martyr…**

**- Chut, même si nous sommes tombés dans un piège, personne n'est mort. Bella va renaître comme elle en avait secrètement envie. Nous avons le droit à notre happy end mon amour.**

Je me retournai pour être face à lui. Ses yeux étaient tellement expressifs. Je me plaisais à croire que moi seule pouvait les décrypter. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais aimer cet homme !

O

O

**- Dîtes les tourtereaux, si ce n'est pas trop vous demander bien sûr, on aimerait un petit coup de main par ici ! **Brailla Emmett de l'autre bout de la clairière. Nous rigolâmes et suivîmes ses ordres. Nous étions tous les trois devant le feu qui consumait ces pauvres êtres qui s'étaient trouvés au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

De retour à la villa, Seth avait disparu. Esmée, qui rangeait le salon avec Rosalie nous apprit qu'il avait été appelé par Sam. Je montai pour voir comment aller mon frère. Quand j'entrai dans sa chambre, je le vis tenir la main de sa belle. Cette dernière ne bougeait plus.

**- Dès que Carlisle lui a injecté de la morphine, elle s'est immobilisé**e, m'apprit Edward.

**- J'espère que ça la soulage.**

**- Moi aussi, **murmura-t-il, torturé par ce que devait endurer Bella.

Je posai une main sur son épaule.

**- Je t'ai vu ne pas quitter son chevet pendant ces trois prochains jours. Mais tu as besoin de t'alimenter. Vas-y tout de suite, je reste près d'elle.**

**- Non.**

Voyant que cette discussion allait durer 6 minutes et 24 secondes, je sautai les étapes et abattu sans attendre la carte qui me permit dans ma vision de le faire changer d'avis.

**- Je suis sûre que Bella sera ravie de te voir avec des cernes noires. Tu sais à quel point elle aime tes yeux noisette pourtant.**

Dans un soupir, il se leva et sauta par la baie vitrée. Je pris sa place et tins la main de ma sœur. Je lui racontai notre victoire. Je lui parlai de mes visions qui n'arrêtaient pas d'affluer depuis que son cœur était reparti, vision incluant nous deux dans des sorties shoppings.

Edward revint rapidement. Je soupirai, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne s'était pas rassasié assez. Mais je ne dis rien et sortis, le laissant seul avec sa dulcinée dont le cœur battait avec détermination.

O

O

**PV Emmett**

Le silence total. Quelque chose que l'on n'avait plus entendu dans cette maison depuis notre rencontre avec Bella. Nous montâmes tous dans cette chambre qui avait abrité ces trois derniers jours la souffrance de ma petite sœur. Avec un entendement muet, Jasper et moi nous plaçâmes devant. Après tout on ne savait pas comment un nouveau-né pouvait réagir.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Se releva brusquement et se blottit de l'autre côté de la pièce dans une position défensive. J'essayai de ne pas l'imiter pour lui prouver qu'il n'y avait aucune raison d'avoir peur. Edward leva ses deux mains dans un signe d'apaisement et avança comme un escargot vers elle. A sa vue elle courut se réfugier dans ses bras. Nous soupirâmes de soulagement. Alice, bravant la barrière que créait Jasper, dansa jusqu'à eux.

O

O

**PV Bella**

J'entendis un pas fluet et je sus avant même de la voir qu'Alice s'approchait. Je me détachai difficilement des bras d'Edward pour la regarder. Elle alla dans la salle de bain prendre le miroir sur pied qu'elle posa devant moi. Le bucher m'avait rendu méconnaissable.

Mes cheveux n'étaient plus fourchus, ils jouaient avec la lumière du soleil, les rendant étincelant comme jamais. Mes yeux étaient d'un rouge bordeaux. J'eus du mal à croire le reflet, ça ne pouvait pas être moi. Ma main toucha le coin de mes yeux.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, au bout de six mois ils deviendront comme nous mais dès ta première chasse tu verras la différence**, me rassura Alice.

Mes lèvres aussi avaient changé, elles étaient plus fines mais plus arrondies. Mon visage paraissait plus ovale. Je me trouvai jolie. Je regardai Edward, inquiète. Ne me trouvait-il pas trop changer, n'était-il pas déçu ? Je lui fis par de mon inquiétude, je ne reconnus pas le chant qu'il s'éleva. C'était ma voix ça ?

**- Tu es plus magnifique que jamais ma Bella.**

Je me perdis dans ses yeux. Je voyais à présent chaque détail que je ne pouvais voir avant ma transformation. Quelqu'un se racla la gorge et s'avança, c'était Jasper.

**- Je pense que Bella devrait chasser.**

**- Pourquoi maintenant,** fis-je.

**- Tu n'as pas soif ?** S'étonna-t-il.

C'est vrai que maintenant qu'il en parlait, je sentais un étirement désagréable dans la gorge, j'y portai ma main.

**- Tu verras,** exprima Edward**, ce n'est pas très différent qu'un coyote en chasse. D'ailleurs, je suis curieux de savoir si tu as gardé cette capacité. Nous verrons ça en forêt, suis moi.**

Il sauta par la baie vitrée, je m'avançai jusqu'au bord, pas rassurée du tout. Pourquoi n'empruntait-il pas la porte tout simplement, nous avions l'éternité devant nous après tout.

**- Allez Bella ! Allez Bella ! Allez Bella !** Scanda Emmett en imitant une pom pom girls.

Je pris une grande inspiration, les effluves de la pièce ainsi que ceux de la forêt s'infiltrèrent dans mes narines, waouh, stupéfiant ! Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je sautai. Tout se passa au ralenti, j'eus le temps de me positionner pour accuser le coup de l'atterrissage.

O

O

La chasse se passa bien, je bus deux cerfs et un puma. Je préférais de loin ce dernier aux herbivores. J'avais même failli recracher ma toute première gorgé tant c'était dégoutant. J'allais reprendre le chemin de la villa quand Edward captura ma main. Ses yeux flamboyaient de mille feux.

**- Je t'aime** dit-il simplement. **Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir que les autres te voient comme ça. **

Je regardai ma tenue, en effet, mon combat contre le félin n'avait pas été de tout repos pour mes vêtements. C'en était indécent, mais vu le regard d'Edward ça avait l'air de lui plaire. Ses lèvres caressèrent les miennes tendrement. Il brisa notre étreinte.

**- Ne veux-tu pas savoir si tu peux toujours te transformer ?**

**- Bien sûr que si !**

Je m'éloignai de lui pour ne pas être troublée et fermai les yeux. J'appelai mon coyote mais rien ne se passa. J'essayai encore et encore. Je sentis des larmes imaginaires me montaient aux yeux.

**- Non ! Non ! Et non !**

Edward tenta de me prendre dans ses bras mais je le repoussai. Je venais de perdre mon coyote. Je ne savais plus qui j'étais. Je m'effondrai sur le sol boueux. Il s'installa à côté de moi.

**- C'est ce que je craignais, le venin nous fige, notre corps reste identique pour l'éternité sans espoir d'évolution. Je suis si désolé ma chérie.**

Son bras passa autour de mes épaules, je me blottis contre son torse. Les autres nous rejoignirent une heure après, nous n'avions toujours pas bougé. Je m'étais fait une raison. C'était le prix à payer pour devenir comme Edward. Alice me lança un regard désolé. Je lui souris pour la rassurer, j'allais bien.

Si c'était pour passer l'éternité avec mon Edward alors je pouvais bien laisser mon coyote endormi. Après tout, une nouvelle vie commençait et je n'avais jamais fait les choses à moitié !

**- Alors Bella, prête pour un bras de fer ?**

O

O

Comme c'est dur de finir une histoire.

C'est un peu mon bébé et maintenant je dois le laisser partir :D

J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçues, oui Bella vit mais en contrepartie j'ai décidé de la priver de son coyote. Sadique moi ? Noooon ! ! ! ! !

Je ne le dirai jamais assez, merci à toutes pour vos petits ou grands messages, c'est ce qui aide un auteur à avancer

A bientôt !

O

O


End file.
